Pack Life
by 1upninja
Summary: Rachel and Noah Corcoran come to Lima to be closer to family after an attack from a warring pack takes their father. Rachel struggles to control her wolf when she may have found the one person who can bring her peace already has someone else.
1. Chapter 1

"This is going to be good for us Noah." Noah Corcoran looked down at his twin sister, who he was proudly 10 whole minutes older than, as she looked out at the vast unfenced backyard to their new home that led right to the woods. The boy could tell his sister was just itching to get out and explore it, so was he, but it would have to wait. "The only other Lycans around for miles are family and we won't have to worry about territory lines here. It can be a fresh start." She sounded so hopeful, it made him hope that that's what this place would really be, he couldn't let life break his sister more than it already had.

"Kids, come help unload the van. We have to go over to your Aunts for dinner and we aren't leaving until everything is in the house." Rachel looked up at her brother and pulled her long hair into a ponytail while rolling her eyes. Noah lightly punched his sister's arm and the two of them strode back through the new house and out the front door to where their mother was standing in the back of the moving van holding a box. "What did you think of the yard? Pretty nice right, our property line is actually in the woods."

"Yeah Mom, it looks beautiful." Rachel took the box from her mother and smiled. Shelby was holding it together better than the rest of them, with all that had happened in New York. But she was the leader now, the Alpha and her mother. She had lost her husband, the father of her children. They had been practically forced to leave, to move closer to the rest of the remaining family.

It didn't take that long to unload once Shelby had wrangled her children into helping, the mother was very proud of the power that her twins had, they were already two of the most powerful wolves in the east. Rachel in particular would one day grow to be the Alpha of the family, her little girl had been away when the attack had come down on them, Shelby knew that if she hadn't, then things would have turned out differently. But Shelby couldn't let herself think that way, that was to much pressure on the young wolf, thinking that way made Shelby almost want to blame her daughter, and she knew the girl already blamed herself enough.

When they were finished and all the boxes where in the appropriate rooms, Shelby piled her twins in the car, and after the inevitable wrestling match for the front seat, which Rachel won after starting to fake cry after Noah had put her in a head lock, the family was off to Shelby's sisters.

"Shelby, so good to see you."

"Maria, you are looking well." Shelby was the older of the sisters, though Maria was taller and darker in about every way, but other than Maria's two shades darker brown hair, and almost black eyes, the sisters where near identical. Maria's husband Mario was a human, and their daughter Santana mostly took after him, though she did get her mothers need to run through the woods looking like a wolf on occasion. "Are the other two inside?"

"Three actually, Santana has found her mate this summer just after the accident." Maria didn't want to bring up something so painful for her sister and her niece and nephew, but it had literally happened days after and there was no getting around it. "So Brittany is inside as well, and she is excited to meet the rest of the family."

Puck, as he liked to be called and Rachel shared a look. A human that was going to know what they were without having to say anything was rare, some knew how to spot a mythical creature on sight, but usually those were the one you would want to avoid, as they were hunters. It was a luxury that only came when ones mate was human, or as it was this time, a pack members mate. Puck held out his fist and Rachel bumped it against her own as they shared a smile. That was one more person that they could be themselves around, and it didn't happen nearly enough.

* * *

Santana was excited to see her cousins again, and she was happy to get to share her life with Brittany. It had been an accident when she had seen the blonde girl in her wolf form, she had just gotten back from her uncle's funeral in New York and had needed to go for a run. The park was usually empty and she had though chasing around some birds would be fun and would take her mind off of what had happened. But there was Brittany, feeding the ducks, and Santana had just known.

She had been best friends with the girl ever since she had moved to the small town of Lima when she was 12, and they had messed around a bunch, she knew she felt something different for the girl knew that she could be her mate, but never wanted to risk her getting near her wolf form. But in that second she knew it would be alright, so she showed herself. Brittany hadn't been scared for a second, she just held out her hand and smiled at the big 'wolfie.' Santana let the girl get close and when Brittany's hand rested on where Santana's cheek would be she made the change, her bones braking and grinding against each other and her muscles compressing and stretching back into their human shape.

Brittany's hand was still on her cheek when the change was passed, and standing there naked, Brittany just took the shorter girl into her arms. She felt it too, and that day Santana lead Brittany into her house as a wolf and her parents only smiled at her.

"So Rachel is short, and Puck is tall." Brittany was sitting next Santana on the Lopez's couch with her head resting on Santana's shoulder while they waited for the Corcoran's to arrive. It hadn't really been a question, but Santana knew Brittany was looking for a clarification. She wanted to be sure she didn't get the twins names messed up, though that could be funny.

"Right, Rachel is a really short girl, and Puck is a tall guy, and he probably still has a Mohawk."

"But you said they were twins. That doesn't sound like they look anything alike." Brittany thought all twins looked the same, like the Olsen's.

"They aren't identical twins, though if you said Puck looked like a girl it would be funny." Santana heard a car pull up and instantly felt the presence of her Alpha, Shelby was technically the Alpha of their pack, but only until Rachel was ready to take over, and as much as it pissed off Puck and Santana, Rachel could probably take them both in a fight if she really wanted to, not that it would ever come to that. Rachel hated to be violent off the field or out of the gym. She said that whenever she got violent she could feel the wolf right on the surface of her being, that she could tell it was waiting to take over, once it had gotten so terrible that she had shifted halfway to her wolf form before she even noticed it. She had to work nearly twice as hard as the rest of them to keep the same amount of control, though that half shifted wolf form was one that she now had control of and liked to show off with. No one for decades had been able to pull it off, and now she could. Santana heard her mother telling her Aunt Shelby about Brittany so they wouldn't be surprised, then her cousins came into the room.

"Oh wow, San how did you get so lucky?" Rachel was speaking first, as usual. "You are just gorgeous; I'm Rachel, that's my doofus of a brother Noah. Did she have to trick you into falling for her? San, you have to share your trick."

"Jeez Rach, take a breath." Santana was up off the couch and hugged her cousin, who she was taller than, that made her smile. Rachel was really a site though. Her long chocolate brown hair was curled slightly and her bangs were pushed off to the side of her face and out of her dark brown eyes, she wore black board shorts that just touched the tops of her knees, a grey tank top, and a pair of faded purple chucks. Even though it was a simple outfit that she had probably worn for her trip from New York for the comfort, she was really something; though Sanatana would never say anything. Next to the small girl was a boy who was opposite his sister. The girl was small and lean, agility and speed were more her style, were Puck was tall and well muscled, all brute strength, the boy wore a green muscle shirt, a pair of cut off jean shorts, and faded blue chucks. His signature Mohawk was still sitting on his head, though it was grown out a little and now it reminded Santana more of a dead squirrel than anything else. Then Santana opened her arms to Puck, "Come here doofus."

"Hey San." The boy said as he hugged her, he liked to play the badass, hell, they all did, but he was really a gentle guy who would do anything to protect his family. Letting go of his cousin Puck introduced himself to Brittany too. "I'm Puck."

"So you guys are twins, how come you don't look the same? Do you look the same as Wolfies?" And there it was, they really were allowed to talk about it with a stranger.

"No, we don't look the same as wolves, there are just two different kinds of twins, ones that look the same, and ones that don't. We're the second kind." Rachel just had a smile on her face, kids who had meet them before had asked similar questions. It wasn't a big deal. "So are you going to be a Junior this year too Brittany?"

"Yep, I'm so excited to go back to school on Monday. See everybody again." Today was a Saturday, so the Corcoran's had the rest of the day and the next to get settled in before school started.

"Do you know if we missed the football tryouts? Me and Rach have got to get on the field and tear it up." The twins jumped, though Rachel much higher, and knocked shoulders into each other after Puck finished.

"Is the team hear any good? I mean I know you're a cheerleader and you moan and groan about them all the time, but you moan and groan about everything, so I can't be sure." Rachel and Puck were even a team on the field, Rachel generally played halfback, though she was a good wide receiver as well, and puck was her fullback, guarding his little sister from attackers; nothing usually got by him, but if they did, Rachel was a slippery little mouse who was almost impossible to take down.

"Yeah, the team is terrible. But I heard from our cheer couch that there's a new football couch this year so that might change, especially if you guys are on the team this year." Santana knew Rachel had played football at her old school with all boys, but that had been New York, she just didn't know if this new couch would be open to the idea. Though if it came down to it, Rachel could always call in her mom, Maria Lopez was the best Lawyer in the area, no one would mess with her then.

"Kids, dinner's on." The young twin Lycans raced to the kitchen to load up, Rachel pushing her brother and even ducking under his arms as he flailed around, Santana laughed at their antics, they hadn't changed at all since they were kids.

The spread that was laid out in the kitchen would have been more than enough for fifteen humans put it was barely enough for five Lycans and two humans. After dinner was over and it was time to go, Rachel and Puck decided that they wanted to run home and get some of their energy out. Making the change was never easy, it always hurt and it never hurt less than the first time, but once you were the wolf, there was a sense of freedom that nothing else could match.

Brittany watched from Santana's bedroom window as the twins stripped down and handed their clothes off to their mother before shifting into their wolf forms. She had thought Santana was big, but Puck was bigger, she guessed that made sense, Puck was bigger than her anyway. Brittany laughed when she noticed that along the top of the Puck wolf there was a line of his brown fur that was longer than the rest, he had a Mohawk even as a wolf.

But it was Rachel that was the real surprise, she had darker brown fur than her twin but wasn't quiet black like Santana was, sure San had told her that Rachel was some super wolf or something, but upon meeting the girl Brittany had been confused. Rachel was shorter than even Santana, and so small Brittany just wanted to put her in her pocket. But Wolf Rachel was bigger than Puck by at least half a head. While Santana was as big as a bike, and Puck a head taller, Rachel must have been the size of, like, a motorcycle. Brittany wondered if it would be weird to ask to ride around on her back. She would have to ask Santana.

* * *

Running was always so freeing, and Rachel loved the feel of the wind in her fur, when she rode her motorcycle she couldn't help but be reminded of running through the woods on all fours. Puck was off to her right and a little behind her, it was the position of a beta submitting to their alpha; but Rachel wasn't the alpha and sometimes she felt bad that her older brother, who would have been alpha before her, had to submit to her. She had to work twice as hard to have the control that Noah had, but it was nice to know she would always have her brother to keep her in check. When the wind shifted and a new scent was suddenly filling her nose, Rachel veered off course to home and towards the smell. It was flowery and rich, but subtle and not overpowering.

_Rachel where are you going, we have to get home?_ Her brother's voice was suddenly in her mind. Shaking her giant head, Rachel came to a skidding stop and watched her brother do the same.

_Don't you smell it?_ The smell was clouding her mind, she had to find the source of it. Rachel could feel her wolf taking control, she couldn't let it no matter what. She could be dangerous to all the people in this town if the wolf won.

_Come on Rach, we have to get home; I'll set up the bag in the basement first thing._ Puck could sense his sister's fight, he always felt it when Rachel was battling her wolf, it made his skin prickle and his hackles rise. His sister nodded her big head and held her breath as the two Lycans made their way back to their new house.

The first thing Puck did, after putting on a pair of pants, was to set up the punching bag in the basement, and mount the tranquilizer guns near the door. Puck remembered the last time that Rachel had lost control, it was only a minute and it was her again, but in the minute Puck had to try and fight his sister to the ground or she would have broken out of their house and went on a killing rampage. She had been a hair away from ripping his throat out before she came back again. Their mom hadn't gotten home yet, and Rachel had just found out about their father. Puck could count on one hand the number of times Rachel had slipped, but each time was also on the boys list of scariest experiences in his life.

Puck called his sister down and watched for a while as she attacked the bag, Puck could see the power in his sisters small body, it scared him even in a controlled room that they could lock from the outside. Puck thought about what had caused her near slip this time, she had smelled something that Puck hadn't. He would keep an eye on his sister, as he always did, he would keep her safe even from herself.

**AN: This is my first fic for the Glee fandom, but I couldn't not write a Faberry. Sorry for the lack of Quinn here, but she will be around soon. Let me know what you think, but please don't flame.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel hadn't slept much that night, she had punched and pounded on the bag until her hands bleed and still she had an anxious energy that she couldn't seem to shake. She had set up her room in the early hours of the morning once her hands had finished healing, she had even started putting dishes away in the kitchen until she mother had come down the stairs and told her that she had put everything away in the wrong places. It was a new house, how could something be in the wrong place already? Her mother told her to get out and do something, go for a run, go for a ride, find something other than make her anxious too.

Rachel had chosen to go for a ride. On her and her brothers 16 birthday, their father had taken them out to get their first cars. Hiram had been a surgeon, choosing to save the lives of humans everyday even though he knew if they ever found out what he really was that they would hunt him down and kill him and his family. Noah had chosen his mustang, Rachel had chosen her motorcycle.

Clad in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and her favorite Modest Mouse tee with her favored purple chucks she headed towards the garage. On the hook near the door was her worn leather jacket and her helmet. Logically she knew that in the event of a crash she wouldn't die, one of the perks of being a Lycan was accelerated healing in either form, but she had promised her father she would always wear it, and as she saw it, a promise was a promise no matter what. Pushing her arms through the sleeves of the cold leather felt good, clipping the helmet on her head Rachel took a deep breath; remembering ever time her father looked down at her as she put it on, smiling down at her and slapping the top of it. She opened the garage door and rolled her baby door the drive and onto the street before mounting up and starting her up. Rachel loved to listen to the purr she made.

It was still early, and a Sunday, so not many people were out to do things other than go to church. Her father had been a devout Jew and had made both the twins go with him to temple on occasion, but he was gone, and so was the need to be any kind of religious that said their kind was an abomination, that Rachel was an abomination for feeling love for a person that happened to be a girl, for being who and what she was period.

She decided to just explore the town a little, see what Lima Ohio had to offer. There was a golf course on the out skirts of town that looked promising for scaring the old fogies, a smaller family fun center closer to the center of town, and of a things a roller rink. There wasn't a mall within the city limits, or probably around for miles, though there was a small shopping center that had fun things all within walking distance of the biggest grocery store in town. Rachel could picture stay at home mothers sending their kids to go and roam while they got the real shopping done without the bother of watching them, and having them pester their moms for candy and the like. There was an arcade, a comic book/ video game store, a Barnes and Noble, a small looking café, and a high end looking clothing store. There was also a restaurant across the street called Breadsticks, and somehow Rachel just knew she had found the place where all the kids hang out.

Rachel parked her bike and pulled the helmet off her head, taking a second to run her fingers through her slightly tousled hair, and dismounted. She was here already, she might as well get the comics that were on her and her brothers lists. She had to say it was a nice store, the games and the comic on separate sides with the toys and memorabilia towards the middle, it was geek paradise and Rachel couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Hey are you new in town or something?" The clerk at the counter was a slightly tall and well built blonde boy with lips that were too big for his face. But Rachel just nodded, not wanting to seem impolite.

"Yeah, my family just moved in yesterday from NYC, couldn't just sit around the house and thought I'd check out the town. How'd you know?"

"Well I've only lived her since the beginning of the summer, and it's the same about 100 people that ever stop by here. And I've never seen a girl in here before at all, so it was an easy guess." The boy smiled, and Rachel couldn't help but think him cute, even though he so wasn't her type; and she got the feeling that she wasn't his either. "I'm Sam, Sam Evans."

"Rachel Corcoran." Rachel walked around the comic side of the store for a second to figure out there system, then grabbed the books on her list, then the ones on her brothers before heading back up to the counter, she saw Sam was reading the new issue of Ultimate Spider-man and smiled at him. "So what do you think about the new guy?"

"Oh, I think Miles is great, and what a new demographic it could bring in to comics, like him and The Batwoman are like the big out gay superheroes of tomorrow and it means great things that people are taking so well to them." Rachel liked this boy already, he was geek and could keep up, he hadn't checked her out once, and wasn't a homophobe.

"That's what I think too." She smiled at him as he rang up her order and saw the boy smile to himself as he rang through the newest Batwoman from her stack. Putting to books carefully in a bag, he slid them across to her. "So are you going to McKinley on Monday?"

"Yep, I'll be a Junior, you?"

"Same. Well, then I guess I'll see you around." Rachel walked out the front door and lazily went back over to her bike. Putting her new comics carefully in her backpack, she picked up her helmet and was about to put it on when her named was called out from somewhere behind her. Turning she saw Brittany strolling up to her with another blonde girl following reluctantly behind her.

"Hey Rachel, what are you doing here?" Brittany was perky and peppy and she made Rachel want to smile, the girl seemed like such a kind hearted soul and Rachel wanted to make sure she stayed that way. She was part of her pack now, and she took care of her own.

"I was just out exploring and thought I'd stop in to the local Geek paradise, pick up the new issues of the books Noah and I are reading." Rachel said it casually, as if she didn't care that people knew that she read comic books, she really didn't but it was just something the right person could exploit. "What are you doing here? Who's your friend?"

"Oh, right, this is Quinn, we always have breakfast together after her and her mom go to church." Once Rachel had looked at the other girl, Quinn, she couldn't stop looking at her. The girl was stunning, soft looking long blonde hair feel down the girl's shoulders with a gentle curl and her hazel eyes looked more green since she wore a green cardigan over her white baby doll dress. Rachel couldn't tear her eyes away from Quinn's legs for a second, they were so long and looked so soft. Clearing her throat, Rachel held out her hand. _You be polite Rachel, this very well could be an angel, fuck that, this could be fucking god._

"Rachel Corcoran, my family just moved into town." Quinn looked down at the girls hand and raised an eyebrow, the only thing Rachel could think about after that was _ohmygodissosexy_. But when the girl made no move to shake her hand it was more awkward than sexy and it made Rachel a little sad. _Angel-god doesn't want to shake my hand._

"Are you that cousin of Santana Lopez's that had to spend a night in jail for getting caught at a fight club?" That had not been one of Noah's better ideas, sure they had wiped the floor with the humans and got money for it, they just didn't expect the police to be called and get caught.

"That was me and my brother, so yeah; I guess that makes me that cousin. That's kind of awesome sounding though. I got a rep here without having to do a thing, jail time, fight club, and when people see my motorcycle the ladies will be throwing their panties at me." Quinn blushed a bright red while her eyes tried to make an escape from her skull, and Brittany just laughed. "It was great to see you Brittany, you'll probably see San before me, so tell her I said hey. And I'll see you both at school tomorrow, just follow the trail of ladies underwear and you should be able to find me." Then Rachel pulled the helmet on her head and revved her bike to life before speeding out of the parking lot with a mock salute towards the two blondes she had left behind. Rachel was smiling under her visor; she looked forward to seeing Quinn again, and get her blush like that again.

* * *

"Dude, I got your books while I was out, the comic store they have in town doubles as the gamming store; plus its right next door to the arcade, it's a pretty sweet set up." Rachel had stormed into Pucks room to find the boy still asleep, it was like noon, dude needed to be awake by now. Now Puck was awake, and excited.

"You went without me? Bro, that is not cool, I want to see the comic book store." Rachel hated when her brother pouted, it practically went against the sibling code to pull the pout on anyone but the raining parent. But Puck was nothing if not a rule breaker.

"We'll go again on New Comic Wednesday, it's no big deal dude, shut down the pout." Puck smiled at his sister before reaching out and grabbing his new books from her, holding them like something precious. "So I saw Brittany there, it's this kind of shopping center thing where I'm sure all the kids hang out. Anyway, she was coming out of this little café near the comic book store and she had this girl with her."

"Oh, do tell." Puck and Rachel had near the same taste in girls, so if Rachel thought this girl was good looking, then so would Puck, it just didn't always work the other way around. Puck would go for anyone, Rachel was pickier.

"GOD! Do you remember Angela Porter from freshman year?" Puck nodded vigorously, his eyes wide; they had both been able to get with her, and what a treat it had been. She was the prettiest girl that either of them had ever seen, Judging someone by her meant they were near perfect to the twins. "This girl is like, ten times hotter, she is my new god I swear it."

Puck gave a low whistle, now he really wished he had been there.

"Oh and apparently we already have a rep going at this new school we'll be going to. Thanks to Santana." Puck looked a little giddy, this could really only mean good things judging by the smirk on his sisters face. "Apparently Santana talked about our night in jail, after that bust from the fight club."

"Nice, remind me to thank Santana for that one." Puck had a smug smirk on his face and he lay back down on his bed with his hands behind his head. "I have to say that that was one of my better ideas." Rachel snorted and rolled her eyes, sometimes it was so easy to see the differences in her and her brother.

* * *

"Come on Rach, please let my drive your bike. I'll let you drive The Stang." It was Monday morning and the twins were getting ready for the first day of school and for some reason Puck had decided he needed the motorcycle.

"It's not gonna happen, you aren't going any were near my baby after you crashed her last time. You thought I would forget about that?" Puck swore under his breath and Rachel just shook her head at the boy. "The Stang is a lady magnet and you know it."

"Not as much as the bike is, and you know it."

"Not my fault, you could have had your own bike, but you wanted the mustang, deal with it." Shelby just shook her head at her kids; she was so not ready for the two of them to be adults yet.

"Alright, alright that's enough. Eat your breakfast and be gone with you, I need to finish up here sometime today." The twins just smiled at their mother with innocent eyes and dug into their breakfast, they would have to eat extra now so they wouldn't have to eat as much as they normally would at lunch to appear normal, and not pass out from starvation, before coming home and eating more. Once finished with the mountain of food that passed as breakfast, Shelby kissed both her children on the head before ushering them both out the door. Rachel smiling smugly at her brother before flipping the visor of her helmet down and racing down the street; Noah sighed heavily and made eye contact with his mother before taking off after her. Shelby knew that come winter, both will be happy to have the mustang and be out of the inevitable snow that was to come.

Puck parked next to his sister's bike, she had waited for him and was leaning casually against it when Puck pulled up. Puck smirked at her and hefted his bag out of the car and slammed the door behind him, everyone was looking at them. Puck offered his sister his fist and the girl bumped it with a similar smirk on her face.

_3 o'clock_, Rachel rarely spoke in his mind in public so he looked to his 3 and back to his sister with bored eyes, Rachel wiggled her eyebrows at her brother and Puck rose his once before winking at her.

_Chick totally beats Angela Porter to the ground with her hotness._ Rachel nodded and tucked her helmet under her arm. Then the twins swaggered to the main doors of the school together, taking note of which girls looked at them, and inwardly sniggering at the boys who eyed Rachel.

Puck could understand why the population of McKinley was starring at them, Noah had cut his hawk the night before after a comment from his sister and spiked it up this morning to boot. The well muscled boy wore a pair of dark wash jeans that made him feel good about himself and a plain black tee shirt under his worn leather jacket, his favorite faded blue chucks on his feet and a grin on his face. His sister was wearing black skinny jeans with a grey tank top under her bike jacket and her favorite pair of leather biker boots on her feet over her jeans almost reaching her knees. She had done what curl thing to her hair that girls loved to do and wore dark eye makeup and the same grin he wore donned her face. They looked sexy and they knew it.

It was time for the Corcoran take over; this place wouldn't know what hit them.

**AN: Yes I did just have Puck quote Sexy and I know it! Anyway, thank you so much for the overwhelmingly positive response! It makes me so happy to be received so well. I'm still really new to writing fanfiction, this is only my second, and just wow, thank you so much. The rest of the Gleeks will be introduced in the next chapter, which will be posted sometime in the next couple days as I'm writing another fic too and that needs to be updated first. So there hasn't been a lot of action yet, but really I just want to establish the world first, things will pick up soon. To frustratedwriter13, you asked if I could make it more clear why Rachel is the future Alpha, well in my head, all werewolves are born with a certain potential, and that's just the way it is, like some people are born genius's, well Rachel's wolf has practically unlimited potential if she just let lose, she is actually making herself weaker by restraining it. I hope that helped with your confusion. Reviews are like candy and make my day. Ninja out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So there is a little bit of Finn bashing in this story, but he is the anti-faberry lord of douchery. I really don't like Finn, but besides Shuester, and no one pays attention to him anyway, he's the only character that I don't like. Other than pretty much all the noobs in season 3. Can just take a moment to say that Joe needs to leave Quinn alone, dude needs to leave before Rachel shoots him in the dread locks. And to MajorRead619, yes if bitten by one of the wolves they will change, as long as they don't die first. *this may come into play later in the fic* Ninja out.**

"The twins are here San." Santana had been arranging her locker when her mate had walked up behind her. Of course she had known that they had arrived, she had sensed the more powerful Lycan's the second they hit campus grounds. Santana was used to being the only mythical on campus, but now there were bigger dogs around, it irked her that this was no longer her territory, now it was Rachel's and all she had had to do was walk in.

"Are they making any trouble yet?" The darker girl knew that logically they had only been on campus for about five minutes, but she also knew her cousins.

"Not yet, I was in the parking lot with Quinn when they pulled up. Her face looked like it wanted to explode. I saw them go into the office to talk to the office lady." Santana smirked, Brittany had told her about the run in her friend had had with her cousin the day before, she almost wanted to tell Rachel to back off, Quinn was her friend and Rachel had a reputation for moving through girls quickly, almost as fast a Puck did and he went through more girls then pairs of underwear in a week.

"Hey San." Rachel and Puck were coming down the hall and stopped at the lockers just across from the two girls.

"Rach, Puck, how did the strut down the hall go?" It was no secret that her family was a good looking bunch and Santana had been know to strut too, she wanted to know where the new wolves on the block stood.

"Well there was this really tall guy who looked like he really needed to fart, and a flamboyant boy who admired my shoes for longer than necessary, but mostly everyone got out of the way and looked like they were seeing god or something." Rachel said as she shoved her bag into her new locker after putting her helmet in the bottom and sticking a pencil behind her ear. "No one threw any underwear at us though, but the days just started so we have time for that later." Puck and Rachel bumped fists, then Puck was looking over his sisters head and smirked.

"Tall, dark, and constipated is in route to us. This should be fun." Puck knew and accepted his sister's preference for the ladies, but also knew the girl to flirt with boys just to be mean or to get something out of it. It wasn't a trait he liked, as he had been manipulated by girls before and knew what it felt like, but at the same time it was always fun to watch her sister work when he knew that no guy stood a chance with her. Rachel smirked and fluffed out her hair before straitening her jacket, she had unzipped it after getting off her bike so her grey tank top, and cleavage, showed through. Puck looked over at Santana smirking, but she seemed focused on the tall boy approaching them.

"Hi, I'm Finn." Dude was wicked tall in Puck opinion, if he had stepped any closer to Rachel she would have had to crane her head back to look up at him, it was a little awkward. Rachel just stayed silent and leaned up against her closed locker with her arms crossed under her chest, making her cleavage slightly more pronounced. "Um, your new aren't you, Rachel Corcoran?"

"Yep." Puck knew this trick, let the boy talk around himself, make him feel like he was getting somewhere, then trip him.

"Well, um, I'm the Quarterback of the football team, and co-captain of the glee club here." The boy looked proud of himself and had shoved his hands deep in his pockets, he seemed to think he was the shit at this place; Rachel couldn't resist knocking this loser down a peg, or five. "Do you need help finding your classes? I could show you around or something. Then maybe we could have lunch together, what do you think?" Rachel looked up at her brother for a second, his bored face barely holding and mirth showing in his eyes. Santana was frowning at the giant boy though and Brittany looked slightly confused. She would figure it out later.

"You know, that would be a great idea." Rachel reached out and touched the boys chest, and lowered her voice to make it slightly husky, she knew how boys reacted to it. The she shoved the boy away from her, hard. "If you weren't _so_, not my type. If you'll excuse me." Then Rachel was strutting down the hall, one hand in her pocket, and the other holding her class list. Puck clapped the boy on the shoulder, as the confused boy rubbed the spot that his sister had jabbed.

"Nice try dude, but it's not going to happen." Puck barked out on loud laugh and was then walking after his sister, catching her easily and the two fist bumped with a smirk.

"What the hell Finn?" Finn hadn't even noticed that Santana and Brittany where there, he was just trying to get his breathing back under control again, but Santana looked more than a little pissed. "What the hell was that Finn? What about Quinn? You know your girlfriend."

"I was just trying to be nice to the new girl." Finn had the constipated look on his face again that he must have thought looked cute.

"Yeah, nicely trying to get into my cousins pants while having Quinn wait on the side." Santana huffed and crossed her arms, Rachel hadn't know that the boy was taken, but she had just seriously put thoughts in his head on purpose, while totally funny, not cool for her best friend. "You don't have a chance with her, go find Quinn Finnept, she's the only one who'll put up with you." Then Santana was taking Brittany's hand and the two went in the direction of their first class.

* * *

"Look what we have hear boys, fresh meat." A large boy in a letterman's jacket was blocking the hall followed by 4 other large boys in letterman's jackets, each holding a large slushy.

"By the looks of you, you don't seem to care much about freshness. You'll eat anything, won't you?" Rachel recognized a hazing when she saw one, this was obviously the group of top dogs, and they just needed to be put in their place with a solid swat on the nose. Rachel wondered if there was a newspaper nearby. "How many of those do you drink in a day? You do know why they call them slushy's right?"

"Oh these aren't for drinking, or for us." Then the boy lifted his slushy cup up and Rachel just knew what was about to happen, and this was her favorite jacket. Rachel reached up with the boy and flipped the cup back on the boy covering his front in a blue syrupy mess and a dumbstruck look on his face.

"You think I'm a moron? You think I'm just going to let you dump that shit all over me?"

"Any of you oafs ever try that again and you get more than that, understand." One of the other boys dropped his cup and just walked off; the others decided that revenge was a better idea. Two of them put themselves on either side of Rachel and cocked an arm back to throw instead of the dumping technique that their leader had tried; Rachel just took a fast step back and watched as the two drenched each other, each seeing what was about to happen but to slow to stop it. The other went after Noah, Puck just knocked the cup out the boys hand and shoved him back, making the boy slip in a puddle of blue mess and making it look like he had shit himself. Rachel and Puck just bumped fists again and walked off; Rachel giving a little finger wave behind her to the boys, not even looking back at them.

* * *

"So a little birdie told me that you moved here from New York City." The Flamboyant boy who had admired her boots earlier that morning had sat next to her in her first class, that she did not share with her brother. Math had never been his thing. Rachel just looked at him and raised an eye brow. "The same little birdie told me what happened with those jocks from the football team this morning."

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Kurt Hummel, the pleasure is all yours." One of his perfectly plucked eye brows rose as if to challenge what he had said, but Rachel just smirked, she liked his confidence, and how obviously fabulous he was. "So, you simply must tell me about why someone would move away from the bright lights of the city to the absolute darkness that is Lima. And just who was the beef cake you were with this morning; the boy with the Mohawk and lumberjack arms?"

"The one with lumberjack arms is my twin brother Noah. I'm Rachel by the way." Rachel wanted to laugh; she couldn't wait to introduce her brother to her new little friend. "And my family moved out here to be closer to my Mom's sister's family after my Dad had an accident and passed." The boy softened immediately and put one hand over his heart and reached out to put the other on Rachel's shoulder.

"My mom passed when I was 7, I'm still not over it." Kurt took a deep breath then brushed a hand under his eyes as if to wipe tears away. Then he was back in gossip mode. "So you have family around, anyone I may know?"

"Probably, you do know Santana Lopez don't you?" Kurt's eyes widened in what looked like fear, and Rachel just smiled. "She's my cousin."

"Oh my god, I have heard stories about you then. Are you the cousin that spent that night in jail after getting busted at a fight club?" It seemed everyone knew that story, so Rachel just nodded, she wondered if that was the only story they had. "Are you also the cousin who snuck into New York Fashion week and was caught sleeping with the models before the show and stole some of the items?"

"It was only one bag, and it was only four girls. That one was my idea, my brother came along of course, thanked me for it later too." Rachel was smiling evilly; she didn't say that it was four girls each, and that she still had all their numbers.

"Do you still have the bag?" Kurt was practically drooling on himself.

"Of course I do, it's a memento of my success."

"Okay, I officially love you. The only way you could be better was if you have a story about Broadway." Kurt's eyes blazed for a second before focusing back on the new girl that he was considering turning straight for. "Do you, have a story about Broadway?"

"Oh a few, what self respecting New Yorker hasn't snuck backstage at least once? I have a poster sighed by the cast of Spring Awakening, Lea Michele is a goddess, and Jonathon Groff spent the whole time hitting on my brother, now that was a good time." Neither of the twins had gotten to sleep with any of the cast, but they each got a poster and no one had called security, so it was still a win in Rachel's book.

"Okay, my hero. You have to have lunch with me today; I'll introduce you to all the Glee kids. You don't happen to sing do you?"

"No, not really." The bell rang then and after consulting her schedule and finding that Kurt did not share her next class, he reluctantly left her before she could say anything else. In truth Rachel knew she could sing very well, but her singing had been something that she had shared with her father, and now, just like a lot of other things in her life, she just didn't see the point in continuing on with it without him.

Her next class found Rachel sharing a bench with Sam Evans, the boy she had met at the comic book store with the huge lips. The two talked some more and Rachel learned that Sam was an aspiring Quarterback, and that there was a signup sheet for try outs in the lunch room with tryout scheduled for that day after school. Sam tells her how he heard out the confrontation with some of the football team and laughed at what they would do when they saw the girl trying out to be on the same team as them. Rachel invited Sam to have lunch with her and promised to introduce the boy to Noah. Then the two talked comics until the class let out.

In her third class, Rachel sat in the back and a quiet looking Asian boy sat down next to her, only nodding his head in her direction to show he saw her. Rachel decided she liked this boy, extending a hand in friendship without all the silliness, and Rachel just relaxed in that class, putting her feet up on the desk and leaning back with her hands behind her head as her history teacher droned on and on about what would happen in the class that year. Kurt met Rachel in the hall outside her classroom, though it must have been a coincidence and not that he was stalking her, cause that would just be weird.

"I see you meet Mike." Kurt said instead of a greeting as he looked at the Asian boy behind Rachel.

"Yeah, we had a nice conversation, didn't we Mikey." The boy laughed and shook his head as he got in front of to two and walked off towards where Rachel knew the cafeteria to be.

"He's one of the best dancers we have in Glee, along with Brittany Pierce. Have you met her yet?"

"Oh yeah, the first day we moved here my family had dinner over and Santana's and Brittany was there." Rachel couldn't help but notice the gleam in the boy's eyes, he must have thought it funny or that I may not know that they were obviously together. Let the boy think what he wants. The two made their way to the cafeteria and just as they were about to head in, Puck called out to his sister.

"Hey Rach, hold up." Noah was walking down the hall with a boy in a wheel chair rolling next to him, the wheel chair bound boy eyed Rachel for a second, then seemed to remember that the girls brother was right next to him and just smiled at her. "This is Artie he's going to help me out in science, as long as I let him sit with me at lunch. So you heard anything about when Football tryouts are?"

"Well nice to meet you Artie, good luck with him. Yeah, there's a signup sheet in here. You remember I told you about that guy I met at the comic book store, well turns out he was the JV starting QB at his old school and brought his team a victory at their regional's, we would have played against him in nations if he hadn't dislocated his shoulder. You remember Tennessee prep."

"They were a good team. Sweet, dude sounds awesome." Puck just then noticed that Kurt was staring at him, eyeing the boy as if he were a piece of meat. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Kurt, he insisted that I have lunch with him, I invited Sam too, so you should sit with us." Rachel enjoyed the slightly uncomfortable look on her brother's face; he was all for ladies loving on other ladies, but when dudes hit on him it still unsettled him a little.

"Um, sure, yeah sounds good, nice to meet you Kurt."

"Likewise." When Puck walked forward with Artie by his side, Kurt looked at Rachel and silently jumped up in the air once before mouthing, 'Oh my god, thank you.' Rachel just laughed and grabbed the boys elbow.

"I signed your name for you Rach." Puck had spotted the signup sheet first and signed both names before returning to his sister in the food line, glaring at anyone who dare say anything about cutting in line. Rachel smiled her thanks and the twins followed after Kurt and Artie, who seemed to be in the Glee club too.

"So everyone, this is Rachel, and Puck Corcoran, they just transferred in from New York. And yes they are those cousins of Santana's that we have all heard about." There was a group of three that was already at the table and just accepted it, though one girls jaw dropped slightly. "Rachel, Puck, this is Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel you've met Mike already." Tina was a Goth looking Asian girl sitting next Mike and smiling politely at the twins, though her eyes shifted quickly from on twin to the other as if sure that they would attack and wasn't sure which of the two was going to pounce first. Mercedes was a bigger, dark skinned girl, who was looking at Rachel with slightly narrowed eyes as if Rachel was going to steal something from her if she looked away. Mike just smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Rachel said, and Puck just nodded at everyone.

"Hey Rachel, sorry I'm late I had to stay behind to talk to my English teacher about my dyslexia, they have to know about stuff like that." Sam sat down in the empty seat next to Rachel and smiled at the new people around him, completely at ease. Then he looked across Rachel to Noah. "Hey, I'm Sam; Rachel told me your old school beat mine at the football nationals last year when I was out. Noah right, you're Rachel's brother?"

"Everyone calls me Puck, nice to meet you bro, we should scrimmage together in tryouts today, Rach told me you've got a good arm."

"You guys should know that the football team here sucks, even if you two are as good as all that, it takes more than two guys to make a winning team." Mercedes said, Rachel could hear the soulful quality in the girl's voice immediately, and knew the other girl would be a good singer.

"Actually I play football too; we're all trying out after school today." Mercedes just looked at Rachel as if she was crazy, Mercedes had known the girl for all of five minutes, but she was so tiny, like fun size snack bar small. No way the girl lived through the day if she were to play football.

"Oh cool, I'm on the team already." Mike had spoken up and was practically bouncing in his seat. "I mean, there's a new coach this year that's insisting everyone re tryout but the old coach was terrible and I'm so glad he's gone, maybe we can even win a game or two this year."

"But, you're so tiny Rachel, aren't you worried about getting hurt out there with guys that are twice your size?" Tina had a concerned look on her face as she spoke up, as if to say that surly this new girl knew how small she was and wasn't just crazy.

"I know I'm pretty small, but I'm fast, and I have moves that you wouldn't believe. No one touches me on the field, right brother."

"That's right, Rachel like a freaking mouse that someone dunked in grease or something." The twins bumped fists and smirked at each other, Sam just smiled, he liked the twins, they seemed cool to him, and he knew not to underestimate small players, sure if they ever did get hit, they usually got hurt worse than the bigger ones, but that was only if they ever got hit.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, quick thing, I really don't understand football or if the numbers I put down were impossibly good, or terrible, please pretend that they are pretty good. And if you know anything about football, please don't be mad at me, I tried looking it up, it was all really confusing. Let me know what you think, reviews are brain food. On to the story.**

"Oh god no." Santana was sitting between her two best friends in Spanish class, the last class of the day, when the twins walked in, together. "Oh, please let me be dreaming."

"Sanny!" Rachel and Puck said in unison, Rachel throwing her arms out in front of her, as if to chase the girl down and hug her, and Puck just smirked, looking from Santana, to Brittany, to Quinn, then to the two empty seats behind them. Santana dropped her head down onto her desk and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, the twins would be gone, there was no way she was sharing a class with both of them at the same time, it just wasn't good for her sanity. Taking another deep breath, Santana lifted her head and opened her eyes, they were gone, _thank you Jesus_, "Hey, San." Santana jumped as she turned around.

"Transfer out of this class; transfer, right fucking now." Rachel just smiled wider, as Puck eyed Quinn with a leer.

"Come on San, you know that I wouldn't do that and deny you the chance to spend time with family." Then Rachel was looking over at Brittany and her smiled changed from mischievous to genuine. "Hey Brittany how are you?"

"I'm great Rachel, thanks for asking. Have you collected any panties yet?" Santana couldn't help but smile at her mate, at the genuine way she asked the question, as if she really expected girls to do that.

"A few looked like the wanted to, a few guys tried giving me some but boys underwear is gross." Brittany just nodded, agreeing, she had a brother, she knew things. "But the days not over yet, we still have football tryouts before the days over. What do you think San, any lose cheerleaders you recommend?" Rachel was eyeing Quinn now too, seeing the cheerleading uniform, and tilting her head slightly to get a better view of the girls long, soft looking legs.

"Don't be a perv, Rach." Santana just sighed, this class was happening unless she was the one to transfer out, and she was mostly here just to help Brit. When she had signed up for the class, the principal had called her down to his office and asked her if she really needed to take a Spanish class, Santana had yelled at the man and called him a racist, no way was she backing out of it now. "Quinn, you met Rachel yesterday, but this is Puck. He's grosser than she is, I wouldn't waste any time on either of them." But Quinn had turned and was looking at Rachel as if she was going to grow wings and fly away.

"You can't join the football team, you're tiny!"

"I wish everyone would stop calling me tiny. Yes, I get it, I'm short. Stop calling so much attention to it." Rachel heaved a big sigh, and ran a hand through her hair. "I played back at my old school and those guys where much bigger, meaner, and probably better at the game than the guys you have here. Don't judge a person's ability to play a game based on one thing, it's not cool." Rant finished, Rachel sat back in her chair and crossed her arms under her chest, scowling slightly at Quinn. Puck was trying admirably to hold back his laughter, but failed and barked out a few loud laughs as he patted his sister on the shoulder.

"It's okay Tiny; you just wait until later when we're on the field." He then mock punched her on the cheek as she glared at him. "You'll show them."

* * *

Rachel knew as soon as she laid eyes on the new coach that she would get to try out. It had been up in the air until she could speak to the person in charge, not a lot of coaches would want a 5 foot nothing girl on their team. But the new coach was a woman, it was basically a given that she would allow it, all Rachel had to do now was pull out a great tryout.

"Are you Coach Beiste?" The woman was sitting in her office in the boys locker room, she just eyed the girl for a second before speaking.

"You're not Rachel Corcoran are you?" The Coach held up the signup sheet and Rachel saw her name immediately, her brother had drawn a little star next to her name, it was something Rachel had used to do a kid, she would need to have words with her brother later.

"Yeah, I am." The woman eyed Rachel again, as if to say, well explain to me why I should let you try out. So she did. "I played at my old school in New York, we were a division 2 school and I scored 56 touchdowns and ran over 1500 yards in my sophomore year. You can call my old coach if you want, I can give you his number. You really want me on your team Coach, I'm good, let me show you."

"You got it kid. All I really wanted to hear was you asking for a chance and it was yours, but if those numbers are right, you might as well just take a jersey now." The woman laughed a full belly laugh that made Rachel smile. "Let's see what you got."

After finding equipment small enough for her and suiting up, the Corcoran twins, along with Sam made their way out onto the field. Mike waved happily at them as he stretched out his legs. Rachel spotted the tall boy, Flint, from earlier that morning, he looked confused for a second before making his way over to the new recruits.

"Hey there Rachel, did you come to cheer me on? Why are you wearing that?" Rachel suddenly remembered that the boy had said he was the quarterback, oh well.

"Actually I'm here to try out Flint, and you are about to get schooled. So why don't you just take a seat on the bench while the big kids show you how it's done." Puck laughed heartily at that, and Sam smiled. As far as the blonde boy had heard, Finn Hudson had never thrown a touchdown pass in his life, and that he couldn't hit the broad side of a barn to save his life, Sam on the other hand, had thrown 3 perfect games the year before, and his team was undefeated until the national level. The three just walked past the confused boy, continuing their way out to the field and began stretching.

"It's Finn." But no one heard him.

Coach Beiste called the hopefuls to attention, made her clichéd speech about how Football wasn't just a game and that she would not have any slackers on her team. After that was over, the team was told they were going to start out with a run, just to warm up, four miles. Everyone started out strong, they used the track, and one mile was four laps around, but around lap six people started slowing down, started falling down. Not many of the players who had been on the team before had even been made to run so much at one time. By lap 10, Beiste was yelling at people who had sat down to leave if they weren't going to run, by lap13 one of the bigger guys had puked, and after three people slipped and fell in it, all four went home.

After the running was over, and the people who wanted to leave had, the coach called out positions and divided the players into scrimmage teams. There was only one full defensive team, but two offensive teams, so the coach let the team that looked to be suffering the most from the run sit out while 'the real men' showed then what football looked like.

Sam was in the QB position with Rachel and Puck lined up in the halfback and fullback positions, and Mike had taken the wide receiver position. The five boys Rachel and Puck had 'fought' with that morning made up the defensive line. The leader that Rachel had slushied, whose name was Karofsky, looked like he was out of Rachel's blood, Rachel just smirked at him. Let the boy try.

* * *

Santana knew Quinn was watching the football tryout, she was trying to be subtle about it, but Santana was watching them too and Quinn stood in front of her on the sidelines. Cheerios practice was always at the same time as football practice. And when Tanaka had been Coach, the Cheerios practiced until long after the football team had left. But now that the boys, and Rachel, had the new Lady Coach, that was bound to change. Cheerios practice had ended, and the boys, and Rachel, where still scrimmaging. Santana and Brittany had decided to stay behind to see if Rachel and Puck would make the team, Quinn had road in with them to school that morning and now had to stay, so she was pretending to read.

There was no doubt that her cousins were good, Rachel was fast, and she hadn't been hit once in the hours that the tryouts ran. Santana also saw that Puck was near as fast as Rachel was, and had only let four guys through. Rachel had been right to saw that she had moves, girl could jump.

They were on the last play of the day, the blonde boy who was bound to take Finn's place as the new quarterback, passed the ball off the Rachel, and they were off. One of the defensive players had taken off before the ball had even been put in Rachel's hands. Rachel was at the 50 yard line when a player took down Puck, they were closing in on Rachel at the 15 and one of the boys had managed to get in front of her. Santana almost couldn't look, this was it, they were going to have to find a giant spatula to scrap Rachel off the field. The boy in front of her crouched down low, getting on her level, but then Rachel just poured on the speed, did she think they were playing chicken now or something.

Santana saw, Quinn wasn't even trying to be subtle about watching now, and Brittany's hold on Santana's arm hurt a little, then Rachel did something crazy. Rachel jumped at the last second and stepped off the boys shoulder pad and flipped over him and into the end zone. _Freaking front flipped into the freaking end zone!_ Santana couldn't stop it when she screamed and jumped up into the air with a loud "YES!"

Everyone was looking at her now, Brittany was giggling at her side, looking up at her mate happily. Santana just waved and sat back down.

"THANK YOU!" Rachel had screamed back then, Santana could see the giant smile on the girls face, and when her cousin curtsied to the stands Santana broke out laughing. Then Puck was rushing his sister and spun the girl around in the air, yelling about how awesome that had been; after putting the girl down the two started moon walking in the end zone.

Santana looked over at the new Coach, even before that the coach would have put Rachel on the team, now she would just been an idiot if she didn't.

* * *

Puck and Rachel met Santana, Brittany, and Quinn in the parking lot after cleaning up and getting their things. The twins, still high off the energy of the field, were yelling and jumping into each other, pushing each other around with goofy smiles on their faces. Puck saw the girls first and messed with his sister's still wet hair.

"Hottie at 12 o'clock." Rachel looked forward and was instantly fixing her hair, running her fingers through it and then putting it into a low ponytail.

"So I'm guessing you guys made the team." Quinn was talking to them; Rachel didn't know how to handle it for a second. She was a badass that had just done a flip to score a touchdown, she could talk to a girl.

"Lists not posted until tomorrow, but I'd say the outlook is clear. Did you guys stay just to watch?" Rachel was still looking at Quinn, silently asking if she had staid to watch her.

"My boyfriend was quarterback last year, wanted to stay to cheer him on." Rachel made a face, the old quarterback had been Flint, and he was gross, and had hit on her that morning. Why would someone as gorgeous as Quinn be with a boy like that?

"You mean Flint? Dude is not the best at walking and talking at the same time, how he managed to be a quarterback is beyond me." Santana laughed, before Quinn shot her a look and stopped instantly.

"His name is Finn, and just because that Sam boy is better doesn't mean that Finn was bad." Of course Quinn knew her boyfriend was bad, but she would never admit it to a person with as much ego as Rachel Corcoran.

"No, I'm pretty sure dude was worse than bad. I would have thought you cheerleaders would have been able to smell how much he stunk up the field." Puck said and the twins fist bumped again as Rachel tried to hold back a smile. "Rach, we've got to get home, mom has texted me like 10 times just asking why either of us won't pick up the phone."

"Right, I just turned my phone off before tryouts. Probably would have been smarter to call." Rachel reached into her pocket and pulled out the slim phone and looked at it as if it was a bomb about to explode. "Well ladies, must be off before the parental unit sends the cops out to look for us. San, don't tell Aunt Maria or Uncle Mario about the tryout, I want to tell mom first and let her call to gloat about how awesome her kids are."

"Yeah fine, she should get to do that at least once in her life." The twins laughed along with Santana at the friendly dig before walking off. Noah got into his mustang while Rachel mounted her bike and put on her helmet. Noah drove off while Rachel revved the bike to life.

"See you tomorrow." Then Rachel flipped the visor down and sped off, Santana knew she was intent on passing her brother, everything was a competition with those two.

"Do they not have a dad?" It was Brittany that had asked, but Quinn had noticed that their dad hadn't been included before either. "He wasn't at the family dinner on Saturday when they came over, and he wasn't around when we went over to their house on Sunday either."

"No Brit, their dad died back in June." Santana suddenly looked sad, but like her anger at something was battling her sadness, Quinn didn't know what to make of that. "Remember when I went up to New York for the weekend, I went to his funeral."

"What happened to him?" Brittany was almost too innocent sometimes, and Santana didn't know how to describe what had really happened, and she knew she couldn't with Quinn right there anyway. So instead she just went with the line that the rest of them where pushing in public.

"He was cheating on my Aunt Shelby, with someone from a family that doesn't like my family very much, and when this other family found out, one of the crazy ones," Santana paused, this was more than she had planned to say, but she just didn't have it in her to lie to Brittany. "One of the crazy ones killed him."

Quinn just looked at Santana for a second, their father had been murdered. Quinn didn't even get along with her father but she knew that she would be wrecked right now if her father had been killed only months before. She suddenly had a new respect for the cocky, obnoxious, beautiful Corcoran twins. What it must be like for them, she couldn't even begin to understand. But she knew she wanted to.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So this chapter just sort of slipped out of my brain in the early hours this morning and didn't let me go to sleep until it was written. It's darker in the beginning so please be warned that if you don't like blood maybe skip until the break; there will be darker portions to this story that has mostly been playful so far, this has only been the beginning. The Faberry does start here, and will be building in the next few chapters, but they really don't know each other at this point and it wouldn't be realistic to just have Quinn suddenly love this girl she doesn't even know even if she does feel a pull towards her, Rachel is the exception as she is a werewolf and love at first wolf sight is a thing. I wasn't going to post this chapter so soon after my double update but there has been such a huge and positive response that I wanted to do something for all you guys that read my stuff. Enjoy, and as always I love hearing from you guys so please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Rachel was screaming and snarling, she felt her small bones grinding and breaking, she felt her muscles pulling so far from her small body that she thought they may rip. Hair was bursting through her delicate skin like burning needles, and a tail shot out of her back as she fell to the ground, a howl where her scream should have been. Rachel tried to catch her breath, but couldn't, she opened her eyes and found herself looking down on the wolves of her mother and father, each of them looking up at her with wide, frightened eyes. And Noah, her big brother, looked at her and screamed, running into the house to get away from her. Then there was something pushing at her consciousness, something angry and mean, something hungry.

Rachel felt her new body running, leaping and bounding through the woods that connected to her back yard, she let her mind relax and just enjoy it, she hadn't expected to change yet. It was unheard of for an eight year old to change, but she had. Then a smell filled her nose, a warm hearty smell, Rachel knew there where humans around, and her body took her in the direction of them, following the smell that made her brain swim with want. It was too late when she put it together.

The taste of blood filled her mouth for the first time, it was a woman, and she was screaming. Rachel's wolf relished the woman's pain, it made the blood pump faster, made the meat taste better in her jaws. Rachel was screaming in her mind, thrashing around, trying to gain some kind of control of her body, to let the woman go. Then the woman stopped moving, and soon after she stopped breathing. Rachel's wolf moved on then, wasn't as fun when they stopped moving.

A group of men found Rachel then, found her with blood dripping down her snout and chunks of flesh hanging from her monstrous teeth. There were five of them; they had come towards the screams of the now dead woman. They were young, healthy looking men, the wolf was pleased more had come so soon and attacked. Ripping the throat out of the first and watching as he fell, clutching his neck as he grew ever paler, jumping at another trying to run, landing on his back, Rachel heard the crunch and saw the man's head turned at an angle that couldn't be achieved normally. Two of the others had golf clubs, and the last was shaking as he tried to point his gun at the beast. The golf clubs came down on Rachel from opposite sides, hitting her along her spine, a normal wolf wound have been downed then, at their mercy, Rachel was no normal wolf, and the blows only made her angrier.

Inside, Rachel was screaming for her mommy and daddy to come, to find her, to stop her before she hurt anyone else. She was too young for this; her mommy had never had time to prepare her for this. Rachel hadn't yet been taught how to control this. Rachel felt warm blood in her mouth again, another man taken by Rachel's insatiable hunger for blood. Rachel felt soft flesh and bone crunching in her mouth, she had taken a leg just for the hell of it, the man now screaming in terror, Rachel taking a sick pleasure in it while chomping down on the side of his head.

Shots rang out, three in quick succession, she took a bullet to her right back leg and two in right front leg, Rachel fell then, but only for a second, only long enough for the man holding the gun to get close and check if she were dead, when he did, it was over. A new smell willed the giant monster to turn around, it was familiar, and Rachel stopped screaming for a second, she knew immediately her mommy and daddy had finally found her, but looking around at the six fresh bodies surrounding her, she didn't know if she wanted to be found, she didn't know if her mommy and daddy would be okay if they fought with her, if they tried to stop her wolf.

It wasn't just her mommy and daddy, her aunt and grandparents had come to, even her human uncle had come, he was carrying what looked like a rifle. Rachel go the her feet, the bullets in her side feel to the ground as they were pushed out of her body, the wounds closing slowly. Rachel was happy her family was there, she wanted to call out to them, but her wolf was infuriated. Another Alpha was in her presence and had brought their pack, even a human, it made the wolf even angrier to see the pathetic creature pointing that weapon at her. So she attacked with a raging snarl.

* * *

Rachel opened her eyes with a start; her mother was calling out her, Noah hands were on her shoulders keeping her pressed to her bed, she realized she had been struggling and stopped moving instantly. She took a few deep breaths, forcing herself to calm, she felt the grinding of bones as they became smaller, and the condensing of muscles as they righted themselves for her smaller body. This hadn't been the first time she had started the change in her sleep, and she doubted it would be the last. Looking at Noah, who was still pressing down on her she nodded. Her mother was by her side in an instant.

"I'm sorry." Rachel's voice was so small, smaller than Puck liked. Puck saw his sisters eyes dash over to the tranquilizer gun that now lay forgotten on the floor, his mother had run to get it, had almost had to use it. They all knew what could happen if Rachel made the full change in her sleep, knew what could happen if the wolf living inside his small sister had free reign of her body.

"Oh Rachel it's okay, it's not your fault." Shelby hated that she had to keep a gun in the house, there hadn't been one when she had been a young pup, but her children where so much stronger than her. She hated that she needed it. "Were you having a nightmare?"

"About the first time." Rachel nodded.

Shelby remembered it well. Remembered how her beautiful little girl had come out to see them off on the first full moon after her eighth birthday, how she had started screaming as the moon rose, and the first time Shelby had seen the monster lurking inside her small daughter.

It had been unheard of for a child to turn so young. No one even thought to start preparing their children for it until they were at least ten, the change usually came on with the start of puberty. Shelby had been frozen by it, by the power radiating off it, hadn't thought to move until after it had run off. After gathering the pack, they had gone after her, no child should be out in the woods alone, and then they had heard Rachel's screams in their minds. Of course the girl hadn't known she was doing it, but upon hearing it, they knew they might not be enough and Maria peeled off from the pack to find her human mate.

Finding Rachel among the pile of blood and torn flesh, among the bodies of freshly dead humans was something Shelby will never forget. And the eyes of the wolf as it saw the approaching pack, looking at them as if they were bugs on the floor, small and annoying all that was needed was its foot to stomp them out of existence.

"I need to go for a run." Rachel was up and needed to move, needed to get out and not remember that night, or any of the other nights like it. Her mother nodded, Rachel always went for a run after a nightmare, Noah always lagging behind, but still with her.

"Then let's go for a run." Rachel smiled at her brother; he would always be there for her, even if she scared him, even if one day it might kill him.

Rachel and Noah made the change and bounded off into the woods, it wasn't even light out yet and the pair had plenty of time before they had to be at school. They headed in the direction of a kids Play Park that they knew to be nearby, it was a good two miles but they made the run fast, almost too fast for Rachel's liking. Skidding to a stop, Rachel caught a scent, the same scent she had smelled her first day in Lima, then she saw the source sitting on a swing. Quinn Fabray was her mate, she knew it instantly with her wolf eyes. She took a step forward, wanting to expose herself, then Noah was blocking the way with his body.

_You can't go out there Rach, she'll see you._

_She's my mate Noah, I need her to see me._ Rachel didn't understand why Noah was blocking her; this was her mate, her one person in the world she could share her whole self with.

_She doesn't even like you as a person. What makes you think she'd be okay with this you?_ It felt wrong to say, but it had needed to be said, if she changed in front of the girl and was rejected, it would set her off into a rage. Quinn would be hurt.

_Then I won't change, just let me see it she accepts this me, please Noah._ Rachel never begged for anything, now she was begging him. He stepped aside.

_I'll be right here, I'm coming in if anything goes wrong._ Rachel nodded to the terms, she just needed Quinn, she had never needed anything as much in her life. _ I mean it Rachel, you even sneeze too hard and I come running._ Rachel snorted and rolled her wolf eyes. _Okay, you go get her. You look great, by the way._ Shaking her giant head, Rachel purposefully stepped on a twig, snapping it.

* * *

Quinn had gone for a run, she liked her early morning runs, and she was proud that she ran five miles every day before school. Today she stopped at an old abandoned park that she had used to come to as a child, feeling nostalgic. She had only been sitting there for a few minutes when she heard a twig snap and wiped her head towards the sound. Then a giant head was coming through the brush, Quinn wanted to stand and run, but she was frozen. The body that followed was larger than she thought a wolf's body should be. The head if this monster could have easily rested on her shoulder. The wolf moved slowly, as if afraid of her, the wolf was a dark chocolate brown with eyes of the same color that looked into her own eyes with unnatural intelligence.

"Wow, big Wolfie. Nice Wolfie, you stay back, stay." Quinn was talking as if to a dog, but the massive wolf listened to her and stopped its movements. Confused, Quinn tried another command, just to test this. "Sit." The wolf's massive butt plopped down in the dirt and it began to wag its tail. "Can you, can you understand me?"

The wolf looked at her and cocked its head to one side, blinking its huge brown eyes, all the time wagging its tail. Rachel wanted Quinn to know she wouldn't hurt her, wanted her to know she could trust her, even in a form which should scare her.

"Of course you can't understand me; you're just a dumb wolf." Rachel gave a small growled bark while tilting her ears back, wanting to show her disapproval. She was on the honor roll thank you very much. "Okay, you don't like being called dumb, got it." Rachel wagged her tail again, perked up her ears, and opened her mouth to let her tongue hang out to one side while giving a wolfish smile.

"What do you want from me?" Quinn looked around her, found a stick and waved it in the air a few times. "You want the stick; want to fetch the stick while I run away." Quinn kept her tone happy; she had read somewhere that with animals it was all about the tone and not so much what you really said. "Okay, you get the stick." Rachel watched the stick sail off into the woods, but didn't move, she wanted to laugh at the girl, really? Fetch? Rachel snorted out a laugh and Quinn frowned at the wolf, feeling like it was making fun of her.

"Okay, so you don't want to play fetch. What is it that you want?" Quinn needed to get home at some point, and even if she had a feeling that the wolf wouldn't hurt her if she turned around and just left, she wasn't comfortable with the idea, this thing was massive.

Then the wolf was inching towards her, inching around while still sitting, looking like it wanted to stand, to get up and do whatever it wanted to do, but Quinn had told it to sit, so sit it did. Ever closer the wolf inched, wagging its tail, mouth hanging open in a wolfish smile, tongue lolling out to one side. Then Quinn seemed to get it, it wanted her. Taking a tentative step forward, the wolf stopped moving, cocking its head to one side and blinking at her, she took another step and the wolf got so excited it stood up and shuffled its massive back feet around for a second before sitting back down, remembering Quinn's command. Quinn smiled at the beast as it wagged its tail, causing clouds of dirt to puff up.

"You just want a friend, huh." Quinn took another step, reaching her hand out, then the wolf pushed its head into her hand keeping eye contact with Quinn the whole time. "You really aren't that scary up close, just a big old teddy bear, aren't you." The wolf snorted again and Quinn smiled, this was just like the puppy Brittany had had when they were six, only giant sized.

The wolf stood then, keeping eye contact with Quinn, stepping close to her then pushed its massive weight onto its hind legs, Quinn's eyes got slightly big as the wolf put its front paws on her shoulders, not putting any weight on her, just resting them, the wolf stalled for a second as if waiting for Quinn to run, but she didn't, she felt safe with the wolf this close to her, safer than she felt almost anywhere else she could think of. Then the wolf moved its massive head, bringing it closer to hers, then it just rested its forehead against her own staring onto her eyes for a second before closing them, Quinn felt a gust of air as the wolf breath out heavily on her. Quinn then reached out to touch the wolf; she put her hands on the Wolfs shoulders, feeling the silkiness of the chocolate fur, the wolf seemed to sigh again.

Quinn had never felt more whole, didn't understand what the wolf was doing, didn't understand what she was doing. Then there was a quiet bark from where her wolf had pushed out of the brush and into the play park. Quinn didn't know why she had just called it her wolf, but it felt right, so she didn't question it. Then there was another wolf coming through the brush, this one was a slightly lighter brown than her wolf, and that one was obviously a boy. Quinn wanted to laugh that the other wolf seemed to have a Mohawk naturally in his fur. The other wolf barked again, then her wolf was pushing back from Quinn and standing down again naturally.

Her wolf barked at the other and jumped into the air, happily wagging her tail, definitely a girl, and leaping around the other wolf, playfully nipping at his tail, then chasing her own. The slightly smaller boy wolf shook his head and rolled his eyes. This caused Quinn to frown, that was an awfully human thing to do. Then her wolf was looking to her again, and running back to her, her wolf put her head under Quinn's hand and nudged it, forcing Quinn to scratch her behind the ears, making Quinn smile again, then her wolf licked her hand and bounded off again to join the other. Just before the two disappeared into the brush again the wolf turned her head to look back at Quinn and blinked at her, Quinn could only see one of her wolfs eyes, but surely she hadn't just been winked at by a wolf, that would just be weird.

Quinn didn't think about how nothing that had happened that morning could have been considered normal.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Rachel." Santana had been waiting for the twins at their lockers; she was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed under her chest, Rachel knew immediately that her cousin was pissed about something. "May I speak to you in private?"

"Um, sure San, I talk to you later Puck." Then Santana was leading Rachel down the hall and into a girl's bathroom, knocking down the doors to the stalls, and after finding them all empty, locking the main door.

"So, do you know what Quinn told me this morning?" Rachel opened her mouth to tell her cousin about what had happened, but Santana cut her off. "I'll tell you, she told me that she saw a wolf the size of a freaking Bear this morning on her run, and the only wolf I know of that size is you. What the hell were you thinking Rachel?"

"San"

"NO, you don't get to just mess with her that way, she's one of my best friends and now she's asking questions. You've met Brittany, one of these days Quinn is going to ask the right questions and Brittany won't know what to say, then we'll have a crap storm on our hands because of you."

"Santana, you don't"

"I'm still talking! You may have been able to get away with shit like this in New York, But this is a small town, and people talk, you know what could happen if the community gets scared. Organized hunts happen Rachel!

_Santana, shut up! _Rachel's voice in her head was harsh and low, there was a growling behind it, and Santana's eyes shot up to Rachel. She had been so focused on her yelling that she hadn't really been looking at the other girl. Santana's skin was prickling and she saw that Rachel's eyes were darker than they should have been and that the smaller girl was fisting her hands.

"Shit, Rach, did you have another nightmare last night?" Rachel was always more on edge when she didn't get enough sleep, doubly so when the cause of her losing sleep was because of one of her nightmares. She saw her Cousin take a few deep breaths, then the girl nodded.

"It's not a big deal." The family knew about the nightmares, and what she dreamed of, Rachel hated that it was bigger deal than she made it out to be, more than that she hated that it was their business when she had a nightmare. But when she didn't tell someone and she lost control it was more likely that someone got hurt. "Look, Noah and I went on a run this morning, after that." Rachel didn't have to say it, and Santana knew she wouldn't, Rachel never talked about it beyond that it had happened. "And we went to that park you showed us on Sunday when you came over, but Quinn was there, and when I saw her." Rachel shook her head, looking down at her boot clad feet she took another deep breath. "She's my mate Santana."

"Oh my god, Rachel, that's great news." Santana's face softened and she smiled lightly at her cousin, she felt terrible for yelling at her now, more so for setting the powerful Lycan on edge more than she already had been.

"She doesn't really know me, or particularly like me, so I didn't make the change in front of her, but I know she felt the pull too, even if she didn't understand it." Rachel meet Santana's eye and suddenly the smaller girl looked calmer. "God, San when I was around her, it was so easy. My Wolf has never been calm, or anything less than irritated, but when I was with her this morning, it felt almost like it was happy."

"Rachel, that's amazing." Santana and Rachel had had many conversations about what it was like being a Lycan, having this beast inside them that had to constantly be contained, and be kept in check. Rachel worked harder than any other Lycan she knew, and she knew what a big deal it was for Rachel to say something like her wolf was happy.

"Look, I have all three classes with Quinn after lunch, and I'm not going to come on strong or anything, but maybe you could say a few nice things about me." Rachel rubbed the back of her neck, and stuck her other hand in her jacket pocket. "Make me seem like less of a douche."

"Yeah sure, no problem." Santana smiled a bit brighter; she couldn't wait to tell Brittany the news, she was going to freak out. "You just have to turn on the old charm, trust me, that tool Finn doesn't treat Quinn right at all, it should be easy to steal her away as soon as you start paying attention to her."

"I had forgotten about Finn." Rachel frowned, but Santana just laughed, it figured that Rachel would forget about one of the big things standing in her way. "And it's not stealing if she's meant to be with me, it's liberating." The girls walked out of the bathroom together and found Puck waiting for them, leaning against the wall on the other side of the hallway.

"You guys good?" Puck had his arms crossed, and was glaring lightly at Santana, sister trumped cousin, and if he had to pick a side in whatever they were fighting over, he would pick Rachel's, as she would always pick his.

"Yeah, there was a little confusion over what happened this morning, Quinn told her about happened." Rachel slung her arm over Santana's shoulders and smiled at her brother. "It's all good now. Did Beiste post the list yet?" Puck smiled.

"Yep, San you get to be the first to congratulate the newest McKinley Titans. First practice is tomorrow after school." Rachel rushed to her brothers side and the two high fived and whooped at each other, Rachel jumping up and down trying to knock her brother over. Santana smiled at the pair, they would help bring the school at least a few wins, and maybe this year it wouldn't suck to be a cheerleader.

"Congrats losers, just try not do get killed out there."

* * *

After lunch Rachel had her block of honors classes, AP English and Chemistry, then she had Spanish, which was a joke of a class to end the day; the only thing that all three classes had in common was that she had Quinn in each of them. The day before, Rachel had sat next to the window and had tossed bits of paper into a kid's afro. Today she waited until Quinn had sat down, then sat down next to her.

"Can I help you with something?" Quinn looked confused, as Rachel just took a book from her back pocket and started reading.

"Oh no I'm good, just thought we could sit together." Quinn then noticed that the book was the one that they would be reading in the class, no chapters had been assigned yet, but Rachel was already halfway through it. "You don't mind do you?"

"Um, no that's fine." Rachel smiled a small smile, before shifting her focus back to the book and pulling a pencil out from behind her ear, made a small note in the margins, then replaced the pencil. Quinn was confused, this was not what she thought the girl would act like; from what she had seen the day before, she had thought Rachel had no place in an AP class, let alone two of them.

"Do I have something on my face?" Quinn noticed that she had been staring at the other girl, she had just been deep in thought and wasn't really looking at anything, but Rachel had a smile on her face and she suddenly wanted to always be the cause of her smiling.

"No, I was just thinking that you aren't what I expected."

"Do I need to be cliché and tell you not to judge a book by its badass cover?" Quinn laughed lightly, and Rachel grinned. She felt the wolf calm even now, in her human form, if it could be this easy to be herself around Quinn, then she wanted to be around her always.

The teacher walked in then, and Rachel pulled a notebook from her backpack, no she didn't plan on taking notes, but from what she had gathered the day before, they were going to be writing a cheesy get to know me essay so the teacher could learn things about the students and learn their writing style, so she just started on that. When class was almost over, the teacher gave everyone the last ten minutes to start writing a rough draft or start reading the book. Rachel had finished her first draft and wasn't going to start editing it until she started typing it into her computer at home, so she pulled her book back out and continued reading.

When the English class ended and it was time for Rachel and Quinn to make their way to Chemistry, they walked together. They didn't talk; they didn't even look at each other, but walked to the class together and sat down next to each other. Quinn was staring off into the distance, with her brow slightly furrowed, and Rachel just had to say something.

"If you have something you want to talk about, I'll listen." Quinn blinked at the other girl and just looked at her for a second, the way Rachel had said it was genuine, and not condescending or judgmental. Quinn decided that when the girl wasn't around her twin brother, that she must be an okay person.

"I just had this really weird thing happen to me this morning?" Rachel turned in her seat to look at the girl more fully and crossed her arms as she leaned back in her chair, she guessed she was about to hear about their encounter from the humans point of view. "So I was doing my normal run this morning and I decided to stop at this old play ground that I used to visit as a kid. So I was just sitting on a swing when this freaking huge wolf comes out of nowhere, like something this big I should have heard coming for like a mile. Seriously, this wolf was the size of a grizzly bear."

"Sounds big." Rachel had a smile on her face, her wolf was rather impressive.

"I'm not joking; it was almost as tall as I am on all fours." Rachel just smirked and waved a hand for the blonde to continue, she believed her of course. "Then this huge wolf starts acting like its some little puppy. It was the cutest thing ever, but so weird since it could have probably eaten me."

"You didn't run away." It wasn't a question and Quinn didn't know why the other girl was so sure she hadn't run away; she hadn't, but that wasn't the point.

"No, I mean I know that running would have probably just made it chase me, but that's not why I didn't. It seemed like it understood me, and I just had this feeling that it wouldn't hurt me." Quinn put her face in her hands and exhaled heavily. "Oh my god that sounds so crazy."

"No it doesn't." Rachel put her hand on the blonde's shoulder, making Quinn look up at her. Their eyes held, Quinn couldn't get over how familiar the other girls eyes looked; Rachel just breathed in the feeling of having Quinn near her, the on edge feeling that she had had all day was ebbing, she could just be for a second. Rachel smiled as she removed her hand, she didn't want to make Quinn uncomfortable even if it meant making herself more so. "Sometimes people just have a connection to things, and it can't always be explained."

The teacher walked in then and called everyone to attention. Chemistry was a much more hands on class, and they dived right into it. The pair didn't have time to talk again until the class was done, then Puck was waiting for his sister outside the class and Rachel seemed to change back into the cocky obnoxious person that she hadn't wanted to talk to that first day they had meet.

* * *

Puck had gone to get a schedule for the football practices from Coach Beiste's office, so Rachel was walking out to the parking lot alone; she had been to the library first to get a book she would need so she was walking the long way around the school. She heard laughing as a group of her new football teammates rounded the corner and spotted her. She immediately knew something was up.

* * *

Puck was making his way to his car when he noticed that Rachel's bike was still parked in the stall next to it. He looked around and saw Santana was walking with Brittany and Quinn towards Santana's car.

"Hey, have you seen Rachel, she was supposed to have already left?" Puck called as he jogged over to the trio. He had a bad feeling that he just couldn't shake.

"We passed her on her way to the library a few minutes ago." Santana said looking over to her cousin's bike, that had been at least five minutes before, at most it had been seven. Then she noticed her skin starting to prickle, she looked up at Puck, and saw his eyes go wide as he looked over his shoulder towards the side of the school. Then Puck took off running, Santana looked at Brittany and Quinn, who both just looked confused, though Brittany more so. She didn't have a choice, Puck might need her help; then Santana was running after her cousin, Brittany and Quinn following behind her.

Puck rounded the corner to the back of the school and heard the sounds of flesh meeting flesh; he followed them and found his sister. Rachel was sitting on a boy's chest and punching him repeatedly across the face, fast. There were five other boys on the ground, all of them bleeding and none of them moving.

"Rachel!" Puck rushed his sister and pulled her off the large boy, but she fought him, flailing her arms she elbowed him in the gut as Santana finally found them. "San, help me!"

"Oh god." Santana rushed to help her cousin's, grabbing Rachel's arms as Puck held her waist. Santana only got a glimpse of the group of boys that lay scattered on the ground, she hoped they were all alive but she knew she had to focus on Rachel first. "Rachel, you have to calm down."

"Come on Rachel, don't let it do this to you, you're better than this!" Puck had managed not to get kicked in the balls yet, and used one of his legs to twist one of Rachel's until she had no choice but to kneel. Rachel was breathing fast and her teeth were bared, but Santana could see Rachel behind the beast, Puck and Santana just held on to Rachel as her thrashing became less frequent, then Rachel was gasping for breath and Santana and Puck knew Rachel was in control of herself again, but kept hold of her anyway until Rachel gave the okay.

"Are they all okay?" Was the first thing Rachel said when she got her breathing back under control; her voice was small and she hung her head, ashamed. Santana looked over her shoulder and remembered that they weren't alone. Brittany was holding on to Quinn with tears in her eyes, and Quinn looked shocked and scared. Santana would worry about them after checking the boys. "There are six of them, but I only remember punching one of them."

"I'll check them out." Santana let go of Rachel's arms, she had been holding her wrists, and when Rachel looked down at her hands to see blood on them she threw up.

"I've got you Rach, they'll be fine. You have to tell me what happened." Puck pulled his sisters hair from her face and rubbed her back, whenever something like this happened Rachel was always sick afterwards. Seeing what she had done, knowing it had been her hands that had done those things, but having no memory of it other than the fight to regain control of her body again, Rachel figured it was the fight for control that made her sick, but seeing what she was capable of was never a fun thing either.

"I had gone to the library; I needed to get my textbook for Chemistry." Santana listened to Rachel's recap as she moved from boy to boy, each of them was on the football team, and each looked worse than the last. But each was still breathing, just unconscious; they would call an ambulance before they left. Santana found Rachel's textbook and picked it up, then wiped drops of blood of it. "I was coming out the back way, just to avoid the crowds. They were coming around; it seemed like they were looking for me, they weren't happy that a girl like me made the team said I just needed to be put in my place. They surrounded me and I knocked one guy over to get out from the middle of them, it just made them angry. Then they said they were going to teach me a lesson about what it meant to be a woman, and then one of them grabbed me. I got out of the hold and punched him; I don't remember what happened after that."

"It's okay Rachel, you didn't do anything wrong, these guys are pigs." Puck held his sister tight as she recounted what had happened. He didn't need to ask what she meant by a girl like her, he knew what they had called her, what they had almost done. Puck looked up at Santana as he pulled Rachel's bike keys from her pocket. "Do you think you could drive her bike back to our house so I can drive her home? She can't drive like this."

"Yeah, no problem." Santana took the keys as Puck helped his sister stand, it always freaked Santana out how out of it Rachel was after an episode, she watched as Puck lead her around the building, but not before the two shared a meaningful glance. Santana would take care of the humans. Looking at the two blonde she took a deep breath. "Are you guys okay?" Brittany rushed to Santana's side and attached herself to the darker girl.

"That was really scary San." Brittany buried her head in Santana's hair as she spoke, Quinn still looked shocked.

"Quinn come on, I need you to follow me in my car so I can drive Rachel's bike to her house. Are you going to be okay?" Quinn had no idea what had just happened, but she blinked and breathed and forced out the question she needed answered.

"Why was Rachel acting like that?" Quinn had never seen anyone act like that before, the small girl had fought and flailed and looked more like a wild animal than a person as Puck and Santana had tried to keep her from hurting them or herself, it frightened her.

"Sometimes, when Rachel hasn't gotten enough sleep, or has one of her nightmares or something bad happens, Rachel has these black out rages." Santana took a deep breath, she could almost tell the whole truth to Quinn, it was hard to explain, but Santana had to try, if Quinn was scarred of Rachel than how could the blonde ever love her. "Rachel has an anger problem that she works on, and normally she's a pretty together person, but when things add up and stack too far in certain direction Rachel just snaps, she's explained it to me before, what it's like to have happen.

"She explained it like, imagine you're watching a horror movie and you know something bad is about to happen and you want to scream at the screen, well that's what Rachel feels like all the time, that edginess is her normal, so she runs and plays football, and even freaking meditates to keep that under control, but sometimes when something happens." Santana waves the arm that wasn't holding onto Brittany at the boys on the ground and frowns at them, bastards are lucky they aren't dead and eaten. "It's like she loses control of her body and bad things tend to happen." Santana pulls her own keys out of her pocket and hands them off to Quinn, picking up the helmet that had been tossed on the ground. "You want to understand more than that then you need to talk to Rachel. Just don't be afraid of her, she'd hate that and feel worse than she already does."

Quinn followed behind Santana as she led them back to the parking lot, she had called an ambulance not saying anything more than send medical help to McKinley high, that there were a group of boys who got into a fight around back, then she had hung up. Quinn got into Santana's car with Brittany and followed behind Santana as she led the way to the Corcoran's house.

All Quinn could think about was how hard it must be to deal with that much anger all the time, how someone so small could take down six big guys all by herself after they had nearly assaulted her. Quinn wasn't scarred, though it would have been smarter if she were, but all she could see was Rachel after she had stopped thrashing in her families arms, how small and sad she looked. Quinn knew it was true by how the girl had acted, how ashamed she seemed, and in the one moment Rachel had looked up and met Quinn's gaze, how her eyes filled with tears, how Rachel had started to shake and held herself as she diverted her gaze. All Quinn could think about was how she had wanted to hold the girl, but she hadn't.

**AN: Ok, sorry for the wait, but I have another fic idea ruling my brain and this chapter didn't seem to want to be written; I knew what I wanted to have happen but not how I wanted to get it to happen and so there ended up being three full versions of this chapter before this one which seemed like the one that seemed most plausible. Other versions include Rachel being a massive douche, Quinn being far too friendly, and Brittany blurting out things she shouldn't have. I also think I may need to change the rating on this up to an M, I'm not sure though. I just want to say again how awesome all you guys reading this are and I love hearing what you have to say. So please review, it makes me want to write when you talk to me. Until next time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: The internet is shiny and distracting; I have no other excuse for my terribleness. I hope to start some kind of writing schedule, but schedules are so final and daunting that even if I make one I probably won't stick to it. I suck at setting goals for myself, but I hope to have another chapter up by Wednesday so hopefully that will happen. So enjoy and please let me know what you think, hearing from you guys always lights a fire under my ass. Until next time.**

* * *

Noah helped his sister into the house; Shelby was sitting at the table sorting through a box of pictures when the door slammed open, she was on her feet instantly. Rachel pulled out of her brother's grasp and walked away from him. Rachel was dizzy, but she managed to get to the door to the basement without running into anything. Shelby and Puck got there just in time to have the door slammed in their faces.

"Rachel, honey, what happened?" Shelby could tell by the look that her son shot her what had happened, that she had lost control at school, and had hurt someone.

"Lock the door." Rachel sat on the other side of the door, on the steps. This was the only room in the house that could be locked from the outside, and right now she felt like she needed to be locked up.

"Rach, what happened today wasn't your fault." Puck wanted to force the door open and make her come out; he looked to his mother who just swallowed thickly. "Rach, those guys attacked you, it was self defense."

"Okay, now you have to tell me what happened." Shelby was looking at her son with a harsh glare; Noah just looked at the door, putting a hand on it.

"Please, just lock the door and leave me alone." Rachel's voice was thick and Noah could hear that she was close to tears. He locked the door, the dead bolt clicked loudly and he heard his sister breathe out heavily. Then the sound of Rachel's bike could be heard in the distance, Santana would be there soon.

Pulling his mother away from the door so that Rachel wouldn't have to listen to them talking about her, he explained everything that had happened, by the time he was finished Santana was bursting through the front door.

"Where is she, is she okay?" Santana put Rachel's helmet and keys near the door and moved over to her aunt. Brittany and Quinn where coming up the walk, Quinn was hesitant, she had never been here before, and it felt wrong to her to just walk in, but Brittany wanted to know what was going on and she didn't want to be by herself.

"She's locked in the basement."

"Well let's find a screwdriver and take the door down." Santana was moving to the kitchen, there had to be tools around this house somewhere. Brittany and Quinn walked into the house just in time to hear Shelby back to Santana.

"No you don't understand, the basement is locked from the outside, she demanded we lock her in." Quinn's eyes went wide; she looked to Puck who was looking down a hallway that she couldn't see, she guessed it was to the basement. Then Shelby spotted the new person. "Um, hello, I don't think we've meet."

"Mom, that's Quinn Fabray." Puck had crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow when Shelby wiped around to look at him, silently telling her _Yes, Rachel's mate Quinn Fabray._

"Oh, from school, Rachel's told me about you." Shelby couldn't help but stare at the new blonde girl. She had to admit that the girl was gorgeous, and Shelby couldn't help the smile on her face now. Rachel had told her what had happened that morning, and now she was meeting the girl that would one day soon be a part of her family.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Corcoran." Quinn didn't know why she suddenly felt shy, or why she was blushing, but the small smile on the woman's face was slightly unnerving.

* * *

Rachel sat at the bottom of the staircase, in the middle of the basement, her legs crossed and her hands palms up on her knees with her eyes closed. Noah had always mocked her for meditating, but right now she needed it. Her wolf was fighting for freedom, pushing on her mind, and trying to burst from her skin.

She could hear what was happening above her, she was holding her human form but parts of her insides where changing and her ears where heightened. Then there where footsteps coming down the stairs, there was a second door down at the bottom of the stairwell that Rachel had closed, but there was no lock, and she didn't have the wolf in control enough to move from her meditative position. The footsteps where light, almost feminine, if footsteps could be girly, it wasn't her brother.

"Don't open that door." Rachel called out loudly to whomever it was, there was a pause as the steps stopped, Rachel heard a sigh and immediately knew it was Quinn on the other side. The Wolf raged inside her, wanting to be closer to its mate, but Rachel held firm, even if the wolf wouldn't kill her, Rachel would never be able live with herself if she changed the girl. "Quinn you need to get out of here."

"How did you know it was me?" Quinn called through the wood.

"I just did." A low hiss escaped from Rachel, this talking would not help her, she needed to focus, get herself under control. "I'm serious, you need to leave."

"Well I'm not going to Rachel, I want to understand what happened today, I want to understand you." Quinn flashed back to the school, Rachel wildly flailing in Pucks arms, crazed, she put her hands against the door and leaning into it, she couldn't explain the need to be near the other girl, to comfort her, the need to just see her and be sure she was alright. "Please, Santana told me a little about your anger problem, but I'm not afraid."

"You should be." Rachel yelled, her wolf feeding on her anger, clawing at her skull. She heard Quinn jump, taking a few deep breaths through clenched teeth, she pushed the anger down. "I'm sorry, but you don't know anything about me Quinn."

"But I want to." Quinn whispered as she put her forehead against the door, and closed her eyes.

"Please go. I don't want to hurt you." Rachel opened her eyes and looked down at herself, she was human shaped and the pounding in her brain had mostly stopped. She breathed heavily and put her head in her hands, she couldn't believe that she had calmed so quickly, usually after an episode it took her hours to put the beast back in its cage, Quinn was helping her all the way across the room and through the door. Rachel pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs and laid her forehead on her knees.

"Just talk to me, I'm not going anywhere." Quinn whispered again through the door, she just felt like the other girl could hear her even though she was being so quiet. When no answer came Quinn got nervous, she was hesitant at first but then slowly moved her hand to the door knob and gently pushed the door open. Rachel's head shot up and her wide eyes met Quinn's, then she was pushing herself up and back into a corner, as far from the girl as she could be in the room. Quinn held up a hand, she hadn't wanted to frighten the girl.

"You need to get out of here." Rachel was pleading, Quinn didn't know what she was doing but she felt that she should stay. Rachel looked pale, and there was blood on her hands and splattered across her clothes and face, but what scared Quinn was in the other girls eyes. Rachel deep brown eyes held a darkness that was almost palpable and something inside her was fighting to get out, Quinn couldn't imagine what that must be like.

"I'm not leaving you alone; you aren't going to hurt me."

"How can you be so sure?" Rachel's voice was small and more vulnerable than Quinn had ever thought a voice could be. Quinn sat down beside the door, opposite from Rachel, but still there, still there for her. Quinn held the smaller girls eyes, trying to convey comfort and strength, to say what she couldn't out loud.

"I just do." And Quinn stayed with Rachel, they just sat in silence in opposite corners of the room, just being with each other until Quinn had to leave.

* * *

Rachel got up early the next morning and went for a run, she had slept so well that it was almost a shame to get up, but she needed to check something. After the change Rachel sprinted off in the direction of the park that she had seen Quinn at the morning before. It was strange to think that it had only been the day before that she had first seen her mate, it felt so much longer ago, but when she got there, Quinn wasn't there. Rachel decided she would wait for a little while and see if she would show up.

Rachel decided to test the limits of the old play ground equipment, which was a really stupid idea, but a giant wolf on a swing seemed cute in her head and she wanted to make Quinn laugh if she did come. Looking at one swing, then the other Rachel pondered for a second about how this was going to happen. She huffed through her nose and it came out a sneeze but decided it was best to just try. Putting her front feet up on the swing at the same time, Rachel almost lost her balance, her mouth dropped open and her tongue fell to one side in a wolfish smile, she could do this.

Rachel put all her weight on the swing, testing if it would hold her, the old metal groaned but didn't give out so she jumped and put both back feet on the swing, landing hard. Then the whole thing came down and Rachel squeaked out a frightened yelp as she crash back to the ground with the swing seat coming down around her. She heard laughing behind her, Rachel wiped her big head around her ears perked up, excited, there was Quinn bent over at the waist holding her stomach as she laughed loudly, Rachel wondered how long she had been there.

Quinn had been on her morning run, when she had seen the her wolf looking at the swing set with her front feet on one of the swings, she had moved quietly into the park and wondered what the beast was doing, then she had tried getting on the swing, bringing the whole thing down around her, what made Quinn laugh the hardest was the scared squeak her wolf had released, such a noise had no place coming from a creature so monstrous.

"You had to know that was going to happen." Quinn laughed as her wolf picked herself up and shook out her fur, the wolf just looked at her with a wolfish smile as she wagged her tail then trotted over to her.

Rachel sat down in front of the blonde; she didn't mind making a fool out of herself as long as Quinn smiled like that for her. The blondes smile was so wide and goofy, so different from the cold cheerio who she had seen walking the halls of their school, it made Rachel's heart clench. Quinn took a second to collect herself, then patted Rachel on the head.

"You are something else, you know that." Rachel snorted and licked the girl's hand. Then Rachel heard hard running coming towards then, she stood up and put her body between the sound and her mate, Quinn looked confusedly down at her wolf then to the trees where she was looking, then Quinn heard the sound of something approaching. Looking back down at the wolf Quinn couldn't help but smile as she got the distinct feeling that she was protecting her.

_Rachel! What the hell where you thinking sneaking off?_ Noah's voice yelled in her head and Rachels tense stance relaxed, though she didn't move from between her brother and her mate. Noah skidded to a stop in front of the pair, he growled low in the back of his throat and eyed the pair, then the collapsed swing set.

_Okay, the swing set was an accident, and I don't need you to baby sit me Noah, I just wanted to see if she would come back, and she did. No harm done._ Rachel walked slowly to her brother and looked down at him, asserting her dominance, Noah was wrong if he thought he could just boss her around. Quinn eyed the wolves with a frown, she wasn't sure what was going on, but from the way her wolf was eyeing the mohawked wolf she knew something was definitely happening.

_But what if something had happened Rachel, it was just yesterday that you nearly ripped apart six guys at school._ Noah knew that was below the belt, but this was serious and Rachel couldn't just wonder off without telling anyone, that was how people get hurt. But the growl that escaped his sister made him take a step back.

_You think I don't remember that?_ Rachel's ears were flat against her head and she bared her teeth at her brother, how dare he think she didn't know exactly what she was capable of. Then Rachel heard Quinn take a step back too and she wiped her head around to look at the girl, her ears raised back up and her mouth closed, her eyes wide, she had scared the girl; Rachel immediately felt terrible and sat her butt down in the dirt and dropped her head, trying to convey how sorry she was without words.

Quinn was confused, the wolves had seemed to be about to fight, Quinn had not wanted to be present if that happened but the second she took a step away from the pair of beasts her wolf had turned to look at her with the most pathetic expression on her face, like she was shocked she had scared her, then she looked sorry. It was crazy that Quinn was giving these emotions to a giant animal, but she just felt it in her bones that she was right. The other wolf nudged her wolf with his big head, her wolf looked to him then back to Quinn.

"I need to get going, but I'll come back tomorrow okay." Quinn was speaking quietly with a gentle tone to her voice, her wolf stood and moved to her side shoving her huge head into Quinn's hand then licking it. Quinn laughed softly then watched as the wolves disappeared, Quinn would come back the next day, she needed to know why she felt so connected to her wolf, and why when she looked into her large brown eyes did she feel like they were familiar.

* * *

Rachel was at her locker putting her bag away and grabbing the books she would need for her first classes when it was suddenly slammed shut and she was shoved away from it. Her books fell to the floor as Rachel eyed Finn Hudson, who looked more constipated than anything else but Rachel thought maybe he was aiming for pissed off.

"What the hell Hudson?" Rachel got into the giant boys space and shoved him back, knocking him into the lockers.

"I heard what you did to the guys yesterday, you're lucky they aren't going to press charges on you, you little freak." Finn got back in Rachel face and grabbed her by her jacket. "Are you on something, no way you could take all of them, a little dyke like you."

Finn didn't get to finish what he was saying because as soon as that word had come out of his mouth Rachel had reacted, gripping his hand on her and twisting until he let go of her, then pulling him down by the collar of his letterman jacket and bring his face close to hers.

"You will never call me that again, unless you want to personally find out how I took on all your little friends." The words came out a harsh whisper, but the hall had quieted down the second Finn had shoved the new girl, so everyone heard the threat. Rachel starred the boy down, her eyes never wavering and he began to pale, then Santana was there and pulling Rachel away from the over grown boy.

"What's going here?" Santana asked looking up at the now pale Finn Hudson, she had heard what he had said, but couldn't let Rachel beat the shit out of him, even if Santana wanted to let her Rachel would never forgive herself after wards.

"Nothing, we were just having a little talk." Rachel was picking up her books as she said it. Finn was a person that was liked around here, and he was on the football team with her, if she started something there was no doubt in her mind that it would turn into something bigger and she didn't want to deal with the petty egos of high school boys.

Looking around Rachel caught sight of hazel eyes and honey blonde hair, Quinn was looking from her boyfriend to her new friend and back again. Quinn just couldn't believe those things had come out of the boys mouth, his own brother was gay and he had to know that it was wrong to call someone that. Then Quinn was looking Rachel in the eyes, and the contact grounded then from what was going on around them, neither girl heard what Santana was saying to the boy or that she was yelling at the students milling around waiting for something else to happen. Quinn just stared into Rachel's deep familiar brown eyes then the small girls mohawked brother was there putting a hand on his sisters shoulder, and Quinn flashed back to earlier that morning.

"No way."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So I know everyone's excited to have Quinn figure everything out, sorry but that's not going to happen for a little bit longer, I just have a few things that I want to do before it happens. I don't feel as confidant about this chapter as I have the others and I'm not really sure this is up to par, but I'm really excited about the next chapter and I promise that stuff will start happening on a larger scale soon. As always I would love feedback, hearing from you guys is always great. Have a good one.**

* * *

Quinn had somehow found her way to her first class, it was her only other none honors class other than Spanish, and somehow it was also her only class with her boyfriend. Finn was quickly trying to fill in the answers to the homework, he was copying off some boy who thought that Finn was his god, and the tall boy had that confused focused look on his face that Quinn had once found endearing; now however, she found it irritating. What Finn had said to Rachel was going through her mind, other than calling Rachel a d-y-k-e, Quinn didn't even want to think the word, he had also accused Rachel of starting the fight that lead half the starting defensive line to be hospitalized and Rachel to lock herself in her basement.

"I would have put the bitch in her place." Quinn turned to look at the tall boy, who now seemed to be talking up his encounter with Rachel to the boy who had let him copy his homework. And Quinn forgot all about the similarities between her wolf and Rachel for a second and was angry, how dare Finn talk that way.

"Finn!" The boy turned and smiled a dopey smile down at his girlfriend, but then seeing her angry expression turned confused and furrowed his brow.

"What?" Finn shrugged and Quinn clenched her jaw.

"You do know that what you did this morning was wrong right?" The words were spoken through Quinn's teeth in a low voice, but if anything Finn just looked more confused. "My two best friends are gay Finn, and so is your brother."

"But I wasn't talking about them; I was talking about that midget Corcoran."

"It doesn't matter that you weren't talking about them, it mattered that you said it Finn. Rachel is a friend of mine too and Kurt is the sweetest guy ever. How could be so homophobic?" Finn looked taken aback for a second and looked like her was about to respond when the teacher came in and started the class. "We'll finish talking about this later." The way Quinn said it made Finn look scared and the boy paled slightly before nodding, knowing Quinn wouldn't talk about it anymore since the girl was so big on being the best in all her classes.

Quinn blew Finn off after class, not even wanting to look at him anymore and found Santana and Brittany talking at their lockers, the pair went quiet as soon as they spotted Quinn, Santana giving her friend a pointed look while raising her right eyebrow.

"I'm so sorry about what Finn said, I talked to him a bit earlier and am going to be speaking with him about it later too. He's been extra irritating since school started, and I really don't know what going on with him lately." Quinn sighed and crossed her arms over her chest; she wondered where Rachel was, if she was just going about her day normally or if what had happened affected her.

"I know what's wrong, you've been ignoring the man-child lately and he just lost his spot on the football team to that new blonde kid with the huge lips." Santana had her arms crossed and was frowning off into the distance, almost like she was listening to something, but Quinn heard nothing. "Doesn't excuse what he said, or the very real possibility that he sent those guys after Rachel, but I could see how it must suck to be him." Santana sighed and kissed Brittany on the cheek. "Look I have to go find Rachel, Puck said she disappeared after the 'not- fight', I'll talk to you guys later."

Quinn watched as Santana marched down the hall, leaving the two blonds behind, then the bell rang and Quinn waved to the taller blonde to go to the library. Quinn felt terrible that Rachel was feeling bad, that it had been her boyfriend who had done that to her but Quinn put it out of her head. There was a connection between her wolf and Rachel, Quinn sat down at a computer just as the bell rang, maybe she was crazy, but she had few crazier theorize that she had best rule it out.

* * *

Santana walked into the auditorium not at all surprised to find her cousin sitting at the piano lightly playing a few bars to a song she couldn't name. The darker girl was surprised Rachel hadn't sensed her yet, or maybe she had and she just didn't care.

"Quinn and Finn are fighting, she seems pretty pissed about what he said; more pissed than I think she should be, she's actually almost going a bit crazy about it." Santana jumped up onto the stage and moved to sit next to her cousin, who was still playing the piano and ignoring her. "You know I'm a little shocked that you haven't joined Glee club yet, school been in session for three days already and we've had a meeting already. You used to love to sing."

"I did, but it was always something me and my dad did, something he wanted for me, it was our thing."

"I would think that singing would be a way to remember him before the accident, a way to feel close to him even though he's not around anymore." Then Santana nudged Rachel with her shoulder and smirked at the smaller girl when she looked over to her. "And it would be a great way to spend time with Quinn while at the same time annoying Finn; it's practically a win-win."

"Maybe."

"Come on, we need a three more people before we qualify to compete and if you join then Puck will and that only leaves us one person short." Santana refused to beg or even say please, and Rachel knew that was the nicest way her cousin knew how to ask for something so Rachel just sighed.

"Fine, I may even be able to get a third person to join to, but you owe me one San, and I will collect."

* * *

At lunch Rachel told the table her plans to join the Glee club, at first Kurt reminded her that she told him she didn't sing, but Rachel explained a little about how it made her think of her dad and how sometimes it was still too painful but that she thought he would want her to continue to do it even if he wasn't there anymore. Noah jumped on board easily, saying it would be a good way to get chicks and what girl doesn't like a man who plays guitar. Sam looked a little shy about the idea when Rachel brought it up to him, but in the end Rachel, and peer pressure, won out and the Glee club had three new members, though the next practice wasn't until after school of the next day.

After lunch Rachel was feeling much better about the day, and that Quinn was fighting with Finn, there had been talk going around the lunch room about the pairs fight during first period, and neither of them were any where to be seen all lunch long. So when Rachel walked in to her four period and found Quinn sulking in her chair, she did a little happy dance, on the inside, and sat down beside her. It could only mean good things for her if the pair was on the rocks, and maybe it was time for Rachel to start laying on the charm.

"Hey Babe, I heard about your fight with Hudson." Quinn just looked at Rachel for a second with a raised brow and Rachel's mind melted for a second _'oh my god that eyebrow, I bet she know the power it holds, freaking super eyebrow or something. Thing needs a cape._

"Babe?"

"Well yeah, I mean I was thinking about going with Princess, but then I thought about. Princesses are lame, all they do is sit up in a castle and wait for their prince to come and save them, and have you noticed that their main goal in life seems to be to find a husband, get married, and live happily ever after, and all when they are really young, that shit sucks. But a Babe, a Babe is out on the town not waiting or even wanting any stupid prince to come save her, she can save herself, and she's slapping people she doesn't like. No princess I ever heard of slapped anyone, I think I would take princess as an insult, hence Babe. And you know, you are like, amazingly beautiful so."

"You put a lot of thought into that." Quinn was slightly dazed at the amount of words that had come out of Rachel's mouth in one breath, girl had a motor mouth, but she was also stuck on the last bit, Rachel thought she was beautiful, it made her insides warm, no one ever really called her beautiful, they just expected other to do it so it was lost along the way. Quinn focused back on Rachel's eyes and the familiar deep brown that Quinn had connected to her wolf, she still wasn't sure what she thought about that, but she did know that she wanted to find out more about this girl.

"Well yeah, I've been told that I think too much, but you are easy to think about." Rachel had a small smile on her face that Quinn found completely charming. "So tell me about your fight, I don't have to kick his ass for you do I?"

"No, I am so sorry about what he said to you though, he should know better, his step brother Kurt is gay, and it wasn't just derogatory towards you, but all the gay kids at this school. Then at lunch he basically confirmed that it was him that gave those guys yesterday the idea to gang up on you, and I just left him there after that. I couldn't even look at him I was so angry." Quinn was scowling and had crossed her arms and Rachel didn't like that she was feeling bad. Sure she was glad Finn was in the dog house, but she hated that Quinn was hurting because of it; so Rachel put a hand on the girls shoulder and rubbed small circles.

"It's okay Beautiful; I've been called worse things in my time." Rachel was smiling that small smile again and the place the other girl was touching her shoulder was warm and tingling and she had called her beautiful again, it was like an overload, and suddenly Quinn just didn't care about Finn anymore. All she cared about was the brunette beside her who had been hurt because of a stupid boys wounded ego. Then Rachel was grinning at Quinn. "So I've decided that I'm going to join that Glee club that I've heard about."

"I'm in the Glee club."

"I know." Rachel held her grin at the blonde who was looking at her with wide eyes. "I am actually a pretty good singer, I also play the piano and I'm a pretty okay guitar player. It was something that I used to do all the time with my dad, I took lessons and everything; when he died, I just stopped singing all together. It reminds me of him, but I think he would want to continue singing without him, I think he'd be disappointed in me if I didn't." Quinn's soft hazel eyes looked more gold today and Rachel could feel the coils of warmth and comfort coming from her mate and seeping into her soul, the moment dragged on for a second then Rachel cleared her throat. "Plus it's a great excuse to spend more time with you."

The teacher walked in then and the class was to work with a partner to edit their 'get to know me' essay, most hadn't even started yet so instead they used the time to chat and write at the same time. Quinn was looking over Rachel's paper and Rachel looked over hers, but then Quinn was starring at the other girl with a slight frown, Rachel met the other girls eyes and smiles crookedly.

"What?" Quinn wasn't fazed by the adorable look on Rachel's face, but instead held her frown.

"Are you ever going to talk to me about what happened yesterday?" Rachel's smile slipped off her face and her brow creased, the brunette's mouth shifting from a half grin to a thin line. "After what happened this morning it slipped my mind, but I still want to know what happened. And I think you need to talk about it Rachel."

The way Quinn said her name made Rachel melt, it sounded so different coming from the blonde than it did from anyone else, more intimate, sexier, if Rachel had to pick one word to hear for the rest of her life it would be the way Quinn said her name. Rachel pulled herself together, and tried to keep herself from thinking about how the blonde would say her name with Rachel inside her in a fit of passion. This was so not the time for that… but definitely later.

"Look, it's not a big deal all right, you're safe to sit next to me, I'm not just going to snap and attack you."

"I know you're not, I just want to understand what caused you to lose it like that." Rachel was scowling down at Quinn's paper, and Quinn just wanted to reach out and touch the girl like Rachel had for her, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Quinn took a deep breath before continuing. "I've known you for a few days now, and yesterday afternoon was nothing like I've ever seen before, you were crazed and wild, you didn't seem like yourself at all and it scared me a little that someone so calm could flip a switch and be like that."

"I'm not calm." Rachel clenched her jaw and made eye contact with her mate then looked away, Quinn wanted to know her, and if it was in Rachel's power to give than Quinn could have anything she wanted, even at Rachel's expense. "Once when I was about eight I had my first episode, I got away from my family and people got hurt, I mean seriously hurt. My parent had to wrestle me to the ground when they found me and my uncle ended up shooting me with a tranquilizer gun." Rachel supposed she could tell Quinn most of the truth, even if now Quinn looked horrified, but she had wanted to know. "For a while I didn't remember what had happened, I woke up in my bed missing a day and everyone was looking at me differently.

"It took about a month for me to remember what I had done, and even then it only came back in my dreams." Rachel remembered the first time she had relived her first transformation, she had woken up to her mother screaming and blood on her face, she had slammed her face into the wall and broken all the fingers on her right hand somehow. "That's when my night terrors started, I relive my rages in my dreams and I can't do anything to stop myself." Rachel shook her head but couldn't bring herself to look at Quinn, she was sure she was ruining any chance she had by tell the girl these thing. "If I had known then what I know now maybe those people wouldn't have been hurt.

"But while I'm dreaming my body thinks it's having an episode and thrashes around just like yesterday, I would wake up with broken bones for a long time, then as I got older I started yelling in my sleep, Noah comes in and makes sure I don't hurt myself anymore." Rachel didn't say how sometimes it had taken both her father and Noah to keep her in her room, and how Rachel's room had had no windows and the door could be locked form the outside for the longest time. How Rachel had almost killed her own family on more than one occasion.

"I never really knew what made my rages start." That was a blatant lie, but Rachel wasn't about to tell Quinn about her wolf right there at school, she wasn't even sure she was going to tell Quinn anytime soon anyway. Rachel couldn't risk it if she wasn't sure the girl didn't love her. "But it's like I can feel what I'm doing in the moment, but it's not me doing it, like someone else is controlling me and all I can do is scream and try to take my body back. I've found that anger is what causes it most of the time and there are plenty of ways to control anger. Having control of your body is a big part of it, so I work out a lot, I run, and I play football. Other ways is to find ways to escape so I ride my motorcycle or I meditate."

"Like you were doing yesterday?" Quinn spoke quietly, she didn't want to interrupt Rachel, she was learning so much about her and it was horrible, while fascinating, but she just wanted to clarify.

"Right, you really shouldn't have come in when you did. Sometimes it can take hours before I really have a hold of myself again after an episode. It would have been a lot easier for me to be set off again that soon afterwards." Rachel made eyes contact with Quinn for the first time since she had started talking about this aspect of herself, but she needed to make a point. "And I never want to hurt you Quinn."

The bell rang before Quinn could say anything, and even if it hadn't, Quinn wasn't sure what she could say. All the things Rachel had just told her rolled around in her brain and Quinn wasn't sure how she felt about knowing all she did now. One thing she was certain about however was that she respected Rachel Corcoran more than she respected any other person she could think off, and that she was sad when she was away from her.

* * *

The first football practice went surprisingly well considering that the six guys Rachel had taken down had just gotten out of the hospital that afternoon and wouldn't be cleared to play until a week later; and even then the Coach Beiste didn't buy the story Finn was telling everyone about how Rachel had started the fight, so they were on probation with her until they could prove to be team players. Sure that meant the defensive line was going to be worse off, but a lot of the team found it funny that some of their biggest guy had been taken down by one girl half their size and a third their weight, so the team was mostly in good spirits.

The biggest problem Rachel had was focusing on the game and not watching Quinn bounce around in her tiny Cheerleading outfit. It was extremely plausible, in Rachel's mind, that Quinn was trying to get Rachel's attention with her flips and kicks, and freaking jumping splits, but that was just crazy. At the end of practice everyone got assigned their lockers, and Rachel was all smiles when Beiste sent her to the girls locker room with her bag of new football equipment and her uniform; Cheerio's got out just as they had.

Bad news for Rachel was that Coach Sylvester was waiting for her and sent her to her own corner, as to not stink up her locker room with the smell of a losing football team. None of the Cheerios even seemed to know she was there, and Rachel didn't want to get caught spying on them, though she would spy on them eventually. Rachel hadn't driven her bike to school that day, and the twins rode in Noah's mustang home in silence, until Rachel broke it.

"I explained a bit to Quinn about my episodes today, I'm not really sure how she feels about it." Puck looked over at his sister with a frown, of course the boy knew Rachel was going to start putting the moves on her mate now that Quinn and Finn where fighting, and he was sure there was more to the story than just her bursting out of nowhere and telling her everything. "I feel like she's starting to like me too, like there's this connection I feel with her, and it's almost like I can feel what she's feeling. She's confused mostly, angry I think about what Finn did, but there's something else too and it's all warm and fuzzy." Rachel joked at the end and laughed slightly as her brother smiled at her.

"I think you need to be careful about what you're doing. She's still with Finn, and even if she can feel you through that connection too, she probably doesn't know what it is and is sacred by it. You should keep going and seeing her in the mornings as the wolf, it will desensitize her too it and if she's comfortable enough around both versions of you, then maybe it would be okay to test the waters."

Puck focused on the road as he pulled into the drive way of their house, then turned toward his sister, his little sister who he loved and wanted to protect. This thing with Quinn scared him, while it had the potential to be amazing for her in the long run, it could really screw her up now if handled wrong, and if her mate rejected her a lot of bad things could happen. Puck didn't know if Rachel could handle something like that after what had happened in New York.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel's eyes shot open then furrowed immediately; the small hairs all over her body where raised and she felt eyes on her. She recognized the feeling immediately as her body recognizing a threat nearby, almost too close. Looking out the window, Rachel saw the sun hadn't come up yet and that she should get moving to go and see Quinn. The small girl threw the covers off her body and made her way across her room to her window. Pushing the curtains aside and opening the window, Rachel pushed herself out of her second story bedroom and made the change, her wolf hitting the grass with a soft thud, then bounding off into the woods towards the small park that had become hers and Quinn's meeting place.

The feeling of being watched only intensified after she became a wolf, Rachel pushed herself faster as she smelled the air, there was a light bitterness to the air that made Rachel's large brown eyes crease. She made it to the park in record time, now it was just about waiting. Rachel paced around the perimeter of the park, smelling the air and listening for the sound of light steps of someone's approach.

Quinn came to a stop just out of site of her wolf, the blonde looked over the beast with new eyes, looking at the way it moved and kept looking around, clearly agitated about something. Moving into the park, her wolf looked over to her; Quinn couldn't help but furrow her brown when she got the distinct feeling that something was wrong as the wolf trotted over to her side, circling her.

"What's up with you today?" Quinn asked, always feeling slightly stupid that she was talking to an animal, but the connection between Rachel and her Wolf felt so right, and she knew her wolf understood her, so she just had to get over it.

Rachel took comfort from Quinn being near her, the bitterness in the air was getting stronger and Rachel knew she had to get Quinn out of there quickly. Rachel circled the blonde again and gently pushed against her, making Quinn take a step back towards where she had just been.

"Hey, what's going on?" Quinn frowned as her wolf kept pushing against her, forcing her back towards the entrance to the park then looking up at her and making a soft whimpering sound. Then her wolf's head snapped up and looked back towards the woods. Then Quinn saw a dramatic change in the beast that she knew to be soft and gentle, suddenly her wolf was taking and aggressive stance in front of her.

Rachel's eyes darted between the trees, taking a deep breath and letting the metallic bitterness that Rachel associated with blood flood over her. Quinn needed to leave, whatever was coming didn't need to know about Rachel's connection to the vulnerable human. Rachel glanced back at Quinn and growled softly at her, then nudged the blonde again with her head.

"Okay, okay I get it." Quinn didn't know what was happening, but something was definitely wrong. Her wolf was agitated and clearly trying to get her to leave. Quinn hadn't even gotten a chance to open fire with all the questions she had, not that the wolf could really answer. Quinn looked down again and stroked her wolfs head lightly, backing up and starting to walk away, Quinn called out. "I'll see you later Rachel." And didn't miss the way her wolf's head perked up and how her eyes widened dramatically, then Quinn took off running back home, thinking about what that could mean.

* * *

Rachel was running through the woods back home, she hadn't been gone long, but the feeling of being watched didn't leave her. Bounding into her back yard, Rachel started the change after making a running leap at her still open window, tucking herself into a ball she cleared the window but continued through the air until she hit her bed on the opposite side of the room landing upside down with her legs against the wall in her human form.

"I give it a 9.5, I had to deduct half a point for getting caught sneaking out." Shelby was standing in the young Lycan's door way with her arms crossed under chest, staring down at her daughter who only offered a guilty smile."You want to tell me what you had to do without letting your mother know?"

"I was meeting Quinn at the park." Shelby just nodded but her glare held.

"And you couldn't tell me that because?" Rachel's face turned grim as she righted herself and crossed the room to start pulling her clothes on.

"There was something out there this morning, and I had to make sure Quinn didn't linger." Rachel paused as she pulled her jeans up on her hips and zipped them in place, then she turned back to her mother, with a serious expression. "It smelled like a Vampire."

"Okay, well if you smelled them, then they smelled you and know that they are on our territory and won't make any trouble." Shelby was shocked that there was a Vampire in town and she hadn't felt it, usually she was the first the sense when another Mythic was nearby. If only Rachel could sense them, that meant they were older, and stronger. But the feud between the Vampires and the Lycan's had ended centuries before, of course all Mythic's policed and took care of one another, but there was no open fighting between species.

"No, this one was different, he hid his scent from me, and kept downwind, but his presence was strong." Rachel pulled a grey v-neck tee shirt on and went to lace up her boots. "It felt familiar."

"Okay, so I'll call Maria, let her know to keep an eye out. It's not a big deal that we have new neighbors honey." Shelby sighed as her daughter just kept lacing up her boots. "Just tell me when you're coming and going." With that Shelby left the girl to her morning routine, moving down the hall to her son's room, knocking a few times on the door before opening it. Her son was pulling his pants up and had his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

"Morning Ma."

"Rachel thinks we have new neighbors." Shelby said as she leaned against the door jam, not wanting to actually go into her son's pigsty of a room, making a note to make him clean it later.

"Yeah, what kind?" Noah called from his bathroom as he finished brushing his teeth.

"The blood sucking kind." That made her son stop and look at her, making brief eye contact. "We have to assume that since only Rachel sensed them that they are more powerful then us and we should just keep our distance while they pass through, they know where we are, and that we're settled, they won't make trouble as long as we don't."

"I know the drill mom." Noah rolled his eyes, but went on alert, trying to sense the vampire like his sister had.

"I know you do, I just want to make sure to remind you. I remember that incident with the clan of succubus last year."

"You say clan like there were a lot of them, there were four, and Rachel was there too." Noah grinned at his mother's disapproval and obvious discomfort, than spotted Rachel in the hall before he through a Metallica t-shirt over his head then grabbed his bag. Kissing his mother on the check as he swept past her, he caught up with his sister in the kitchen where they ate their breakfast in silence. When Rachel followed Noah to his mustang instead of going over to her bike, he knew she wanted to talk with him.

"I think its Jesse." Noah almost swerved into oncoming traffic, then snapped his head to the side to look at his sister who was just staring forward calmly, the only sign of emotion was the slight furrow to her brow. Noah set his jaw and turned into the parking lot of the school, easily finding a space and turning off the engine, but neither twin made a move to get out.

"You need to tell Mom about what happened between you two when we get home, she needs to know if it's really him." Rachel just nodded somberly. "Do you think he saw Quinn?"

"It's possible, but I'm not sure. If he didn't see her than he definitely caught her scent." Noah nodded then too, Vampires had a keener nose than Lycans did, and they had the stronger sense at all times while Lycan's had to make the change. "I can't let anything happen to her just because he's obsessed with me."

"We'll tell Santana, and protect her. She may not know it yet, but she's a part of our pack now. You may have to tell her because of this." Rachel shock her head then turned to glare at her brother.

"What do you think she'll say to something like that, 'Oh hey Quinn I'm a werewolf and you're my mate, hey also, my stalker vampire ex-boyfriend is in town so look out for that.' I mean I think she figured out the wolf thing already but," By the way Noah was looking at her Rachel knew she had to explain a little. "Well she called my wolf by my name this morning saying she'd see me later."

"Oh, well then she so knows." Noah ran a hand through his Mohawk and took a deep breath. "We have that Glee audition today, after that's over you should invite Quinn over to the house, talk it over there." Then there was knocking on the driver's side window, Santana opened up the door and looked at the twins expectantly.

"So I hear we have a Vamp in town."

* * *

By the time lunch was finished Rachel still hadn't seen Quinn all day. She was nervous about her safety and how maybe she should have ran with the other girl back to her house just to make sure Quinn had gotten there instead of going home, but then Rachel walked into her fourth period English and Quinn was sitting in her usual seat waiting for class to start, so Rachel just heaved a big sigh and sat down next to her.

"Hey Babe, I haven't seen you around today. I thought you might be home sick or something." Quinn rose an eyebrow as she turned to look at the other girl who had a charming smile on her face. But all Quinn saw was the wolf, the monster of a wolf that kept finding her every morning this week at the small park on the outskirts of town; their eyes were just the same.

"Really I saw you this morning." Rachel's eyes widened slightly, then Quinn watched as the shorter girl seemed to reel herself in again.

"I must have missed you."

"I think you know that's a lie Rachel." Rachel hadn't expected Quinn to just call her out like that, at least not in the middle of a crowded classroom. "Look I get that I don't know everything about you, but when you go and flaunt things, you shouldn't be surprised when you get caught. I'm not stupid Rachel."

"I never said you where." Rachel voice was rushed and slightly higher than normal, then Quinn noticed that the girl's eyes were darting around the room, looking at the other students as if checking if they were listening. Then as if realizing that she hadn't denied anything quickly added. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." Quinn rolled her eyes, but it wasn't like she had expected the girl to just out right say it, whatever it really was.

Class started then and Rachel didn't get a chance to talk to Quinn again until class was over, then Finn appeared, as if out of nowhere and stool Quinn away. Rachel followed then, but really all Finn was doing was walking Quinn to her next class, Rachel wanted to punch him. When Finn had finished his boyfriendly duty, he turned around to find Rachel glaring up at him; _all 1800 feet of him, really, how freaking tall is this guy._

"So I heard that you decided to try out for the Glee club, I'm the captain." Finn had this smug look on his face, and at that moment Rachel didn't care this was a crowded hallway full of students, she wanted rip Finn's balls off and force them down his throat, maybe that would get rid of that look. But Rachel pulled herself back, realizing she was just being jealous that her mate had a boyfriend, Rachel would have hated anyone in his place just as much, so it really wasn't his fault. "So I have a pretty big say in who we let in." _Was that a threat?_

"Is that a threat?" Finn just smiled a little smug smil, like he thought he was just so clever and jabbed Rachel in the shoulder.

"I'm just saying I wouldn't get your hopes up." Then Finn walked off, looking like he was trying to strut but tripping over his feet and almost falling; Rachel's eye twitched and she walked into the classroom, taking her seat next to Quinn.

"What did you and Finn talk about?" Quinn had seen everything and from the look on Rachel's face, it wasn't good for Finn's life in the foreseeable future.

"No offence Babe, but your boyfriend is a dick." Rachel huffed as she crossed her arms and Quinn couldn't help but think that a pouting irritated Rachel was the most adorable Rachel she'd seen yet, then Quinn just tried to not think about how she thought Rachel was adorable. "I mean he basically just told me that I wasn't getting into the Glee club because he doesn't like me and he's the Captain so his say goes. From what I heard you guys need the members and really have to let anybody in, dude needs to be taken down a peg, I mean does he not get how friggin awesome I am, didn't he learn anything from football, hasn't he seen my motorcycle."

Quinn tried to come up with something to say back, something along the lines of 'hey that's my boyfriend, be nice.' But Quinn couldn't come up with anything better, and she really needed to be firmly on Finn's side, even though it sounded like he was acting like a child. Then the teacher walked in and started class and the two didn't get the chance to talk again.

* * *

"So it looks like we have a few new people who need to audition." Mr. Shue, said with a big bright, slightly creepy, smile on his face. He wasn't very pleased that he now may have to deal with the Corcoran twins on a larger scale, but if they could sing he would deal with it. "Sam why don't you come up here and introduce you self before you start."

"I'm Sam," Sam looked nervous standing in front of the other students and Mr. Shue, but Rachel smiled at him, something that didn't go unseen by Quinn, and Sam just took a deep breath and power through. "I like comic books and am the new quarterback of the football team, I'm dyslexic so my grades aren't so good but I'm working on it. Um, I only really showed up cause Rachel asked me, but I can see how this might be fun, so, here goes." Then Sam picked up an acoustic guitar and played Billionaire by Bruno Mars. Rachel was smiling and clapping by the end, some of the other boys had joined in, Artie had done a fine job on the rap, and all the other Glee kids seemed happy to have the new blonde boy in their ranks. Then Puck stood up and took the acoustic guitar from the blonde and slung the strap over his shoulder.

"That was real nice dude, but you stool my artist." Puck was all smiles as he pulled a stool to the front of the room and sat down on it. "So, I'm Puck, my sister will try to tell you my name is Noah, but don't believe her, it's all lies. I'm your basic all American badass, hailing from the glorious city of New York, I like football and the ladies, uh, that's it. Enjoy." Then Puck winked and started plucking at the guitar.

"Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan  
Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants  
Nobody's gon' tell me I can't" At that Puck looked at Rachel as she made a face at him, the boy just laughed and smiled as he sang through.

"I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie  
Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie  
'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man

Oh yes, I said it, I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything  
Nothing at all, nothing at all

Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X  
Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex  
And she's gonna scream out  
This is great" Then Puck looked to the room to fill it in for him, the only person who responded was Kurt.  
"Oh my god, this is great" Puck looked slightly mortified, but Rachel's booming laughter put a smile on the boy's face again.

"Yeah, I might mess around  
And get my college degree  
I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait" Puck looked at the ceiling then, as if singing to the sky, Puck looked back at his sister and her smile was still in place, but now it was much softer.

"Oh yes, I said it, I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

No, I ain't gonna comb my hair  
'Cause I ain't going anywhere  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
And let everything hang loose  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all  
Nothing at all  
Nothing at all"

"Very good, Puck!" The clapping and cheering made it hard for anyone to hear the teacher's words, but then Puck took a bow and the teacher had the floor again. "Now, I would just like to say welcome to our two newest members and a quick good luck to Rachel, I'm sure you will do just as well."

"What the hell's that mean? I am so rocking this out Mr. condescending." Rachel sat down at the piano after getting a nod from the red headed piano man, then turned to the crowd of students. "So I'm Rachel, and if yall want to get to know me, come get the information by yourself because I should need no intro. I would just like to say that this goes out to the haters." Rachel had a cocky smile on her face, and when Quinn heard sniggering off to her left she saw that Santana was barely keeping herself together. Then Rachel turned back to face the keys, and started her song.

"Tell me off in a letter  
Completely ignore me  
Getting high off of saying  
Why you don't adore me?

Baby, please, I'm well versed  
In how I might be cursed  
I don't need it articulated" Rachel looked out at her peers then, making brief eye contact with Finn then Santana, the latter of which just burst out laughing.

"Stand in line wasting  
All of your time just to hate me  
Every dime gone to ways  
You can find that might bait me

And drag me down, sight set proudly  
Bring me to the ground see  
You love to be somebody's enemy" Rachel took a deep breath then and the chorus took off, Quinn watched on speechless as the cocky girl swayed to her music.

"Maybe nobody loved you when you were young  
Maybe, boy, when you cry, nobody ever comes  
Will you try it once?  
Give up the machine gun  
Machine gun

Locked and loaded  
You're practically floating away now  
In your fortress you feel like  
You're more or less safe now

But let me say I don't mean harm  
Oh, but, baby, you'd be charming if you'd come undone

Get back where you started from" then Rachel sent a cocky smile Quinn's way as she burst into the chorus, seeding the girl a wink.

"Maybe nobody loved you when you were young  
Maybe, boy, when you cry, nobody ever comes  
Will you try it once?  
Give up the machine gun  
Machine gun

Never mind how you've rationed your time  
And the battle is underway  
Maybe times are gonna change  
Don't just hide in the silence behind

What you've really been trying to say  
What a skill, baby, aiming to kill me  
With words you don't mean" Then Rachel fluttered her eyelashes at the giant of a boy and Quinn frowned. Had she missed something? But when Quinn looked at her boyfriends face, he was blushing bright red, then Quinn looked back to Rachel, but the other girl was completely in groused in her song again.

"Maybe nobody loved you when you were young  
Maybe, boy, when you cry, nobody ever comes  
Will you try it once?  
Give up the machine gun

Will you try it once?  
Give up the machine gun  
Will you try it once?  
Give up the machine gun  
Machine gun"

The room burst out into applause, Puck standing and whistling as his sister stood and took her bow, then mock curtsied. Rachel took her seat next to her brother and the twins bumped fists as the Mr. Shue tried to calm down to room.

* * *

Glee ended before anyone knew it, with three new members and able to compete in the sectionals that where in a few months, as everyone started leaving, Rachel held back, gathering her courage. Then just walked over to Quinn and put on her best smile.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house. We could study, and talk or something." Quinn had been talking with Finn, but now her focus was solely on Rachel, who looked slightly nervous. Before the blonde could answer Finn spook up for her.

"She's not interested in hanging out with a person like you, so just leave her alone." Finn was still angry that even though he hadn't wanted Rachel to be able to join, everyone else was on her side; he just couldn't win with her. But when Quinn gave him her best 'angry Quinn' look he tried putting on his best puppy dog look, making Rachel think he just looked constipated.

"I can speak for myself thank you." Then Quinn turned to Rachel, who was still glaring up at the tall boy, then looking back at Quinn, the blonde watched as Rachel softened towards her, it was almost a physical change, and suddenly Quinn wanted to listen to whatever it was that Rachel wanted to say, even if they had been fighting a little earlier. "I would love to."

"Great, I'll ride with you then and give you directions. Sound good?" Quinn just nodded and the two girls started walking away from Finn who looked like he was about to blow up, they had completely forgotten that he was there.

The ride to Rachel's wasn't as fast as it could have been since Quinn had driven both Santana and Brittany with her to school that day and had to drop them off first, though both got out when they arrived at Santana's. The car was silent after the couple got out, it had been like having a buffer before, with Santana to field all the talk and turn it into something else. When Quinn pulled into Rachel's drive, the two saw Puck yelling at another boy from the door, then the other boy turned, and looked at them, Rachel breathing in quickly as she rushed from the car.

"What the hell are you doing here? I didn't think you would actually be stupid enough to just nock on the front door." Quinn pulled herself out of her car with a frown, obviously the twins knew this boy, he didn't look much older than them, so maybe he was visiting from New York, though he obviously wasn't welcome.

"I came to see you Darling; I know you didn't think you could just leave me." Quinn's frown deepened, this guy was talking like he and Rachel where together. Then he turned to Quinn, his blue eyes snapping to her as if he just noticed her. "And you must be the girl that was with Rachel this morning." He got very close then and looked Quinn right in the eye. "Why don't you go be a good little human and play in traffic." Quinn's brain was slightly fuzzy, like she wanted to do exactly what she was told, then Rachel grabbed her hand and the feeling was gone.

"That's not going to work Jesse, she's with me." Quinn wasn't quite sure what was going on, or why this boy, Jesse, had called her human as if he wasn't one. But when Jesse looked at Rachel then, his eyes where darker than they had been when he was looking at Quinn.

"Ah, you Lycan's and your mates, it's disgusting to be with humans." Rachel just held Quinn's hand tighter then, and set her jaw. Rachel saw the questions on Quinn's face, but so did Jesse, and a slimly smile fell into place on his face. "Oh, she hasn't told you yet has she, that's why the compulsion almost worked." Then Rachel was pulling Quinn along and through the front door, Jesse tried to follow but it was like there was brick wall on the threshold of the house that only he couldn't cross. But Jesse held Quinn's eye contact, and Quinn's brain was fuzzy again. "You, little human, are friends with werewolves." Then Rachel pulled Quinn back and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

**AN: So I hope you guys haven't forgotten about me. I'm really sorry about the wait, I really don't have a good excuse other than no inspiration to sit down and write. I did tell you I was bad at schedules though. So I did decide to bring in Jesse, as a sort of bad guy, and there will be the big talk in the next chapter about the werewolves and vampires, and other things. While I have you here you should go check out this petition to stop the changes to the site, it doesn't take long and the more people to sign the more the site might take notice. Censorship in my opinion is wrong, especially in this format, this is fanfiction, we do what we want. So please take the time to check it out.**

www(.)change(.)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

**The songs I used in this chapter where 'Machine Gun' by Sara Bareilles and 'The Lazy Song' by Bruno Mars, I hope you liked the song choices and how it was done, cause I've never done anything with lyrics in it before and I really stressed over which songs I wanted to use. Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter up soon. (read: in the next week) Have a good one until then, and as always please let me know what you think. Ninja out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Okay so here's this chapter, I hope it lives up to your expectations. Lots of Faberry and Unholy Trinity/ Quinntana in this one. Mostly this is a lot of explanation and serious talks about the rules of my magic system and stuff. I do want to apologize for the wait between updates, but I seem to go through spurts of 'Oh My God, I have to write this right now!' and 'but I don't wanna…' So please just bear with me, I'm trying to be better. Anyway, please let me know what you think, I love to hear from you guys. Until next time. (Which should, hopefully be soon.)**

* * *

_Werewolves_, the word played over again in Quinn's mind as she heard Rachel yell at the boy through the door.

"Get out of my territory before I make you, you bloodsucking leech!" Quinn's eyes widened at that and looked at the girl who then seemed to remember Quinn was there and looked at the ground as her hands fisted. _You are friends with werewolves._ Quinn felt herself become lightheaded. Rachel, looking at her again, reached out for her, but Quinn just stumbled backwards into a wall. "Quinn, maybe you should sit down, I'll explain everything I promise."

"No, I think I should just leave." Rachel took another step towards her blonde mate, she could see the fear radiating off her and she fought not to let the tears bubbling behind her eyes come forward when Quinn moved again and put a couch between them. As if that would really stop her if she wanted to get to the other girl.

"Quinn, please." Quinn had avoided looking at the other girl until she heard the broken tone and the way Rachel was pleading with her. When their eyes met and Quinn saw how the other girl had her hands up in the typical 'I surrender' way, Quinn realized that her actions may have been a bit over board. Quinn suddenly remembered that Rachel had never been anything but nice, if a little flirty, towards her, and had only been in one fight that had nearly traumatized the other girl. This was not a girl that would rip her to pieces for no other reason than that she wanted to.

"Oh Rachel, I'm sorry, I don't even know why I did that." Quinn saw Rachel visibly relax then, like all the other girl needed in the world was for Quinn not to be mad at her.

"It was a completely understandable reaction, I shouldn't have taken it so personally." Rachel made no move to go towards to girl again though, and Quinn felt guilty that she was happy for it. "Well, that was Jesse St. James, I knew him from New York, he was my boyfriend for a little while."

"I thought you were gay?" It was the first think that slipped out, and Quinn liked that they weren't addressing the elephant in the room yet, the werewolf in the room. Rachel shifted slightly then, and it took Quinn off guard, but Rachel just crossed her arms and looked at the floor, refusing to watch the girl anymore if it was just going to hurt anymore.

"I consider myself a gay lady with a few heterosexual tendencies; it just takes the right kind of guy." In truth Rachel had only ever had two boyfriends, but she had been with both of them long enough that she couldn't just write it off, it had been a confusing time for Rachel the first time around when she had found herself interested in a boy when she had only ever liked girls before then.

"And this Jesse guy was one of those guys? He didn't seem to know that you were over." The way he had called Rachel Darling, and had looked at her as if he'd seen her naked made Quinn feel angry, it made her chest tighten and forced her heart to her throat. Quinn hated him on principle.

"Well if he didn't know that we were through when I tried to kill him a few months ago then he's a bigger moron than I thought." Rachel clenched her jaw, that was not a memory she liked to linger on, it had been the one time that she hadn't wanted to control her wolf, that she had let it take over and had even aimed it at the Vampire, it was only because Jesse had been with his coven at the time that he hadn't been massacred, though now more than a few vampire were dead in his place.

"Oh, I'm not sure how to respond to that." Rachel looked up at Quinn then and gave the blonde girl a smile sad smile. Rachel looked Quinn over then, she didn't seem too scared, though Rachel thought that maybe she was just in shock. "So, was what he said true? About werewolves?" Quinn's voice was extremely small, but her gaze held Rachel's firmly.

"Yes."

"And what you said about him, being a bloodsucking leech, you meant he was a Vampire." It wasn't a question, but Rachel still nodded, holding her gaze steady. "And that makes you." Quinn couldn't seem to find the words then; but after a minute of silence Rachel just cleared her throat.

"The giant wolf that meets you at the park every morning, the other one you saw was Noah." Rachel made a motion with her hands then that clearly said 'yes the one with the Mohawk.'

"Both of you?" Rachel was confused as to why Quinn seemed so confused, but then it clicked, she thought Rachel had been bitten, and not born a wolf.

"The gene runs in families. So unless you're bitten, and that rarely happens accidently anymore, you're born into it." Quinn just nodded again before something clicked together, Rachel could practically see the light bulb go off above her head.

"So was it your Mom's or your Dad's side of the family that carried the gene?" Rachel could tell that Quinn was uncomfortable, but Rachel was about to out the girl's best friend as a mythical beast, if anyone should be uncomfortable it was Rachel. Outing of any kind was not cool.

"Both actually."

"So that means, that Santana." She paused, and swallowed. "Is she also?" Quinn couldn't seem to make herself finish her sentences, but she knew Rachel's and Santana's mothers were sisters, if it really ran in families, that meant her best friend had kept something extremely important from her.

"She is, though her dad is human. It doesn't change who she is though, she's always been this way, you just didn't know about it." Rachel could see the betrayal in the blondes eyes then and rushed to try and quell it. "But you have to understand, in Lycan communities you can only tell a human what you are if they're your mate and they become a part of you pack. She literally couldn't tell you under Alpha Law." If anything this seemed to make Quinn considerably paler than she already was. Rachel went over what she said again and her eyes widened slightly.

"When Jesse told me to play in traffic, and you said that wouldn't work because I was with you, he said something about Lycan's and Mates." Quinn breathed in deeply before her wide eyes found Rachel's. "What does that mean?"

"Well, Lycan is the name that we go by, it's short for the original disease that infected the first Lycanthropes, Werewolf is just a more common term used more by people who aren't Lycan's." Rachel rubbed the back of her neck then and the floor was suddenly extremely interesting. "Um, all Lycan's have a mate, sometimes they never find each other, it's basically a soul mate, the Lycan will know immediately when they see the other for the first time through their wolf's eyes, kind of Love at first Wolf sight. It's why Brittany knows too, she and Santana finally finalized their bond over the summer."

"Brittany too?" This seemed to hurt Quinn almost more than it had when she learned about Santana, the other blonde girl couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it, yet she had managed to keep something like this from Quinn. Quinn latched on to the one last thing that would distract her from the biggest subject in the room. "What's Alpha Law?"

"Oh, well each Pack has a leader, or and Alpha, and if they order a lower wolf to do or not do something, they literally have no choice. Though my mom has had a hard time keeping order with Noah and me, as the pair of us are more powerful than she is, and we only really do what she says out of respect." Quinn looked impossibly more confused then. "Noah would be higher up in the order than my mother considering how powerful he is, though only I would be above him, and that means that as soon as my mother feels that I'm ready that she will step down and I will be Alpha, even now if I accidently order Santana or Noah to do something they would have to do it." Rachel laughed then, almost forgetting that this was a serious conversation. "One time, on accident I told my brother to streak through the school, I didn't realize it was an order until he was already finished and yelling at me."

"So because you're basically an Alpha already, some rules don't apply to you?" Rachel could tell where Quinn was going with this, but as much as she would have loved to just go along with it and say that she did whatever the hell she wanted, she didn't ever want to lie to Quinn.

"Sometimes they don't apply to me, like when my Mom orders me to be home on time for curfew and I'm feeling rebellious and don't want to observe her dominance over me, but with Laws that have been ingrained in our minds for years and generations then there isn't that choice." Rachel chewed on her lips and furrowed her eyes sadly at the other girl before continuing. "I want you to understand though, that you have the choice to not accept me, it doesn't have to go that way."

"What do you mean, you just used the word soul mate not two minutes ago, that seems pretty forever to me."

"Only if you chose it, you can say no, you can walk away and stay with Finn and I will be like a silent guardian angel to you, I would be compelled to follow you no matter where you went without even knowing it most of the time, but you are free to go on with your life as if you never learned any of this." That life sounded like a worse fate than death for Rachel, to forever be in the background of Quinn's life, to see her being happy, but to never be the cause of that happiness.

"And what if I were to accept you?" Quinn's voice was quiet again, as if saying it any louder would cause the world to fall down around her ears, but she had to know. Was this what she had been feeling this past week that she had known Rachel, was this her soul reaching out to try and hold another's.

"We would be together, and you would be a part of my Pack. I would protect you always and stay by your side no matter what. I would teach you the ways of Lycan culture and all about all the other Mythic's in this world and in a few years you would make the choice to either stay human, or turn." Rachel paused there for a second, debating if she wanted to say what she was thinking, she never wanted to pressure Quinn into anything, but maybe she needed to know how Rachel felt about her. "I want you to understand that I would never want to pressure you into anything, but I need to know how this feels from where I am. I told you about the episodes I have, those are the times I have lost control of my Lycan side, I work hard every minute of every day to keep that beast under control and I've done pretty well I think, but slip ups happen and I can't keep it behind bars all the time. You have this effect on me that no one has ever had before, even with you all the way over there I feel freer of the wolf than I would even if I were meditating. You make me feel normal Quinn, you make me able to feel happy. You make me be able to just be, without worry of losing control, because when I'm around you all I feel is you. I've never been able to just be content in my own skin before I met you." Rachel took a deep breath and swallowed thickly. "I don't want to have to let that go, but if you chose to go on with your normal life I will accept that."

Quinn just looked at the girl before her, sure her eyes were the same as her wolfs and her hair was the exact same shade of fur that her wolf had, and okay Quinn believed her when she said that werewolves, sorry Lycan's, existed. But what was she talking about when she said Mythics, and Lycan culture, and surly that Jesse guy was just crazy, Vampires didn't actually exist. Quinn needed to sit down, and really if Rachel had wanted to hurt her, she would have done so days ago when she had first seen her as a wolf.

"I think I need to sit down." So Quinn turned, and with her back to Rachel, sat down on the couch between them. Rachel was silent a long while before Quinn heard the girls footsteps as she rounded the couch and sat on the opposite end and faced her. "When you say Mythic's, what do you mean?" Quinn hated sounding as stupid as she was sure she did, but she was curious by nature, and all of this was so new to her, that she just had to ask questions even if it brought them away from the important subject at hand.

"Well Mythic's is kind of a generalization, like all Lycan's are Mythic's but not all Mythic's are Lycan's. Everything you've ever heard of stems from some kind of mythical creature that actually exists in the world, but Mythic's live in a subculture alongside the humans without them ever really knowing about us. Most Mythic's look normal, and only another Mythic can really spot them." Quinn looked intrigued.

"Are there any others in Lima?" Rachel thought about what to say for a long time before answering, you don't just out someone to a human, even if they are your mate. It's totally not cool.

"Not that I've noticed, but a great number of Mythic's only come into their abilities when they are fully matured, Lycan's are different because we have two forms, our bodies have to get used to the change over time, and our wolves actually grow with us. If I were to get my first change at eighteen my body might rip itself apart because of the massive size difference between me now and me as a wolf, I probably wouldn't survive it." Logically Rachel knew Shifters also came into their ability alongside puberty, but Rachel couldn't think of another species that got into it earlier than eighteen. Rachel looked to Quinn then, who's eyebrows were furrowed harshly.

"You said earlier, that if I were to accept you, that I would have the choice to turn in a few years, wouldn't I be ripped apart then, if what you just said is true?" Rachel smiled slightly as she cocked her head to one side; she liked the idea that Quinn was not only humoring the idea of being with her but also the idea of being like her.

"No, not all wolves are as big as I am, in fact most are only about the same size as a bigger Great Dane." Quinn's eyes widened then, she had though all werewolves where the size of small cars. "And more often than not, people who were bitten and don't carry the gene are smaller than average, mostly it depends on how big you are normally." Rachel smirked then and rose an eyebrow as she held eye contact with Quinn. "I can see you as a golden retriever." Quinn turned slightly red at that and pulled a pillow from behind her and threw it at the girl as she barked out a laugh. Quinn sighed then as she felt a smile on her face that she hadn't known was there before. It felt so natural to be around Rachel, like coming home, but she needed to think about this from all sides. She wasn't the type of girl who just jumped head first into things.

"I'm with Finn." Quinn watched as Rachel clenched her jaw and the happiness seemed to drain from her face, she wish she could put it back.

"I would never think of trying to make you leave him. I don't like the idea that to him, I have stolen you, but I struggle when I see you with him. It's like the calming factor that you have on me when it's just us is canceled out when you're with him, like he's smothering you." Quinn had a frown on her face and Rachel was quick to try and figure out what she had done wrong. "Not that you can be stolen or anything, you're a person, and I just meant that's how he would see it, I would see it more as liberating you, like leading you to freedom and towards to awesome side of life. Oh my god you have to stop me when I ramble like that, or I will seriously just go on and on. I can't believe I said that out loud." Quinn was smirking then and she slowly rose and eye brow as the Lycan looked back up at her over the pillow in her hands that she had smashed her face into.

"Liberating to the awesome side of life huh, do you have cookies and everything?" Rachel huffed loudly as she buried her face back into the pillow. Quinn's smile just kept getting bigger. "I need to think about this Rachel." The girl looked up then, all playfulness forgotten.

"Of course, I don't want you to feel like I forced you into something, talk to Brittany, listen to her side of things, maybe even Santana's dad, they can give you a perspective that I can't, I've never been a human." Rachel frowned then suddenly and looked back towards the front door. "I should walk you to your car though; Jesse could still be lurking around, oh." Rachel raced from the room then and up the stairs, Quinn sat alone for a second wondering if she should follow before she heard Rachel racing back down towards her carrying a small silver bracelet, she handed it over to Quinn and she was enthralled by the small silver wolf charm on the silver bracelet. "This was my Father's he handed it down to me a few days before he died, it's meant for the next Alpha in the line to give to their mate, but it also has magical properties. It was forged with herbs lining the core of the metal, back when it was made the Lycans were still at war with the Vampires, the herbs will make it impossible for them to put you under their will, like what you experienced earlier. You don't have to wear it or anything, but as long as this is on you the only way a Vampire can get you is head on, and I can fight that."

Quinn starred down at the small silver wolf as Rachel spoke, this was a precious heirloom, and by the way Rachel had explained it, had almost as much weight as an engagement ring. But it would also protect her. Quinn held her wrist out and lay it against her skin, silently asking Rachel to fix the clasp together. With how fast Rachel had brought it down, Quinn wondered how many nights Rachel had stayed up and thought of this moment while she held it.

"Santana might be shocked to see it and my Aunt my hug you when she sees it, but other than that, they won't say anything about it after I tell them that Jesse is in town." With that Rachel took Quinn's hand and led her to the front door where she pulled the door open and hesitantly stepped out and looked around for a second before leading Quinn to her car. Once Quinn was safely inside she ducked her head. "Just don't let him get invited into your house and you'll be safe.

Quinn briefly wondered what else she could learn about Rachel's world from watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She vowed to have a marathon when she got home.

* * *

As Quinn drove she tried not to let herself be distracted by the bracelet that now adorned her wrist, but the silver of the small wolf reflected the sun right in her eyes. And it was just really pretty. Quinn didn't realize that she had driven to Brittany's, but when she was suddenly pulling into her friends driveway and Santana was walking out to meet her, she looked around like it was a conspiracy. Santana taped on the window and Quinn turned the engine off while opening up the door.

"Rachel called me, I wasn't sure you were going to come over here." Quinn just looked at Santana for a second, she seemed like the exact same person that she had been before, but now Quinn knew. "Let's get inside Q, that leech could pop up at any moment and Rach would kill me if I let anything happen to you on my watch."

Quinn followed her friend inside and as soon as she passed onto the threshold of the house she was in Brittany's arms. Quinn wrapped her arms around the other blonde and held her tightly, Brittany was still just Brittany, and Quinn needed a little normal right now.

"It was so hard not to tell you Q, please forgive me." Brittany sound so quiet and her face was buried in Quinn's hair, she knew that it must have difficult for the girl.

"Of course I forgive you B; I understand why you couldn't tell me."

"Do you really?" Santana was leaning against the now closed door and was just watching the pair of blondes with her arms crossed across her chest, as much as she wanted to hug her friend too she doubted Quinn would want to be hugged by her right now. "Because it's all very complicated and old rules are not simple."

"Rachel explained that there was this thing called Alpha Law that you just don't break." Santana nodded then, but Quinn noticed that her eyes kept glancing down to her wrist. "She said this would protect me from that Jesse Vampire guy. What's his deal anyway?" Santana motioned with her head for them to go further into the house, and once the trio was seated on the couch, with Brittany playing with Santana's fingers, the brunette sighed.

"Jesse is a really old Vampire who has breathed in too much fairy dust. He likes to think of himself as the most powerful Vampire on the east coast. He also believes in this stupid prophecy that was made a thousand years ago that one day the most powerful Lycan and the most powerful Vampire will come together to create a new species of Mythic that will eventually overturn the humans domination of the planet." Santana rolled her eyes at the thought, but Quinn's eyes practically bulged out of her head.

"By overturn the humans you mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, the Mythics would come out of hiding and I'm guessing there would be War for a while before we came out on top and some Mythics aren't as kind as others. Some think that humans are scum, to only be used as food." Santana shook her head then, and scoffed, but when she saw how pale her friend was she was quick to go on. "But that's mostly only the Vampires and the Mythics that feed on certain energies. You would never even know if some Mythics were feeding on you, it's all very civilized; though with that on your wrist, nothing with half a brain will ever come near you again."

"We'll come back to the, energy things." Quinn breathed in heavily through her nose in huffed the air back out before continuing. "What do you mean about my bracelet?"

"It means that those in our pack are to treat you with upmost respect and to protect you when Rachel can't even of it means sacrificing our lives." Quinn and Brittany both frowned at this, so Santana just continued. "Okay, um, even with all her talk of not being the Alpha, and how she'll swear up and down that Aunt Shelby is Alpha, she is really in charge. She's the leader of our pack, and the most powerful Lycan on this side of Texas. She's kind of a prodigy, and all Lycans will look to her one day, and even if you don't accept her, which is a crap move by the way, all Lycans will treat you like their freaking queen when they figure out that you are Rachel Corcoran's mate. Even if you don't end up turning when you get the chance."

"Wow."

"Yeah, you are like the freaking first lady now or something, Mythics will respect you and Vampires will most likely fear you. Rachel is a little notorious with them, there was an incident a few months back where Rachel lost control and took out a coven of thirteen of the leeches, she was going after Jesse actually. Slimy bastard got away though." Santana pulled Brittany closer into her side then and her eyes shot over to the back door and out into the back yard as if he would appear just because they were talking about him. "He may be an old sucker, but if he hadn't have lead Rachel to his coven and used then as cannon fodder he wouldn't be around anymore."

"Rachel's killed people?" The words almost didn't make it out of Quinn's mouth, she felt like she may choke on them. The idea of Rachel, petit Rachel who hated violence had killed people made her want to be sick.

"She didn't tell you?" When Quinn just looked at her friend with wide eyes and slightly scared look on her face, Santana shut her eyes. Rachel would not thank her for this, but the blonde in front of her deserved all the information. "Her first Change was years early, no one expected her to Change, and no one had prepared her for it, so everyone was in shock when it happened, and Rachel took off into the woods. By then time people got to her, she had killed a woman and the five guys that had come to help when they heard the screams. You have to understand that it wasn't really Rachel though, she still has nightmares about being inside her wolf but not being able to stop it or control it, she was screaming just as much as the people she was killing."

Quinn didn't know what to say to that. Rachel had killed people when she was very young, but it had been as horrific for her as it had for the people she was murdering. Did that make it better or worse?

"Look, I know Rachel was probably very egger to tell you that she was fine with it if you didn't accept her, and as cool as it is that you didn't immediately run from the house screaming, I need to tell you how totally uncool it is that you didn't say yes."

"I didn't not say yes." Quinn shot back immediately, she didn't like the idea that she had handled this wrong, she thought she had done a pretty good job about not running away screaming.

"That's the point Q, you didn't really say anything. And right now that's killing her. I told her not to tell you, Puck told her to wait, our parents, told her to just hold the fuck up. This was all too soon, you hardly know each other. It's only been a week. Do you know what happens to a wolf if they are rejected?" Quinn shook her head sharply once, she only knew what Rachel had told her, but apparently there was a lot that she also hadn't told her, like how she had killed people. "Most Lycans go insane after a few years, the more powerful ones go on rage rampage's and the elders end up having to either put them down of throw them in jail. You don't get a release date when our kind go to jail Q, you stay there until you die."

"I can't just say yes though S, I'm with Finn. I don't even know if I like girls that way. What do you think my parents would say if I told them that I wasn't only seeing a girl, but that she's a werewolf and I'm her mate and that I'm pretty much married to her now." Quinn laughed lightly at the picture of it, her Dad would have a stroke, and her Mother may just die on the spot.

"As much as it's a terrible thing to say, your parents don't matter to much. Hell Finn doesn't matter at all. When you're a part of a Pack, they are your family, and we protect each other, no matter what happens, through Hell and back we stick together. Can you look me in the eye and honestly tell me that that's what your family now is like, that Finn would rather die than she you with a scratch?" Santana held Quinn's gaze then as she ran her fingers through Brittany's hair, and Quinn knew that her Father would throw her out if she stepped a toe out of the image he had seat up for his family, that Finn could care less about her if it meant him being out of the way. And Quinn felt supremely jealous that Brittany had that, that Santana would give her the world if she asked for it. "And as for the liking girls thing, Q, I don't know how to tell you this, but you are one of the biggest pressed lemons I know. Rach just wants to help you get unpressed." Santana smirked when Quinn's ears turned pink.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow but then I thought about how you guys must have abandonment issues with me or something so I posted it anyway. I'm calling it the 'you guys are awesome for not yelling at me after such a long time of not posting/ over 100 reviews reward to awesome readers post.' So a little cute Faberry, and also a little confrontation between Jesse and Rachel. Also Finn. Anyway, let me know what you think, I love hearing what you have to say. I'm definitely not posting anything tomorrow, but I'll have a chapter of something ready for Monday night. Have a good one. Ninja out.**

* * *

Saturday passed slowly for Rachel, she spent most of her time in the basement meditating on what she could have done differently and what she could have done better. The biggest question she had was if there had been anything different she could have done to stop Jesse from showing up at all; but she didn't regret telling Quinn about her, she only hoped that if her mate was going to refuse her that she would just do it and put her out of her misery already.

When the first light of Sunday came through her curtain Rachel was already awake and doing a few pull ups with the clothes rod in her closet. When she dropped to the floor Rachel made an impulsive decision, she would go to the park and see if Quinn was taking her morning run. Rachel hadn't gone the day before thinking that maybe the girl would need a little space from all her weirdness, but Rachel wouldn't go as the wolf, she was going as the girl.

Rachel wore no shoes with a pair of lose fitting black basketball shorts and a dark purple tank top, her hair was lose and wild around her face as she ran through the woods. She had always liked running, but as a human it was just less satisfying. As a wolf on all fours she was surer on her feet, she could let her tongue hang out of mouth to better bring air into her much larger lungs, sure the wind was still on her face and blowing through her hair but as a wolf with her body coated in chocolate fur it felt more natural, like she could run for days and never look back. Sometimes she wanted to do just that.

When Rachel made it to the park, the place was empty so she just went over to where she had knocked down the swing set and put her hands on her hips. A twig snapped behind her after she had been standing there for a few minutes, Rachel whirled around and saw that Quinn was watching her from near an old slide.

"I didn't see you yesterday." Quinn's voice was soft and smooth but she looked concerned, as if the only thing that could keep Rachel away from her was if something terrible had happened. Rachel wished that were the case.

"I didn't think you would have wanted to." Rachel's hands fisted when Quinn looked away from her, she may have known but that didn't make it hurt any less. They were standing with about ten feet and a seesaw between then, but Rachel felt hundreds of miles away; she chewed on her lips before words seemed to just pour from her lips. "I missed you yesterday, and all I could think about was that if you don't want to do this, then please just tell me. You don't have to feel guilty about it, I understand that this is all very weird and so, so much to take in. You have Finn and your parents could never understand, I don't want you to have to lose them because of me." Quinn was moving across the park as Rachel went on, but stopped her with a hand over her mouth.

"You haven't let me say anything, yet you already assume that you know what I'm going to do." Quinn moved her hand from the other girl's mouth, then dragged it down her neck, shoulder, and her arm until her fingers were intertwining with the other girls, she shivered at how good it felt. "I went out with Finn yesterday, it was already planned and I couldn't think of a good enough excuse to call it off, but all I could think about was what you said Friday about him smothering me. His arm around me suddenly felt too heavy and his body too large next to mine, everything about him made me feel closed in and claustrophobic."

"I'm sorry I ruined your date." It was all Rachel could think to say as her eyes shifted from their joined hands to the ground between them, and really she was sorry that Quinn had had a terrible time, she only wanted the other girl to be happy. Even if it meant that it wasn't her that was bringing that happiness. But she missed the small adoring smile that made its way to Quinn's face.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, if anything I should thank you for making me see that me and Finn just don't fit. Sure I had a horrible time, but you know what, I have a horrible time every time I go out with him." Rachel looked back up at the blonde then, the softness in her hazel eyes let a glimmer of hope settle in her chest. Maybe this could work out. Quinn took a deep breath before saying in the quietest voice yet. "I broke up with him last night."

"Really?" Rachel's tone was soft as well, but hopeful now but her eyes turned hard when behind Quinn stood Jesse, who was trying to hold back a laugh. Rachel pulled Quinn forward then and moved a step in front of her, never letting go of her hand.

"Oh wow, when did you get so pathetic?" Jesse made big hopefully eyes and clasped his hands under his chin dramatically as he mocked her. "'Really?' You sound like you're a dog begging for a treat. How has this human managed to drag you down so far?"

"What do you what Jesse?" Rachel ignored him, and strongly resented his quip about her begging for treats, but right now she had to focus, she could be offended later.

"I think you know what I want Darling." Jesse eyed her then with a smug smirk and Rachel felt Quinn stiffen behind her and hold her hand tighter. "But you seem to be to busy learning to roll over and play the good doggy." A deep growl came from Rachel then as Rachel clenched her jaw, but Jesse just smirked. "Don't like me very much right now do you? Wish you could let lose a rip me apart don't you?"

Rachel was tense and the wolf inside her was struggling against her will to brake free and get rid of this annoyance, it would be of little trouble when it was a shapeless mass of bloody flesh between her teeth. But Rachel had to think of Quinn, who know what she would do if Rachel changed in front of her, the sounds alone could cause her to run. So Rachel focused on the feeling of having Quinn near her, she let it wash over her and calm her, if Quinn hadn't been hear the fight may have already broken out.

"Oh look, she's got a leash on you." Jesse laughed loudly again as Rachel's loud growl ripped from her throat, her ears turning to points and her teeth lengthening in her mouth, yet Rachel held her form admirably. Not many people had the balls to repeatedly poke her with a stick like this. "Anyway, it's a good thing she does, because if she didn't then you may never find the innocent boy she went out on a little date with last night. What was his name? Finn, right?"

"What have you done with him?" Quinn yelled at the Vampire, she may not have wanted to date him anymore, but that didn't mean she wanted him to be this sick freaks dinner. But as soon as she had said it, she wished she hadn't, Quinn felt Rachel tense in front of her and then Jesse's eyes were locked on hers

"I'm sorry but I think maybe you should bite through your tongue." His eyes held hers and she felt a pressure behind her eyes, but then it was gone and Jesse's eyes darted to her wrist. "Very good Rachel, but that little charm is nothing if I rip her throat out."

"What have you done with Finn?" Rachel ignored him again, but the image of Jesse ripping into Quinn and sucking the blood from her neck while she screamed stayed planted in her mind, it gave her chills.

"Oh nothing, yet." Jesse's smug smirk was back in place as he looked at the pair of them. "I was just one my way to see a witch about a ring though." The threat pounded through Rachel's chest. It was something only older Vampires and even older witch families knew of, how to spell a piece of jewelry to make Vampires able to walk in the sun. If Jesse was planning on making another ring, he was planning on making a Vampire.

"If you turn him, we'll come after you. You haven't done anything wrong yet by just being here, but this is my territory and if you turn one of my humans then your life is forfeit." It was old rules, and not many Mythics abided by them anymore, but if there was a town that had no other Mythics living there and you moved in then it was yours to protect as you saw fit, and other coming in and killing without your approval was an act against you and was dealt with harshly. It was first come first serve on an extreme level.

"Oh, and you're going to kill me are you? Because that worked out so well for you last time after I handed your father over to the Anderson's." A shock of rage ripped through Rachel then and she threw herself forward without a thought.

Quinn had never seen anything like it; it was like Rachel was exploding. Bones cracked so loudly the sound echoed in the blonde's ears and she couldn't look away as Rachel's beautiful tan skin ripped away from her body and knew skin quickly grew in its place which was covered in dark brown fur. The girl's clothes tore from her body then, as there just wasn't enough room anymore. Quinn blinked and suddenly her wolf was were Rachel had stood, suddenly looking bigger than she had the last time she had seem her. A loud growl tore through the park then and Rachel's ears were flat against her head and her hackles where raised, she looked every bit a monster that should send Quinn running, yet she felt just as safe as she had when she had been holding Rachel's hand.

"There you are Darling; I was beginning to think the human had spayed you." Jesse was as smug as ever, possibly more so as he had made Rachel change forms. He had learned long ago that it wasn't an easy thing to do. But when the monstrous wolf started stalking towards him he was suddenly over come with the memory of her shredding his brothers and sisters in his coven, it was safe to say that she was most likely still holding a grudge against him. "Now Rachel, you have to use that Lycan brain of yours, if you kill me now, how will you find the boy." The wolf breathed in through her nose the heavily, Jesse had showered multiple times though and Rachel could only smell the over powering scent of Wolfs Bane on him. Jesse took at bottle out of his pocket then and his smile returned. "You won't catch his scent as long as I'm wearing a little of this, and as long as I have it you won't even come near me."

Quinn was confused about a lot of the things that were happening, but when Rachel took another step forward as if to call his bluff, Jesse pulled the top off the bottle and Rachel stopped short and rubbed her nose with one of her massive paws. It would have been cute; if Quinn wasn't suddenly terrified about what the hell it was that could be in the bottle.

"Now I really must be off, witches don't like to be kept waiting." Then Jesse was in front of Quinn with a hand wrapped tight around her neck. "Don't think I don't have something in mind for you though Blondie, I have big plans for you." Jesse had spoken so quickly that halfway in Rachel had roared loudly as she turned to bite him, but all Jesse had to do was through his other arm out and whatever it was from the bottle was suddenly in Rachel's mouth, and it was steaming. "You might want to get that looked at." Jesse said with a smirk, then was gone.

Quinn's hand went around her throat where the Vampire's had been, his skin hadn't felt any different than hers; she would have thought he would have been cold. Then she looked over at Rachel, who's mouth was steaming and she seemed to have tried wiping it off with one of her paws, but now her paw were steaming too. Quinn put a hand on her massive shoulder and looked straight into her eyes.

"What is it, what can I do?" Quinn sounded a little more frantic then she would have liked, but her wolf was in pain, the whimpering noise that Rachel was making made Quinn's heart ache. She just didn't know what to do.

Then there was running coming her way, loud and fast, and when Quinn turned away from Rachel towards the sound there where two massive wolves bounding into the park. Quinn recognized the one with the Mohawk as Puck, but the other was darker than both Rachel and Puck in both the fur and the eyes, it was also about a head shorter, Quinn knew immediately it was Santana. Then Santana was changing mid run, and when she stopped beside Quinn she was on two feet, and extremely naked.

"We need to get back to their house and get Rachel to Shelby, it was Wolfs Bane, if it's left untreated for long enough she could die." Santana was all business, and moved to be beside Rachel then, careful not to touch the parts wear it looked like acid had spilled on her. Santana looked back up at Quinn then as Puck nudged Rachel with his head to get her to stand, though she didn't put much weight on her burned paw. "I need to change back, are you coming?" Quinn nodded then, not sure what to say. "We move faster than you, you wouldn't be able to keep up, even if Rachel was limping, so you can ride on my back. Just don't pull any fur out, I carry razor blades under there."

Quinn half smiled at the girl, but watched as she changed back into a wolf, when Santana looked at her again it was clearly to say 'Yeah I know I'm awesome, get over it bitch.' But Puck and Rachel had already taken off into the woods, so Quinn just moved beside her friend, not quite sure what to do. Santana shook her massive head then, and Quinn guessed she was probably also rolling her eyes. Quinn just through a leg over her friend and tried not to scream as Santana immediately took off. Quinn hugged the wolf so tight around her neck that it was probably hard for her to breath.

When the pair made it back to Rachel's house, Shelby had a hose in her hand and seemed to be hosing to still giant wolf down. Santana skid to a stop and started to change while Quinn was still on top of her. The two fell to the ground in a heap, and soon Brittany was in the pile with them.

"Isn't it so fun to go for rides Q?" Brittany said as the three of them sat up, Santana still naked.

"Why is Rachel still a wolf? How come her mom is using the hose?" Quinn had more questions than she had air, but then the three of them got up off the ground and Santana moved to a piled of clothes and started to pull them on.

"In that form we heal faster, not like wolverine fast, but about four times as fast as a human." Quinn thought that was kind of cool, and also made sense. Santana was just pulling on her pants when Puck came out of the house fully clothes, Quinn was pretty happy that she didn't have to see him naked as well, though they all seemed pretty comfortable being naked around each other. Must be a wolf thing. "And Shelby is using the hose because we don't want any of that stuff in the house, and we have to make sure to get it all off of her. Though since most of it got in her mouth Shelby will have to make this paste stuff to neutralize the Wolfs Bane that might still be in her system."

"What I don't get, was how he got his hands on the stuff to begin with." Puck rubbed a hand through his hair as he looked at a very wet and miserable looking Rachel as she lay drying in the sun while his mother looked over her burned, but no longer steaming, paw. "That stuff doesn't even grow in North America anymore." Santana shook her head as the four of them watched Shelby stand and walk towards them.

"Your mother still has that herb store in the basement right." Shelby asked, looking at Santana with a glum expression. When Santana nodded, Shelby started walking past them. "She may need to stock up after this." Shelby paused and looked at her daughter again for a moment before turning back towards the other kids. "After she dries out, bring her in the house, though don't let her change back if you can find a way to get her though the door." Then Shelby left, and the five teens sat out in the sun in silence for a minute.

"He's got Finn."

* * *

Finn's neck ached where the dude had bit him, it sounded weird for him to even think that. Some guy had walked up to him the night before and attacked his neck, and not in a good way, and not that he was in to that; but now Finn sat locked in a basement with no possible way out while his neck was still bleeding a little. The guy had said his name was Jesse, after the neck attack and after he was already in the basement, he hadn't remembered how he had gotten there; he had also said that he was going to make him stronger. Finn wasn't sure how it was possible for him to be any stronger, he was already the quarterback and the captain of the football team. But then the Jesse guy had left him there all night to only come back in the morning to attack his neck again.

The only logical explanation that Finn could come up with was Jesse was some kind of kidnapping homo who had a blood fetish. He had been gone all day, though it could have only been an hour, time was hard when you didn't have your phone or a window, but he had been gone a super long time now and maybe he had just forgotten about him. That happened to Finn all the time, he would forget about his homework and leave it until the last second, he would forget about his video game after he went to the bathroom, and onetime he forgot there was something in the oven and nearly burned down the house; the point was people forgot stuff. It happened all the time, but Finn was getting super hungry and no one had found him yet. Maybe no one even knew he was even missing?

The door slammed open then and Jesse walked in, Finn just noticed that he was bigger than this creep, maybe he could just rush him and then he'd be free, that seemed like an awesome plan. So Finn stood as Jesse finished coming down the stairs and rushed at him, when Finn smashed into the other boy it was like running into a wall and he fell back to the floor. Jesse just laughed at him.

"That was the stupidest thing I have ever seen, it a wonder that blonde put up with you for as long as she did." Finn's cheeks reddened at that, Quinn had only dumped him the night before, he was still convinced that he could apologize for whatever it was he had done wrong and they could get back together, Quinn was the head cheerleader, they belonged together, it was practically the law. "Anyway, I brought you a present, but you can't have it until later."

Finn was silent then, he liked presents and he wanted whatever it was now, not later. Then Jesse was on him again, the other boys teeth ripping into his neck and sucking on the blood that pour from the wound. Finn was getting nauseous and lightheaded after a while and began to hit the other boy less hard then before, then not at all. When spots filled his vision and his eyes began to feel heavy the other boy stopped, that's when Finn saw the elongated teeth and how his eyes were completely black. Jesse dropped him then; Finn hadn't even known he was being held up. Finn watched between ever heavier eye lids as Jesse put his own wrist to his mouth then and ripped into it before putting it in front of Finns. He fought as well as he could but then Jesse was holding Finns head and forcing his wrist in his mouth. Finn had no choice but to drink.

When Jesse finally pulled his wrist away he had to practically pry Finns hands off his arm, who know blood could taste so good. Finn took heaving breathes as he wiped his mouth, his arm coming back bloody, Finn wasn't sure if it was his blood or Jesse's. Then Jesse pulled Finn to his feet and moved behind the taller boy, Finn thought he was hugging his head. Finn knew this was the park of the night were his butt would not be safe; but when Jesse jerked his head to the side sharply and Finn fell with a thump to the floor, Finn didn't know anything at all.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So, feel free to be mad at me for taking so long to update, I deserve it. This chapter has a lot of Quick, I thought it was time for Puck to get to have a little chat with Quinn, and it spiraled out of my control rather quickly, but I did end up liking it, so all is well. There is also a little cute Faberry and Brittana here. Also Finn, as I really do need to keep an eye on what's going on with him. Anyway, please tell me what you think, your opinion means a lot to me even if you think I suck. Have a good one until next time.**

* * *

It had gotten dark before Rachel was resting comfortably and Quinn had finally decided that she could go home without worrying about what was happening. It had been a trying day for the girl and seeing Rachel in that much pain, not even able to talk without causing herself more pain had almost been too much. Santana and Brittany had offered to drive her home, but Puck had spoken up then and decided that he would take it upon himself to drive her home. The two sat in silence for a long while and Quinn was extremely uncomfortable around the brother of the girl that she felt so connected to. When they pulled up to Quinn's house she almost breathed a sigh of relief, but when she reached for the handle, the locks sounded and she nearly jumped from her skin at the sound.

"I think it's time that you and I had a little talk." Quinn turned in her seat to face the large Lycan boy, he was facing forward and had his hands on the wheel still, but then he took a deep breath and turned to face her, Puck's eyes meet hers and Quinn couldn't name the emotion that played behind them, so she stayed silent. "You may not know this, but Rachel is the younger of the two of us, and I take my big brother duties very seriously. Rachel has always been my best friend, we tell each other everything, and I will always take care of her. I would walk through a burning building to get to her, and as much as we joke and mess around, we will always have each other's backs first. You put a wrench in that."

"She will always be your sister."

"And you will always be her mate. So don't talk about things you don't fully understand." Noah hadn't meant to snap at the blonde girl, but he was trying to get something out, and she was making this difficult. "You have to understand, that now you come before everything to her. You hold her in your hands and she won't care how you treat her as long as you are paying any attention to her. I can't protect her from you." Noah clenched his jaw then and shifted his eyes so he could scan the area around them for any possible threats as he continued. "And it kills me because I don't know you, I don't know what kind of person you are or how you react to certain things, but I have no choice but to trust you with my little sister."

Quinn preconceived notions about the boy beside her went out the window at his words. This was a boy who genuinely cared about his family, about his sister. He had the means as a werewolf to protect her from almost everything, but here was Quinn, the possibly biggest thing to ever come into Rachel's life, and her big brother could do nothing because of the rules, he couldn't even threaten to beat her up if she treated his sister wrong, he would just have to accept it. Quinn wasn't sure how to respond, she was convinced that Puck was just a screw up and a loser who pulled Rachel down to his level when they were together. How wrong she had been.

"Rachel doesn't need to be protected from me."

"Rachel has to be protected from herself, this is what I'm talking about, you are so new in our lives. You don't know us, or our family, you're just a human. Being a Lycan is all about pride, and family, and taking care of our own, it's practically the Mob and Rachel might as well be the godfather. She will be the leader of all Lycan's one day, as much as we hate it Prophecies do come true and if Rachel isn't the most powerful Lycan I don't want to meet them." Puck's eyes shifted back to met Quinn's and she could finally name what emotion was playing on his face, it was fear. "You change everything, so you need to be educated. If you have any questions, now is a good time to ask them."

"Will Rachel be okay?" Puck's lips quirked up at that, of all the questions she could have asked first, she was most concerned about his sisters well being.

"She probably shouldn't be at school tomorrow, she'll insist but she'll be hurting, her voice may be gone and she really shouldn't talk too much, but by Tuesday she should be fine, if only a little wounded in the pride." Noah watched as the girl let out a deep breath in relief, and his eyes softened slightly. Puck hadn't spent any time with the girl before now, and had no reason to trust her, but maybe he could move down from red alert.

"Tell me something about her that I don't know." Puck rose an eyebrow at that, and Quinn blushed. "I just, I get what you're saying about me not really knowing her, but I want to." Noah nodded then, and was silent for a second, his eyes far away.

"Rachel blames herself for our father's death." Quinn furrowed her brow at that, from what Santana had told her, it sounded like Rachel wasn't even involved, and she had heard it when Jesse had said he had handed the man over. How could it ever be Rachel's fault? "How much do you know about what happened?"

"Practically nothing, Santana said he was murdered by a family that didn't like you guys, and I heard Jesse say that he handed him over." Puck shook his head and looked down at his hands. "What really happened?"

"The Anderson's are a Pack of Lycan's that live in New York, we were close with them for a long time, they have a son about our age and we grew up together, then everything changed with Rachel's first transformation. They were jealous of the power that she had, even then, and turned against us. But not before trying to convince us that their son Blaine was Rachel's mate." Quinn made a face at that, and felt a rush of jealously at the thought of this boy. Here was another mythic that Rachel had been with, how could she compete with that? Puck looked at her then and a small smile played on his lips. "Oh don't get your panties in a twist, the two of them both knew that it wasn't true, of course it didn't stop them from dating for a while, but they both decided that they were better friends than anything else. We don't hold a grudge against Blaine, but it came to light awhile after the two of them broke it off that our father Hiram had been having an affair with one of Blaine's uncles."

"His uncle?" Quinn's eyebrows rose at that, she hadn't been expecting it. "What about your Mom, weren't they mates?"

"No, you have to understand that not all Lycan's find their mates, and when that doesn't happen parents set up strategic marriages to bring powerful packs together. Like arranged marriages, of course the kids get a say, but mostly they have to do as their Alpha commands. Rachel and I always knew that our parents weren't mates, but they always seemed to love each other." Puck paused then and took a deep breath. "There are rules though, if you are married, and have children when you do find your mate, you have to tell immediately, there is no divorce in Lycan culture, instead the spouse and the mate will fight. Winner take all, loser dies."

"That's horrible." That seemed utterly barbaric to Quinn, she understood why this boy's father hadn't said anything.

"My Dad didn't want his kids to lose their mother and he didn't want to lose his mate, but Leroy, Blaine's uncle, also had a wife. They didn't have any kids but the rules still applied, and at this point Rachel had started seeing Jesse." Puck took a breath then and shook his head back and forth. "He was obsessed with her since they met, he had been around since before Rachel and Blaine broke up, and Jesse saw it as his chance when things with them ended. Rachel loved all the attention. She was like his sun and stars, and he lived to revolve around her. I don't know if he ever really loved her, but Rachel seemed to like him well enough so we all put up with him for her.

"Then one night the Alpha of the Anderson Pack came to our house, he had his full strength with him, and it was just me, my Mom, and Dad. They were fifteen strong to our three. He said he knew about the affair and demanded that we submit to him unless we wanted him to bring this to the elders. A fight broke out." Puck paused again; Quinn was staring hard at him. Where had Rachel been when all this happened? "Most of them yielded to us, a few lost their lives, but the Anderson Alpha, Blaine's Father, killed my Father in the battle. By Alpha Law, the fight should have ended then, but I lost control, and the fight ended when I said it was finished." Puck looked Quinn in the eyes then. "When I killed the Anderson Alpha. I may not be as strong as Rachel is, I may not have to work twice as much as she does, but I'm still stronger than the average Alpha, and the only reason I submit to her is because I'm her brother, and she needs me.

"It came out later that night that Jesse had told them about the affair, that he had tailed my father and found the two of them together. That in his mind, to make Rachel his, he needed to get rid of the other man in her life, then she would submit to him and he would be the Alpha of ours and the Andersons pack with Rachel at his side." Puck snorted then before continuing. "Idiot thought he could make Rachel submit to him, Rachel submits to no one. She had been out with him when everything happened, if Rachel had been there she could have taken out the entire other Pack by herself, but Jesse knew that. When she got home that night, and I told her what had happened, she lost it, it was just the two of us and Rachel could have killed me, but she managed to gain control again long enough to lock me in my room before she went after Jesse."

"Santana said Jesse led her to his coven and used them to get away." Quinn's voice was so soft she thought that maybe Puck wouldn't hear her, but when the boy nodded she knew he had.

"Thirteen less Vampires in the world, a reputation as a Vampire killer for Rachel, and somehow the slimy bastard managed to get away in the chaos; only to turn up yesterday, as if he knew that Rachel had found you." Noah looked Quinn hard in the eyes then, as if to ask if she had had some roll in that.

"Jesse said he had big plans for me."

"And that's why we have to keep him away from you, the last person Jesse had big plans for was my father, and he's dead." Puck cleared his throat then and hit the button to unlock the doors. "I don't think Rachel would survive if he got to you too."

* * *

Santana was on high alert as she walked into the school with Brittany and Quinn at her side, a school was a public building, and a vampire didn't need and invitation to get into a public building. She had discussed it with Rachel the night before and they had decided that Jesse defiantly wouldn't make a move this soon after dosing the smaller girl, though they had no idea what to think about what may have happened to Finn. There was always the possibility that Jesse had been bluffing, if Finn showed up at school today then nothing would be amiss, though if Finn wasn't at school, then there was no telling where he may be.

So far there was no sign of either boy, but it was still early. Santana lead the blondes through the crowds of students and to their lockers where Santana sensed that the twins where, the Lycan let out a huffing breath, she had know that Rachel may come to school, but she had hoped that Shelby might have been able to keep her home. No such luck was to be had. Rachel's face light up the second her mate came into view, and Santana had to hold back a smile at the sight. Rachel was paler than normal, she looked no worse than if she had spent the weekend partying to hard, which happened to be the cover story they had come up with if anyone asked.

"How are you doing today Babe?" Rachel's voice cracked and was hoarse and Santana spotted the slight wince on her face when she spoke, but apparently finding out how Quinn was was more important than her own welfare. When Santana looked at her friend and saw that Quinn wore a scowl she almost grinned.

"Fine, but you shouldn't be talking; you probably shouldn't even be here right now." Quinn was leaning against her locker but then Rachel walked over to her and put a hand on the other girls arm and put a crocked smile on her face, Santana couldn't not grin as Quinn's ears pinked.

"How did you expect me to stay away?" Rachel held eye contact with the blonde, and had lowered her voice, giving it a husky quality, and Santana met Pucks eyes over the pair and waggled her eyebrows at him, he barked out one loud laugh, causing Quinn to blush further and shrug off Rachel's hand. The bell rang then and Rachel reached for Quinn's hand. "Let me walk you to class." Then the pair walked off and Santana linked her pinky with Brittany's while nodding in her cousins direction.

"They're really cute together San." Brittany had a big smile on her face and Santana couldn't help but find it infectious, and soon she was smiling too. "I mean that whole Jesse and Finn this is terrible, and if Finn really does turn into a Vampire it would be totally uncool, but I'm happy that Rachel found Quinn, Finn wasn't right for her." Brittany paused then as the two of them walked into their shared class room and took their seats. "Will Finn sparkle like Edward if he does change?"

"No, real ones don't sparkle in the sunlight, mostly they just burst into flame."

"Oh. I don't want Finn to burst into flame, he may be a total poo poo head, but he's still Kurt's brother and he's kind of nice sometimes, he always gives me his red Sour Patch Kids at lunch time. The red ones are the best kind San." The teacher walked in then and they had to be silent, but Santana couldn't help but agree that sometimes Finn was an okay guy, and if he was a vampire than it wasn't his fault and he hadn't deserved to die that way. She would bring it up to Rachel later, she may not like the boy either, but she had to see reason that they just couldn't kill him without at least talking to him first. That would make them just as bad as Jesse.

* * *

Finn gasped for breath as his eyes sprung open, his head was pounding and his throat felt like it was on fire. The tall boy sat up slowly from his small cot. For a second he didn't remember where he was, but then he spotted Jesse leaning against the door jam and he remembered that he had been kidnapped. Finn tried to clear his throat, but that only caused him to cough, and Jesse to start laughing.

"Your throat burns, your head feels like it may explode, and you're more hungry than you have ever been in your life, correct." Finn got to his feet on shaky legs and put a large hand to his throbbing head. The tall boy blinked once, then twice, but couldn't seem to make his eyes cooperate with him, everything was brighter, every noise louder, and he wasn't sure why.

"What," Finn had to clear his throat in hopes of getting rid of some of its scratchiness, but it only seemed to make it worse. "What did you do to me?" Jesse strode into the room then and moved to a closet that Finn hadn't noticed before.

"I have made you a god." Jesse swung open the closet door and a body fell out. Finn recognized the boy that had fallen out of the closet as Jacob Ben Israel, a loser that he went to school with. The loser had his ankles and wrists duct taped together, as well as a strip across his mouth, but then Jesse picked the small boy up and situated him so he was sitting in a rusty folding chair before ripping the duct tape from his mouth. The boy woke with a scream on his lips.

"Finn Hudson, where are we? What's going on?" Finn didn't know the answer to either of those questions, so he just remained silent. Finn saw the other boy start to shake and sweat, but the biggest thing Finn saw was the other boys pulse speed up, he heard the blood rushing through the other boys veins, and it called to him.

"You feel it don't you; you know what you want, what you need." Jesse had a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder, holding him down in the chair, but smiled as he watched the taller boys eyes slowly start to turn black and his teeth elongate. "All you have to do it take it, and you will know true power." Jesse then dug his fingernails into the smaller boy's neck and ripped off a chunk of flesh, the humans screams where pathetic, soon he would know true pain. Finn blocked out the screams of his classmate as blood flowed from the open wound, it called to him, and he wanted it.

Finn was on the boy in a second, his mouth covering the gash as he sucked the red liquid from the boys veins, the burn in his throat lessoned and his headache all but vanished as the first drop touched his lips. The hunger that Finn had felt as he had awoken was starting to lessen and Finn felt a rush of something as he drained the boy under him. Finn listened as his classmates heart beat started to slow, felt the skin beneath his fingers and lips start to cool, then found there was nothing left flowing through his veins causing Finn to look up at Jesse.

"There isn't anymore." Finn's eyes were big, he was still hungry, and the blood has been the best thing he had ever tasted. It gave him a rush of something that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"No there isn't." Jesse's face was blank as Finn rose from the corpse and knocked it to the ground, as the lumbering oaf wiped his mouth on his arm then licked the blood off it again.

"Can we get more?" Jesse smirked at him then, thinking there may be hope for this one yet.

"You bet we can."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So this chapter follows Quinn, and there is lots of faberry in here, I also introduced Mr. and Mrs. Fabray, there is no Beth in this AU but Russell still cheated so he hasn't been living with them for about a year anyway. Also when I was writing one Faberry scene, Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg came on my iTunes and it was so perfect I cried a little, so well done iTunes. Anyway I hope you like this, and please don't shy away from telling me what you think, it always means a lot to me when you guys review my stuff. Have a good one.**

* * *

Quinn hated to admit it, but she really loved that Rachel's voice was so husky. Whenever Quinn would get out of her class, Rachel would be waiting for her and would get right up in her personal space and whisper in her ear before taking her books and offering her arm before leading Quinn to her next class, it never failed to make her shiver and Quinn tried not to notice the smug smirk on Rachel's face as she pulled her from classroom to classroom while feeling the Goosebumps on her skin. The day went by far too quickly for Quinn, and before she knew it, it was time for Cheerios practice.

As head Cheerio Quinn had the distinct pleasure of getting to tell the baby cheerios how many suicides they had to run while not having to do any herself. This also let her mind, and eyes wonder, over to the where the football team was running drills. She had to admit that Rachel looked adorable in her football uniform, the little white pants made Quinn blush a little and the giant shoulder pads made her look like a little kid playing dress up, but then when Quinn watched her play; it was like she belonged out there. Finn had been absent and while that spelled bad things in the long run, it meant that practice was easier for mostly everyone without Finn there to screw things up. This was only the fourth practice of the year, and there was a game coming up this Friday so the pressure was on, but as far as Quinn could tell the team had never looked better.

"Quinn!" Santana was shaking her shoulder and grinning. Most of the girls were still running, but a few had finished and where waiting for more instructions. "Look I know my cousin is hot stuff, but try and focus." Quinn shook her head once to clear it and told the girls to run through the lasts number that Sue had cooked up, Quinn already knew the moves so she would stand back and correct when someone did something wrong. Santana staid by her side then, her smirk still firmly in place as the two of them watched their team run it through once before telling them to go through it again. "She's waiting for you, you know."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn never took her eyes off the other Cheerios, but she saw her friend nod over to where the football players where practicing.

"She doesn't want to rush you, but she's waiting for you."

"There's so much going on right now Santana, there's still so much I don't know, about everything." Santana huffed once as she crossed her arms and frowned.

"There's always going to be something going on Q, I know this is a big deal…"

"San, you can't make me say yes just by telling me how much the waiting is hurting her, and you can't compare my situation to yours and Brittany's. You and Britt knew each other for a long time before you told her, I've know Rachel a week. How do you expect so much of me?" Quinn made eye contact with her friend then, as much as Rachel wasn't pressuring her, if felt like Santana was doing it enough for the both of them. But Santana had a frown and her jaw was clenched tight.

"Well I guess I just wasn't expecting so little." Santana started yelling at the other Cheerios then, and the two didn't speak again until they were in the locker room. Quinn was looking around, what she thought was subtly, for Rachel when a freshly dressed Santana leaned against the locker beside hers. "Look, I'm only gonna say this once, but I'm sorry, and you're right. I shouldn't expect you to just jump on board, and I shouldn't compare you and Rach to me and Britt, the situations are way different and that's not fair." Quinn was shocked as she watched Santana dip her head then. "You just make her so happy, and I can see that she makes you happy too. Being happy is kind of a big deal for Rachel, and most of the time she has to do something way stupid with Puck to be as happy as just being near you makes her. I hope you get that." Quinn just nodded again silently as Rachel appeared next to them in only her sports bar and a pair of tiny tight shots and punched Santana hard in the arm.

"You shouldn't have been so mean in the first place, this has nothing to do with you and you know it; seriously not cool San." Santana was rubbing her arm where Rachel had hit her and rolled her eyes as she walked over to where Brittany was still getting dressed. Quinn swallowed thickly as she tried to keep her eyes from straying to Rachel's hard flat stomach. "I hope she hasn't been talking to you like that too much, she really should know better." Rachel's eye where trailing down Quinn's body and she was suddenly very aware that she was still missing her shirt. Quinn pulled her shirt on fast as Rachel laughed quietly beside her.

"No, she just wants to make sure you're happy, I can't blame her for that." Rachel had her hands on her hips and Quinn's face was getting warm. "Can you please go put so clothes on?"

"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" Rachel had a smirk on her face as she stretched her arms behind her back, making Quinn's eyes dart down to the suddenly more prominent cleavage. When Quinn's eyes met Rachel's again, the smirk that had been on Rachel's face morphed into a small seductive smile and Quinn felt her heart leap up into her throat. "I'll talk to you later Babe." Then Rachel was walking away and her hips where swinging in such a way that Quinn eyes couldn't help but drop down to the girls butt and after a few seconds Quinn had to shake her head a few times before she could pull her gaze away. Quinn then leaned her forehead against her closed locked and closed her eyes as she toke a few needed deep breaths. Quinn wondered briefly if Rachel knew that she was affecting her so badly, but as soon as she thought it she snorted softly, of course she knew; the adorable little bitch.

* * *

As soon as Quinn walked through her front door she was hit with the smell of what she knew to be a chicken roasting in the oven and her mother's mashed potatoes. She put her bag at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face, her mother hadn't been the same since she had found out that her father had cheated on her. The two were separated now, and Russell was in the beginning stages of trying to win back Judy's trust, this was going to be the first night in a year that he came over and had dinner with them. Quinn had mixed feeling about him, on the one hand he was her father and that only deserved some kind of loyalty, but on the other he had never been a particularly warm or kind man. Russell was all about image and status, and with him gone Judy seemed happier than Quinn had ever seen her, she had even joined and AA group.

"It would be so funny if we just locked the door, and made him sit out there while we ate without him." Judy turned and smiled at her daughter as the girl fished a mushroom from the gravy and stuck it in her mouth with a smile.

"That would not be a very nice thing to do Quinnie." Judy slapped the girls hand as she reached for another mushroom and smiled as she pouted. "But it would be funny. How was your day?" Judy watched as her daughters ears turned pink and she suddenly got quiet, the mother quirked an eyebrow. "Lucy Quinn Fabray is there someone new already; you just broke up with the Hudson boy."

"No!" Quinn's voice had squeaked slightly and her mother just held the girls gaze, as she watched her daughters eyes flit across the room, looking for something else to talk about. "I'm going to go and change and start my homework." Quinn heard her mother laugh as she practically rushed from the room. It was an hour later when Quinn heard the doorbell ring and knew her father had arrived, Quinn had decided to protest against hers fathers rules by wearing a pair of old jeans and her favorite Passion Pit tee shirt with no shoes or socks and her hair in a messy bun down to dinner. When Quinn came down the stairs, she saw her mother smile and shake her head slightly at her but said nothing; her father's face on the other hand was slightly red as he looked at her.

"Quinn, is that what you're wearing to dinner?" Russell Fabray was wearing a suit and had probably spent an hour on his hair alone. But when answered with a smile and a 'yep' Russell looked to Judy and scowled.

"Is that a problem Russell?" Judy had also dressed down for the occasion, while not as causal as Quinn her clothes were hardly the formal wear that had been expected from her when Russell had lived with them.

"No, no of course not." Quinn smiled as her father stammered out the answer that he knew was expected of him, and while he obviously had a problem with it, there was nothing he could do if he wanted to live in his house again. Judy lead them into the dining room were the food was already placed on the table and took her seat at the head of the table, where Russell would usually sit. Judy and Quinn shared another smile as the man looked slightly baffled that so much could change in only a year. Russell was eyeing his water, obviously having thought he would have been served scotch when Quinn's phone went off in her pocket. Quinn eyed her mother for a second before pulling the device out and looking at the text.

**Hey Babe, what are you wearing? - Rae** Quinn flushed slightly as she typed out her response.

**Rachel I'm having family dinner right now! – Q** Quinn put her phone in her lap then and saw her mother smiling at her again as her Father was trying to hold in his lecture about not using phones at the table.

"Who was that dear?"

"Uh, Rachel Corcoran." Quinn was trying to come up with a solid reason why the girl would be texting her, but then her Father was coughing over his green beans.

"You mean that lesbian girl that your school let on the football team? What could you possibly have to say to the likes of an abomination like her?" Quinn sat up straight at that and was suddenly filled with hot anger.

"She's my friend, and she's actually one of the best players on that team, and she's in all my honors classes with me so I have a bunch of reasons why I should talk to her." Quinn was frowning at her father as her phone vibrated in her lap again.

**Oh, sorry, I meant hello what's going on with you. I just missed you. – Rae** Quinn's anger dissipated then and all she could think was how her father could be so cruel to someone he had never met.

**You're sweet, but how did you even get this number? Cause I sure didn't give it to you. – Q** Her father was still scowling at her, but her mother was scowling at her father.

"Russell, mind yourself." Quinn put a hand over her mouth to hold back her laugh as her father's face immediately went neutral and he spooned some potatoes into his mouth, Quinn could practically hear the whip cracking. Then Judy looked to her daughter and continued as if nothing had happened. "You didn't tell me you were friends with the Corcoran girl, how did you two meet?"

"Well, you know the Corcoran's are related to Santana, so I met them through her and Brittany. I met Rachel first actually, when Brittany and I were having breakfast last weekend after church, she was at the comic shop and Brittany wanted to say hi." Quinn hadn't been very nice to her then, it was weird to think that it had only been a week ago that she hadn't known the other girl, and now it felt like she couldn't be without her.

"Right Mrs. Corcoran is Maria Lopez's sister."

"Her name's Shelby, you'd like her mom you have a lot in common." Quinn was smiling again now, she knew how her mother would answer and then it would bring the conversation full circle back to torturing her father.

"Like what?" Quinn smiled as she made eye contact with her father.

"Her husband cheated on her and left her." Quinn knew that was stretching the truth a little, she knew Rachel's dad hadn't meant to leave them, he had been killed, but her father didn't know that.

"Maybe we'll have them over for dinner sometime, the other Corcoran twin, I believe his name is Noah, he's something to look at isn't he Quinnie. He's also on the football team, and didn't he drive you home last night." Judy was smiling as Quinn blushed at her mother's insinuation, but it was Russell who jumped back in then.

"I thought you were still with the Hudson boy, he's captain of the football team, Quarterback no less."

"Actually we broke up a couple nights ago, and there's a new Quarterback, his names Sam Evans, he's so much better than Finn ever was." Russell was sputtering again and Judy was smiling, but Quinn was drawn out of the moment as her phone went off again.

**Santana gave it to me, along with your address, I'm actually setting up a little Vamp protection around your house right now. So don't call the cops if you see me skulking, it's for your own protection. – Rae **Quinn coughed around her chicken then, and once she felt her life was no longer in danger looked back up to her parents who both looked on with questioning eyes.

"Inside joke, you wouldn't get it." Quinn looked back down at her plate then. She was mostly finished, and asking to be excused from the table before everyone was done would defiantly piss off her Dad some more. "Can I be excused; I have a lot of homework I need to finish." Quinn was only looking to her mother, and while Quinn had her own reasons for wanting to get away she knew by the look on her mother's face that she wanted to speak with Russell alone anyway.

"Of course Quinnie, leave your plate, I'll get it later." Quinn stood then and kissed her mother on the head before leaving the room, once she had turned the corner, she started running to get to her room. With the door closed, Quinn pushed her window open and stuck her head out the window, looking for Rachel.

"Hey beautiful." Quinn's heart nearly stopped as her eyes focused on Rachel, who was much closer than she had expected her to be, in her tree. "I love your hair that way."

"What are you doing in a tree? Get in here before you fall and break your neck." Quinn was blushing as she backed away from the window and pulled her hair from the messy bun and ran her fingers through it a few times, trying to make herself more presentable. If she had know she would see Rachel again tonight she would have dressed up better, even if she had wanted to spite her father. Then Rachel was pushing herself through the window and looking around her room. Quinn's eyes darted around then, hoping she hadn't left a mess around. When Quinn was sure there was nothing terrible crawling out of her dirty clothes bin her eyes went back to Rachel, who was smiling at her.

"Hey." Rachel's voice was low and husky and Quinn was sure she was just doing it on purpose now, rather than because there was something genuinely wrong with her, but Quinn still liked it.

"Hi." Quinn hadn't meant for her voice to have been so soft, she had meant to scold the girl, what was she even doing? "What are you doing here Rachel?"

"I told you, I was setting up a little extra Vampire protection, I also threw in some protection against other things just to make myself feel better. I also wanted to give you this." Rachel pulled a small bottle from her pocket then and handed it to Quinn, the top popped off and Quinn saw it was actually a small spry bottle. "It's Vervain, it'll do to vampires what you saw the Wolfs bane do to me, think if it as Vampire Mace; and if I can't be there you spray the hell out of them, aim for the eyes or the mouth. It only came after I got home from practice, but I wanted you to have it now."

"Will it hurt other things too?" Quinn twisted the top off the bottle and held it up to her nose, it didn't smell like anything, for all she knew it could be water.

"No, it's specific to vampires." Rachel was rubbing her nose, and looked at Quinn for a second before adding. "Can you close that, it's pretty strong."

"I don't smell anything."

"That's because you're human." Quinn twisted the top back on, and set the small bottle on her nightstand. "So the protection I put up, it's a basic spell, it makes your house impenetrable from any Mythic who the caster didn't specify, and I can always add people if you want, but now nothing but the pack can get past your property line."

"A spell?"

"Yeah, it was easy." Quinn was confused; she thought witches did spells, not werewolves. "Oh, right, um, any Mythic can do magic with a little training, the paste my mom made yesterday to help with the Wolfs Bane would be considered a potion I guess. Witches are just humans who study magic and pass it down in families, any human can learn it just takes the right recourses. There are of course, blood witches whose families have been doing magic since before Christianity and take to it like Mythics, those are called Mages though."

"Okay, that's complicated; how do you tell the difference between a Witch and a Mage?"

"Well, a mage would be insulted if you called them a witch; mages are all pretty pretentious and snobby." Rachel moved closer to Quinn then and titled her head to side. "It's so weird, but sometimes I forget that I haven't known you my whole life. I want to know you Quinn, I want to know everything about you; when you lost your fist baby tooth, to what you dream about."

"It's not weird; I feel that way too." Rachel moved closer again and put her hands on Quinn's waist, and letting her fingers play with the hem of Quinn's shirt. Quinn swallowed, but said nothing, she let Rachel invade her personally space, even gasped as Rachel's fingers met the flesh of her waist between her shirt and pants.

"Can I kiss you?" Rachel was looking Quinn right in the eye, and Quinn knew that if she said no that the other girl wouldn't press it, that she would accept it and back off, but Quinn didn't know if that was what she wanted. Quinn's eyes darted down to Rachel's lips, they looked so soft and plump and Quinn wondered what they would feel like against her own, against her neck, against her chest. Quinn felt intoxicated, she felt Rachel's hands on her waist grip her a little harder before loosening, then falling away, she felt were Rachel's body had been pressed softly against her own now empty, and it felt wrong. So then Quinn moved closer to Rachel and took her face in her hands and looked her hard in the eyes before bringing their lips together.

Rachel's hands immediately went back to her waist, wrapped around her and pulled her close. Quinn reveled in the feel of Rachel surrounding her, in how Rachel's soft lips moved against her own, how soft her hair was as she ran her fingers through it. One of Rachel's hands made its way up Quinn's back and soon was in her hair, and when Rachel's tongue swiped across her lip Quinn was quick to grant her access; then Rachel's hot tongue was in her mouth and Quinn didn't care that she probably tasted like chicken and mashed potatoes because then Rachel tilted her head a little further and it was like there was nothing else other than this. That nothing existed outside of the girl that was kissing her, that was holding her, and Quinn had never felt safer or move loved in her life. Then Rachel was pulling back, and Quinn opened her eyes as Rachel put her forehead against her shoulder and gently kissed her neck a couple time before looking her in the eyes again.

"You're amazing." Rachel's voice was still as soft and husky as if had been before, but now there was a caring and vulnerability showing through her eyes, and Quinn felt so perfect, and beautiful, and amazing when Rachel looked at her and if felt so right when she thought about spending her life with Rachel that she couldn't stop the next word that came out of her mouth.

"I accept you." Rachel blinked then and Quinn saw wetness in the girl's eyes.

"You don't have to say that." Quinn brought her hand from Rachel's hair and used her thumb to brush away the tears.

"I accept you Rachel Corcoran, and there's nothing you can say to change my mind." Rachel's smile was so happy and genuine as more tears made their way down her cheeks before Quinn could brush them away. Rachel kissed her again then, softer than before, and Quinn felt treasured as Rachel pulled away again and smiled down at her mate.

"Let me drive you to school tomorrow." Rachel put her forehead against Quinn's then and smiled up at her and Quinn just nodded, not too sure she would be able to for words. "I should get going, Noah's covering for me, but I'll see you in the morning." Rachel kissed her one more time then, just a quick kiss, but it was like she couldn't get enough now, and Quinn was fine with that.

"Text me when you get home." Rachel was already half out her window, but when she looked back at Quinn she had the most loving smile on her face. "I want to know that you're safe too." Rachel nodded then and finished climbing out her window, and by the time Quinn made her way to the window and looked around for the girl she was already gone. So Quinn just closed her window and lay down her bed with a smile on her face as she put her hand to her lips, she could still feel the tingle left by Rachel's kiss, by her mates kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So I was actually debating for a little while if I wanted to continue with this, but then I got a few PM's after I updated Defeated making sure that Pack Life was on deck for an update, so this is for those people, you know who you are. There is a lot of Finn in this chapter, but as of now his character status has been updated from annoying relationship hurdle to evil minion with high risk of death. Hope that's okay. Anyway please let me know what you think, even if you hated it I would love to hear why. Have a good one.**

* * *

Finn finished draining his fourth hobo of the night when the sun started to come up, who knew there were so many homeless people in Lima. Of course none of them had tasted as good as that first one, but Jesse told him that that was because of how young and healthy he had been compared to the old and ill of all the homeless people he had eaten since. Jess was leaning against the alleyway entrance when Finn turned toward him. Finn felt the first rays of light then, and hissed through his teeth as he moved farther back into the ally, and looked down at his hand where the suns light had touched him, his skin was smoking.

"What the hell is this?" Jesse was standing in the sunlight and he looked fine, why was it that Finn wasn't like that? "Dude I thought Vampires sparkled in the light or something." Jesse just laughed at him as he moved closer, though he was still in the light.

"What is with your generation and you obsession with twilight? Of course Vampires don't sparkle you moron, we are the creatures of the night, the sun is our biggest enemy." Finn was confused, if the sun was his enemy how could he be in the light? "Now that I have you here, and you're not likely to go anywhere, I have to ask something of you."

"How am I supposed to do anything for you if I'm about to be turned to dust?" Finn was watching as the sun was slowly filling the alley, forcing him back further into the dark, soon he would be pressed against the wall a few feet behind him, he wouldn't have anywhere to go, and that would not be a good time.

"Why I'm going to give you this if you agree." Jesse reached into his pocket then and pulled out a set of dog tags and held them up to the light, Finn read the name Christopher Hudson and his heart jumped to his throat. "I believe these were your fathers, you wearing them around wouldn't cause many heads to turn, and they've been spelled to counter the effects the sun will have on you if don't agree to what I'm about to ask you. So I wouldn't think to hard about agreeing if I were you."

"How did you get those?" Finn knew those had been in his room sitting on his bedside table when he had last been in his room, then Finn looked at the corpse of the man he had just drained and his mothers face flashed in his mind.

"I had a lovely conversation with that beautiful mother of yours." The smile on Jesses face made Finn want to run and find her, to make sure she wasn't like all the people he had killed now, but the sun was still closing in on him. "Oh, don't worry; I only had a little taste before I went on my way."

"What do you want me to do?" Finn didn't see any way to get out of whatever it was, he knew Jesse had him, and Jesse knew it too.

"I want you to attack someone for me, at that school of yours." Jesse tossed the necklace at the boy then and Finn wasted no time in putting it around his neck and tucking the dog tags beneath his shirt. Finn then held his hand out and stretched until just his fingertips where in the sun light, then smiled when he didn't feel the burning he had before. "Pay attention you ogre, there are dangers and you can't expose us to the general population or more heat than you can imagine will come down on our heads." Finn focused his attention back on Jesse then, all he wanted to do was go and check on his mother, but he knew if he didn't do what Jesse asked than his new fancy necklace would be taken away and he would be left for dead in the sun light. Being toast did not seem like a good way to spend his life. "The Corcoran and Lopez family are what you know as Werewolves, and they will be protecting your mark, believe me when I tell you that you don't want to fight those dogs, you would lose."

"Werewolves are real?"

"Of course they are you idiot, stay away from them." Jesse rolled his eyes then and tried to not lose his temper, maybe he should have picked someone else to do his dirty work. Then Jesse looked back at the tall boy across from him and quirked his lips up in a sinister smile. "All I want you to do is bring me Quinn Fabray, alive would be best but don't strain yourself."

* * *

Rachel was excited, so excited that she had left the house ten minutes earlier than she had told Quinn she would pick her up and now she was sitting a block away in her brothers Mustang counting down the minutes until she could finish driving to her mates house. She had convinced Noah to let her take the Mustang in exchange for him taking her bike today, because as much as she would love to have Quinn pressed up against her, she wasn't sure if Quinn would forgive her for making her ride it. Rachel looked at the dashboard then and put the car in drive again when she saw she would only be five minutes early now, that was much more acceptable and she wasn't sure if she could just sit around anymore and wait. Rachel pulled into the Fabray's driveway a second later and pulled out her phone.

**I know I'm early, but I couldn't wait to see you- Rae** Rachel sent off the text and took a deep breath to call her nerves, she hoped that she wasn't being to needy, and only a second later Quinn was stepping out her front door and smiling her way as she opened the passenger side door and sat down.

"I couldn't wait to see you either." Quinn was blushing a little and reached her hand out and put it on top of Rachel's on the center console. "I've actually been ready for awhile and was just waiting for you." Rachel smiled broadly at the blonde then.

"I was sitting a block away for the last five minutes." Quinn smiled then too and leaned across the divide and kissed once softly on the lips. "You're such a nerd."

"You love it." Then Rachel brought their joined hands up and kissed Quinn's hand while holding the girls eyes. "So we should get going I guess." Quinn nodded but didn't release her hand so Rachel awkwardly put the car back in drive and started down the road. She was stopped at a red light when she smiled and turned her eyes to the girl beside her. "Tell me something about you that I don't know."

"Uh okay, I love bacon; I think it should be served with every meal." Rachel barked out a laugh at that and Quinn hit her playfully on the arm. "Okay you tell me something then."

"When I was little I loved animal sweaters, the more sequins the better; and every year for Hanukkah Noah likes to get me one to remind me how much of a dork I was." Quinn face was bright as she laughed, Rachel pulled into the school parking lot then but neither girl made a move to get out and join their classmates. "Your turn again."

"I actually wear glasses." This made Rachel's eyebrows shot up and her mouth quirk in a smirk.

"You should wear them for me sometime."

"Maybe I will." Quinn liked the look of the slight blush on Rachel's cheeks but she pushed the thought aside. "Your turn you perv."

"I want to take you out on a date." The smirk on Rachel's face fell into a soft smile as she spoke and her eyes light up at the sight of Quinn trying to hide her own smile. "I want to take you to a nice restaurant and pay for dinner and after that take you to a romantic movie and hold your hand, then take a moon lit walk through the park while you wear my jacket and try and be subtle about how much you actually like wearing something of mine. How's Friday sound?"

"Friday sounds perfect." Quinn leaned forward then and Rachel met her halfway as they brought their lips together. Rachel tilted her head slightly and brought her hand up and ran it through Quinn's hair, marveling at the softness. Quinn pulled back first but only far enough to lean her forehead against Rachel's so they were starring in each other's eyes. There were quiet for a few minutes then, content to just be close to each other.

"Look, I know you said it, but I want you to know that nothing is binding yet, you can back out anytime you want, this is just like dating." Rachel's voice was quiet and vulnerable and Quinn knew that Rachel just wanted her to have all the information, but she could still feel that it hurt the girl to have to say it.

"And what do we have to do for it to be binding, and what happens after that?" Quinn felt the rush of warm breath on her neck and face as Rachel released a breath, it made shivers go up her spine; but then Rachel pulled away from her and leaned back in her chair, the only connection being their still joined hands.

"Well there are a few different levels of a binding; you have to verbally say you accept to my alpha, meaning my mom. If your human, which you are, you have to drink a little bit of my blood, I know that part's gross but it's symbolic in Lycan culture of having your mate with you always; it wouldn't turn you though, it would give us a mind link. And then we would have to have sex." Rachel had kept eye contact with Quinn to see how she would react, the blondes face had remained neutral until the end when a deep blush covered her face, but then Quinn just cleared her throat and acted as if nothing had happened.

"Okay. Does that all have to happen within a certain time of another of if we did all those thing over the course of like a year mean we accidently bound ourselves." Quinn knew she wanted to be with Rachel, but what if one day she didn't, she wasn't sure she was ready for that sort of commitment. And what the hell was a mind link?

"No it all has to happen within about four hours of each other or it doesn't take. Nothing is going to happen unless you want it to." Rachel was looking her straight in the eye, giving her her undivided attention ready for any question she may have when there was a knock on the window. Rachel sighed and gave Quinn an apologetic glance before opening her door and scowling up at her brother. "What?"

"Sorry, I know I'm breaking up a moment or something, but you want to see this." Rachel sighed again before looking back to Quinn, only to have the blonde hand her her back pack and smile at her.

"It's okay, we can talk more later, we have all the time in the world." Rachel nodded at the blonde and quickly kissed her on the cheek before they both stepped out of the car.

"What am I looking for Noah?" Rachel slung her bag over her shoulder and made a quick sweep of the parking lot as Quinn moved around the car to stand next to her.

"You seriously don't sense him?" Noah looked down at Rachel incredulously before pointing to a truck on the other side of the lot with a tall boy leaning against it and looking at them.

"It's Finn, he's okay." Quinn moved to walk towards him, but Rachel stopped her with a hand on her wrist. "You couldn't sense him that means he's not a Vampire right?"

"I couldn't sense him because he's not powerful enough to even register as a mythic to me, but I can definitely smell him." Quinn furrowed her brow, what did that even mean. "He smells like death Quinn, it means he's feed recently."

"What are we going to do about this, I don't see a ring, so whatever Jesse had enchanted is going to be something inconspicuous. Do you think Jesse even told him about us? And if he didn't there's no way he doesn't sense us." Noah was standing beside his sister with his arms crossed over his broad chest glaring right back at the newly minted blood sucker, the boy had to know better than to come straight at them in a public place, especially with how pathetically weak he was.

"Jesse definitely told him, probably even told him to be scared of us or he would be coming over here right now and starting a fight." Rachel turned her attention away from Finn for a second and saw Santana and Brittany making their way over to them, Santana's eye's never leaving the tall boy watching them. She waited for her cousin to join them and used the time to think about what needed to be done. They couldn't just kill him, as far as they knew he hadn't done anything wrong yet, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to. This also wasn't his fault, or even about him at all, he was just a, mostly, innocent bystander caught in Jesse's crosshairs. "For now we don't do anything, just go about your lives as if nothing has changed, but keep an eye on him and each other, we don't know Jesse's plan. Finn could just be a distraction." The bell rang then and Rachel was suddenly reminded that she didn't have any morning classes with Quinn. Santana seemed to sense her worry and put a hand on the shorter girls shoulder.

"Don't worry, even he's not stupid enough to make a move during school hours; even if he was, we'll have eyes on target all day, nothing's going to happen." Rachel nodded then and the group started towards the door to the school. Once inside Brittany, Santana, and Quinn had to go one way and Rachel and Puck another, but Rachel watched them go until they turned into their class room. Rachel felt a slight prickle on the back of her neck and turned to see that Finn had followed them in and was standing at the other end of the hallway, silently watching them.

* * *

Rachel could hardly breathe when Quinn wasn't in sight, she knew she was being irrationally, but if anything, Finn was a message. Jesse had taken someone from Rachel's school life and moved him into her Mythic life, she still had to go to school with him, still had to have football and Glee practice with him, and he would always be Quinn's ex-boyfriend who, if angered, could now do a lot more damage. The clock moved so slowly through her morning classes that at one point she was convinced they were broken, but now school was finally out and over the course of the last six hours Rachel had decided that she needed to talk to the newborn Vampire. So when the final bell rang she mentally called for Santana and Noah to meet her by the Mustang. It took no time at all for the five of them to all meet back up, and then Finn was walking towards them instead of to his truck as he came out of the school.

"So, I know you guys are losers, but does it really need to be three on one." Finn was only a few feet from them when he came to stop and crossed his arms over his chest and attempted to put a smug smirk on his face. Then he was looking at Quinn and Brittany and raising an eyebrow at them. "Or did they turn you guys too just for it to be five on one?"

"What do your senses tell you Hudson? Because I don't think I need to tell you that you should be running right now." Rachel stepped forward and Finn didn't hesitate to take a step back, she could feel the fear and anxiety coming off the boy in waves, and she didn't blame him for being scared, she just wanted to know what he thought he was doing challenging someone who was so obviously stronger than him. "I know Jesse turned you, I know you didn't ask for this. You don't have to do what he tells you."

"Like hell I don't, he's been in my house, he'll kill my mom, then he'll kill me."

"Don't you get that he already did kill you?" Rachel took a deep breath then and put her hands on her hips. "He'll hold that over your head for as long as you let him, it's how he operates. Tell me what he wants you to do."

"I don't need your help, I'm a god now and I'm immortal, I tell you what to do not the other way around. You're just a dog who should kneel at my feet." Finn's words were shaky, and Rachel could tell that he was just repeating something he had heard Jesse say, that didn't mean it didn't make her hackles rise.

"Dog my ass!" Santana had stepped forward and Rachel caught her arm as the taller girl moved to go past her. Then Santana's eyes were on her. "What, you're just going to let him talk about us like that? Hell no, Pillsbury Dough Leech needs to be taught just who calls the shots around here. This is our territory!" But Rachel didn't respond, she just looked Santana hard in the eye and never wavered, Santana was the first to look away then she stepped back, but only back far enough to put herself between Rachel and the two blondes still leaning against the Mustang watching everything unfold. Rachel quickly looked around to see if there was anyone left around then advanced on the tall boy.

"You really want to pick a fight with me?" Rachel voice was quiet and controlled but she was in front of him before the boy had a chance to move, Rachel's hands reached out with half morphed hands and grabbed the front of the boys shirt and brought him down to her eye level. Then she only made him stare at her and she slowly started to shift into her half form. Her teeth elongates first and her ears pointed, then the both of them were slowly moving up as Rachel feet shifted into harsh claws, her ankle moving up and out of her shoes, then her jaw cracked out of place and slowly started to form around her now to big teeth into a muzzle, soon Finn was lifted from his feet and claws were digging into his chest; and still Rachel only starred at him. "You still want to pick a fight with me?" Finn shook his head fast and Rachel dropped him when she realized that he had wet himself. Rachel voice was harsh and gruff when she asked the only question that mattered. "What does Jesse want?"

"He told me to bring him Quinn!" Finn's answer was squeaked out high and fast and Rachel had to stop herself from turning away from the boy and towards her mate, she wasn't sure how Quinn would react to her half form, it definitely wasn't the prettiest of her forms. So instead Rachel took a deep breath and tilted her head to the side to crack her neck as she forced herself to shift back down to her human self.

"You tell Jesse that he'll have to go through me first." Then she turned a tripped and fell on her face because one of her feet hadn't shifted back right inside her shoe. That was not the dramatic exit that she had pictured.


End file.
